Break In
by diddidoddi787
Summary: Rosalie moves to a new town which is almost instantly invaded by the worst, most threatening and well known group of criminals on Earth, and she has to juggle them as well as family, work and her very friendly neighbor. A/H note: I am re-posting this from a few requests, sorry it took a while and I forget my original summary, so I hope you enjoy. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is a second copy. I had deleted the scraps and this is what I have got back together again. The original time I posted this many people like it and wanted more, so I gave alternate endings.**

**I opened this account to practice my English. I am fully French with little time and opportunity to learn more languages, and I believe that my English has improved a lot. I am also starting to work with Spanish and hopefully Italian soon.**

**I do not feel I require this site anymore as my English isn't very bad, except having a couple words being translated. I am re-posting this on request of old readers and after time I got to it, although, I feel the first was better, but still not too much off. I still am happy to make stories on request like I do.**

_**Here in France, (and I am starting to believe this is getting more and more important for people to understand reading my stories.) we do not always believe in happy endings. Usually note. We believe in REALITY! Unhappy endings so we can see life clearer. This may be an excessive example but I agree that I don't like stupid predictable endings. I like to be entertained and surprised, which is hard while trying to make many people happy. **_

_**You people may complain that relationships like these and what I write are not realistic and I think delusional, but I believe you are the delusional ones to believe that everything will always be perfect and happy. I have heard about people doing much worse than this. I heard of a girl who married their twin sisters murderer a couple months ago, even after I had taken this off, so don't get mad at me for trying to make a story that is not EXACTLY like every other one out there. I am not saying it's good or that I want it to but some people need to learn when to turn away. If you don't like it, leave. What else can I say?**_

**On that note I hope you do enjoy this story and please review if you enjoy it :) Message me for anything else I am always happy to make stories that people want or change something if I agree there is a problem... But only if I agree with point. Some people are just dumb.**

**And sorry for the long note or if anyone could have taken offence to it.**

* * *

_A girl will never forget her first love. The loss of breath, during the first kiss. No matter how short, it's like your heart stops. The way it hurts when you see him leave, even to another room. Or the way, when he touches you, even a bit, you feel like you're going to fall. It's impossible to describe, but magic could be the only thing that created such a feeling. All you ever want from him is more. You don't care about what he buys you or spends, but how close he holds you. You want more of his body, mind and love. And your only fear is that god might cut that feeling short._

**Chapter 1**

"You seem young but willing to learn. It's going to be a pleasure having you, Mrs. Hale." Mr. King said, shaking my hand, firmly once.

"Thank you, so much. I won't let you down." I vowed with a confident smile. I wanted to jump up and down, singing and dancing. He had a bigger frame, grey hair that was clearly thinning and a grey suit with a bright red tie. His eyes were pale blue and a clear window to anything he could have seen.

"I'm sure you won't." He said, as he led me out of his office. "Come back by the end of the day and tell me what you think, okay?"

I smiled and nodded.

I was finally independent. No parents bossing me around, telling me who to know and what to do. It wasn't like normal families where they always wanted what was best for you, like wearing a seat belt, not smoking or staying out passed dark. It was more like, go here at this time, wearing this, and do this so these people think we are richer.

I walked into my new office at the R.M.N.H.N.B. The Royal Museum of Natural History National Bank. It was usually abbreviated to RNB for short, because the bank was the most common part. They had jointed the two family businesses after marriage or something like that. I didn't push for details, all I knew was that I was in charge of making sure everything was locked and protected. Any part of security and making sure that everyone who came here was under check, in both the bank and the museum portion.

I went to my desk and sat down in the large leather chair behind the larger oak desk. It was dark and professional. My mother and father had paid, and now I would survive on my own. No matter what, I had to prove that I could.

The phone rang and I answered it joyfully. Finally I got to start. My stomach turned and I tried to hold back my smile.

"Hello, Rosalie Hale speaking, how may I help you?" I asked in a sweet tone.

"Hi, I am from Jackson Academy. I'm a teacher here," A woman started. I knew this would most likely be someone else's job but I really wanted to do something. I typed in Jackson academy into my computer and read about it. It was one of the best private schools in the state. "I was hoping to schedule a tour for Friday afternoon, if I could."

"Yes, of course. How many attendants?" I asked, trying to sound professional.

"About 65 children and four adults." She said.

"Yes, and what time on Friday? Is it this coming up Friday?" I asked.

"Yes. At 1:00pm if that's possible." She added.

I looked in the schedule, and saw a small opening at 12:45 until 3:00.

"On Friday we have an open tour date at 12:45 until 3:00 pm. And... Three open tour guides. Do you think that would work?" I asked.

There was a knock at my door and without looking away from the screen, I held up a finger to tell the person to wait.

"That would be perfect! How much would it be?" She pushed.

"About how old are the visitors?" I inquired.

"The children are all around nine, two teachers are in their forties, one's in her fifties, and the last is in her thirties." She informed me.

"That would be... About $50 per student, and $75 per adult." I said.

"Okay. Thank you, very much. What time should we arrive?" She asked.

"About 12:30, just to be safe." I smiled as if talking to her, forgetting she couldn't see me.

"Okay." She said.

"And I will be putting that under Jackson Academy. Does that work for you?" I asked.

"Yes, that's perfect. Thank you. Bye." She said and hung up. I typed the information in and looked up as I heard another knock on the door.

I saw a young man, maybe mid-twenties, wearing a grey suit and black tie. He had light hair and stood at about 6'3. His eyes were a bright blue and he kept a slender body.

"Hello." I smiled nicely.

"Hello. May I come in?" He grinned.

"I'm very busy right now." I said.

"I'm sure it would be fine." He added still grinning.

"I would rather not make a bad impression on my first day, Mr..." I hesitated.

"King. Royce King... The fifth." He smiled proudly. I looked up.

"Oh, Mr. King. I'm so sorry. I didn't know..." I said standing and welcoming him in.

"Call me Royce. We are all friends here, right?" He grinned larger.

"Royce. How may I help you?" I ignored his comment.

"I was just hoping to say hello, to our newest and most beautiful employee." He winked. I giggled in a fake tone, pretending I cared what he thought about me.

"Thank you. It's nice to work here. Thank you for the opportunity." I added.

He smiled and nodded.

I normally would have gotten annoyed by a comment like that from my boss but, I figured it was my first day, so I shouldn't push my luck.

My phone rang again and this time it was Mr. King IV. He wanted me to get more familiar with the museum and bank, so to join a tour. I agreed and hung up.

"I'm so sorry to cut this short, but your father wants me to get a tour and better knowledge of this place." I smiled.

"Of course, if you want, I could give you a tour." He offered.

"I don't want to take your time..."

"It's no trouble. Besides, what else do I have to do all day?" I smiled and nodded at his offer.

He toured me around, telling me about the different parts of the museum. We talked and laughed a bit, but that only lasted about three hours. We walked through a large arch leading to the bank. It was much more professional. He told me where the vaults where and how they were arranged by how much they carried. Who had money in them, and the interest on the cash. Some held diamonds and gold bars. For safe keeping, of whoever owned them.

The walls of the museum were a brighter burgundy colour and the rims on the walls were gold. The floors changed from hardwood, to carpet to stone. The only doors led to custodian closets or the occasional office, usually. Large arches separated the rooms and exhibits. The building was three stories tall and had at least ten large exhibits, and five smaller ones, not to mention the large lobbies. Each floor held a different time period. The bottom floor was pre-historic, the second floor historic and the top floor was mostly art and diamonds and jewellery and things around those lines.

A large circular desk area was placed in the center of the large bottom floor and right behind it was a large stair case.

On the left of that was a large arch that welcomed you to the bank. It was much duller, pale grey-blue with counters for people to meet and talk. Large oak desks were positioned in areas for complaints or loans. A hall in the back led to more offices where people could talk about more financial information in private. The main desks where people stood in a line to gather money, was always closed at night, with bullet proof glass and bars so no one could get behind.

Beside the arch was a large staircase where people in suits walked up and down every few minutes. Upstairs was a large number of hallways, leading to offices and meeting halls. This area looked so boring and plain, that you wouldn't imagine that next door was a large museum. I heard clicking of key boards and computers and fax machines and photo copiers, people talking and sipping coffee.

Royce introduced me to a few members I would be working with. Like security guards and secretaries.

We went back to my office on the top floor, around closing time.

"Thank you, for the tour." I smiled kindly.

"It was no problem." He mused.

An echo of some slightly familiar song came on and Royce pulled out his cell phone, bringing it to his ear. "Hello?"

I walked back into my desk to turn off my computer while Royce spoke on the phone.

"Sure… Yeah, I know the place… really? That's impossible…! Yeah, I'm coming, bye." He put the phone back in his pocket and looked to me. "That was one of my friends. Do you mind if I split early?"

"No, that's no problem." I mused.

"Kay thanks!" He smiled before leaving.

I grabbed my coat and bag, and then I went over to his father's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard him say. "Oh Mrs. Hale. I hope you had a good first day."

"Yes, thank you." I smiled.

"Did you get the tour?" He asked.

"Yes... Your s-son showed me around." I mumbled. He looked up from the papers he was looking at and lowered his glasses. He looked over my body and made a _huph_ sound. My heart froze considering that might not have been smart.

"And... How was it?" He asked.

"Good. He knows a lot. And is very nice." I added.

"That's good." He smiled. "I was hoping that you wouldn't mind if I had you lock up after hours. It wasn't originally a part of your job but it's still a large part of security. We had a man to do it but he left last week, and I don't feel like holding more interviews for such a simple job. Mike could help you, but this is a big building and I didn't want to leave anything missed on accident."

"Uhh, sure, I guess I could." I really didn't mind. I enjoyed feeling grown up.

"Thank you! I could give you a hundred dollar raise as well." He added. I smiled and nodded, although I felt I was only taking his money.

"Do you want me to start right now, or..." I mused.

"It's fine. You have worked hard today. I'll do it and you'll start tomorrow." He smiled. I returned it and walked out to call a cab.

It was a quick ride, probably because I worked later than most. Most the rush hour traffic was gone, but still heavy. I missed New York, but my payment offer was the same. Mr. King had banks everywhere, but never changed his wages. Here I was paid more in comparison to what the town had. My parents were not happy I had moved to Tennessee. But this town was bigger than I expected.

I walked into my new apartment and threw my coat and bag on the floor. It was time to unpack. I had a small headache from the apartment next door. They were playing their music really loud and I could hear people talking and cheering. The booming sound which was created by the base, moved through my body and changed my heart rate.

I figured I shouldn't complain. I'm new and for all I know they are celebrating a birthday or promotion. And it's just one night. All I could hear was the bass and drums. A part of me didn't want to put stuff on the walls. They were shaking right now.

I turned on my own music, low, but still better. I unpacked my kitchen supplies first. Or what I had bought in Rochester before I left. I choose where they would go, and then moved to the living room. I put up decorations and leaned pictures against where I would hang them when the shaking stopped.

This apartment had two bedrooms and two bathrooms, and that's more than one person needed. It was $900 a month and that was perfect. Because I now make about $400 a day I can pay for that in two days. It's much different than New York. You can't get a studio for less than a thousand.

I unpacked my clothes and anything I might need, putting them in my closet. After that I got changed and I ordered pizza, eating half of it before going to bed.

I woke up in the bright, harsh light. It was sunny today and the sun flashed through my window. I groaned and rolled out of bed, still happy that I got to be my own person.

I got dressed in professional long dark pants, a blue blouse. I put a matching dark overcoat on and black pumps. I put my hair in a low bun and added mascara. It was all I really needed.

I smiled as I went out and called a cab.

I walked into the bank saying 'hi' to a few people. I went to my office and saw a welcome basket. It was from my mom. The note wished me good luck and hoped I would have fun. In it was chocolate, cookies and cupcakes, with red wine.

It was a long day and I was happy when it finally ended. I walked through the bank and museum, turning off lights that didn't need to be on, and locking doors, and closing any open windows. I don't know what he meant when he said this was an easy job. I constantly forgot what I had already done; I would clearly be in need of a pattern. I said goodbye to Eric and Mike, the night guards, and got in a cab.

It was dark when I got in. Not too much traffic, because it was after seven. I wanted more than an extra $100. This took away my afternoon and evening.

I thanked the cab driver and walked into the building. I heard loud music from the stairs. I could tell this guy was going to get on my nerves. I decided to ignore it. I didn't want to me that knaggy new neighbour everyone hated.

"Hey." I heard a man say. I turned to see a tall man with dark hair smiling at me.

"Hi." I replied.

"You must be my new neighbour. I'm Dylan. Ignore them, you'll get used to it." He smiled at me. Yeah right.

"I'm Rosalie." I informed him.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee or something?" He asked looking over my body. Ew, no.

"I -uh- don't think I can. Sorry I'm a bit busy. But maybe some other time." I offered.

"Sure. That makes sense. Packing?" He asked.

"Unpacking." I corrected.

"Would you like any help?" He offered.

"I'm fine. But thank you."

I went into my apartment and ate the left over pizza and took a shower.

I did 50 squats and 100 sit ups, just to keep my figure. For the last week I haven't been eating healthy.

I went to bed and passed out when my head hit the pillow.

It was bright, again in the morning. My head throbbed from the headache the people next door had given me but it went away easily.

I changed into a brown skirt today. It went down to my knees and a beige and people top. I put my hair up and wore brown high heels.

At work I felt a little better. I wondered around and looked at all the art and diamonds. They were amazing. I wondered around and joined a couple of the tour guides, who were on break's conversation.

"You have to be completely sane to own a business. Especially in this economy." Eric explained.

"No, you have to be completely insane to have a successful business." Jeff fought.

"You need to know what you are doing or you are just wasting time and money." Eric whined.

"Yeah, but did you hear about Mr. Parazio? He almost got charged for calling the police when we thought his bakery was robbed." Jeff mused.

"So?" Eric asked.

"So, he has one of the most successful small businesses in town and he is clearly insane." Jeff tired.

"How is thinking that your store got robbed being insane?" I wondered.

"There was no video evidence, only him OCDing about how many muffins he had the night before." Jeff continued.

"He knows his inventory." I tried.

"And who robs a bakery, especially from the happiest, nicest man in town?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, _nicest_. _Happiest_. " Jeff put two fingers to and away from his lips, before pretending to stab the air. "It's always the happy, nice people that you would never expect. He's psycho!"

"Was that you saying he gets high to be happy? 'Cause I think I saw you do that last week." Eric mused. Jeff shook his head and motioned for him to shut up.

I laughed as their lunch break ended. I wondered around more until closing.

I did the same as the day before, and once again my neighbours had their music to loud. I ignored it again, getting annoyed I couldn't sleep in peace.

I woke up Thursday, and went to work. When I came back they were having another party and I was too tired to put up with it anymore. I walked over and knocked on the door. No one answered and I doubted they could even hear me. I knocked louder, and nothing.

"Hey! Hey, could you please keep it down!" I called knocking again. I sighed when nothing happened.

On Friday morning it was cloudy but still bright. I was tired from having no sleep. People hadn't left until about 3am, then they kept the music on another hour. Did they have a job? I would have gone over then, I planned to, but I was too tired. Why had no one else complained yet?

My head felt hot and it was throbbing. I moaned as it hurt to move my stiffened muscles.

I got dressed slowly. I wore a purple dress that went down to my knees. I put my hair in a fish-tale and wore purple high heels.

What could be the harm in walking them up like they woke me up? I knocked on their door loudly, hoping they were hung over and it hurt.

"HEY! ASSHOLES! WAKE UP! I want to talk to you!" I yelled. I heard something shuffle and someone else groan.

I stomped back to my apartment and turned anything with a high-pitched sound like harmonica or violin. I put a wind chime outside as close to their window as I could, before stomping back to their apartment.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" I demanded knocking hard enough to make my knuckles hurt.

The door suddenly swung open. A tall man with coffee in his hand opened. He had black hair and almost pale skin. His body was thin but still muscular. He didn't look hung over but he had defiantly been drinking. A couple people laid passed out on the floor.

"What?" He asked casually in a pretty deep voice.

"I am your new neighbor and for the last week I couldn't sleep because you have your music so loud, so could you please keep it down?" I asked in a rushed tone. He sipped his coffee as I spoke, and when I finished he lowered the cup and made a loud _ahhh_ breathing sound as the smell of old coffee came off his breath, and I didn't know wither to feel sickened or annoyed by that.

"Well new neighbor, I'm sorry that you are no fun and feel like complaining, but you do have your music pretty loud right now." He commented. "Next time we will try to keep it down, okay? Bah-bye."

He started to swing the door shut but I stopped him.

"Next time?" I asked. "You plan on there being a next time? Don't you have a job?"

"I do, and it is not to stand here and listen to you bitch, so I have no real reason to put up with this. Goodbye." He started to shut the door and sighed heavily when I opened it again. "Okay, I'm sorry. You are not clearly a control freak that I found slightly attractive at first but now think could be the knaggy stalker type and this is not actually my apartment so I shouldn't have to listen to this."

"Whose apartment is this?" I asked.

"My Fri_e_nds." He dragged the E longer.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In his room." He answered.

"Can I speak with him?" I asked.

"Nope." He popped the P sound.

"What? Is he tied up in there?" Why couldn't I simply ask for some silence?

"No, but I think she is." He mused before shutting the door. I growled and stormed downstairs.

I grabbed a cab and opened the bank before opening the museum and I walked into my office, too tired to think. I laid my head on my desk, and hoped to nap here. I heard a knock and my head snapped up.

"Sleeping on the job?" The younger Royce King joked.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry. I haven't got much sleep lately." I muttered.

"I can tell. It's a good thing it's Friday." He smiled. I moaned. If that's how loud they were during the week, I didn't want to see the weekend.

"Yeah." I muttered rubbing my burning eyes.

"If you want, we could take a break. Go to lunch." He offered.

"Uh, sure." I said. "But I don't want to get behind."

"No worries. Half of what you do isn't even your job. You're more important to security than planning." He smiled. I nodded and followed him out.

We went to a diner about 15 minutes away. It was full of the lunch crowd. We took our seats and ordered.

"I can pay... If you want." Royce offered.

"That's okay. I can pay for myself..." I said sweetly. "But thank you."

"Okay." He grinned.

We ordered and ate. He asked me about myself, and I asked about him.

We went back, and I walked around the museum. I joined the group from Jackson Academy and listened as they spoke.

"The exhibit is very well known and loved my art majors. Meaning people who learn about art. This one is by a man named Picasso. Isn't it pretty?" The tour woman asked. She went on like that until the next one.

"These are different types of rocks and diamonds found over the years. Some are believed to be over a million years old. They are extremely rare, meaning there aren't many of them around. They are a lot of money and worth..." I left the tour and decided to walk around. I bumped into a man wearing a suit.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Oh, no, my bad." He said. He had copper coloured hair and green eyes. I assumed he was into learning.

"I'm really sorry, I should have been watching where I was going." I apologized.

"Well, that's fine. We both did it I guess." He laughed, he looked around the ceiling a bit them back to me. "Do you work here?"

"Yes. Rosalie Hale, How may I help you?" I asked.

"I was wondering when this place closes. I'm really interested in your history and art exhibits and want to stay a while." He clarified.

"We close at 6:30." I answered.

"So this place is completely empty by 7?" He asked, looking rushed.

"Yes, why?" I wondered.

"I was wondering if maybe I could get an extra tour, after hours. I am doing a report for work. My boss is wondering how this place works."

"I'm sorry. I don't believe we can do that. But I can help you now, if you would like." I offered.

"Yes, thank you." He smiled. "So, this place looks really... I'm not sure the word, but I would assume you have good coverage."

"Yes," I assumed what he meant.

"And you must have an amazing security system. Am I right?" He asked.

"Yes, we do." I smiled.

"My boss was considering donating a fossil exhibit, to add to your own. What kind of protection would it get?" He asked.

"Top of the line." I smiled with confidence.

"So there's no way, that someone could, break in, or become a problem?" He asked.

"None."

"Is there entrance from windows or doors, during the night?"

"We only open the doors when the sun is up. We close off the museum if we are adding a new exhibit. The windows and doors are otherwise, always closed and locked."

"Is there an entrance from the roof?"

"No,"

"Anyway, even air gets into the building from there?"

"I believe we have a couple air vents, but a human couldn't fit, unless, it was a baby, or small child."

"Anyway from the basement?"

"I don't believe so."

"And any motion detection for anybody outside?" He continued to push. This fossil better be freaking important.

"I think, by any entrances." I answered.

"And does the entrance between the bank and museum stay open?" I wish we were allowed to kick people out. Maybe I could say that he had a gun.

"No, there is a gate we close. It's also electric. Most the offices are on the second floor of the banks side." I added.

An announced came on about closing in fifteen minutes.

"Thank you for your time." He smiled.

"Any time Mr..." I studded.

"Mason. Edward Mason." He said.

I smiled and shook his hand. He walked around looking over the different rooms.

His questions were probably very basic but I was too tired to think straight.

At closing time, I sat in my office and finished looking over some papers. I went around locking doors and turning off lights. I closed windows and said goodbye to Eric and Angela, who was taking Mike's place tonight.

I took my cab home and prepared to break in and scream at my neighbour about the music. I was on the staircase when I noticed it wasn't there. When I got closer I heard it, but it was quieter, and I didn't hear as many people making me sigh. I would finally sleep. It was still too loud but I could tone it out.

I walked into the house and changed lazily almost unable to open my eyes before I dropped my head on my pillow and passed out.

I didn't dream of anything but my sleep was suddenly disturbed by a horrible sound. My eyes snapped open and I felt like nothing had ever happened. I was still too tired to think but I grabbed my phone on my side table and answered it.

"Hello." I mumbled in a tired tone.

"Hello, Rosalie Hale?" Some man asked. I looked at the clock. It was seven am on my day off, someone had better be dead.

"Yes." I answered.

"We need you to come to come to the RNB." His voice was deep and in charge.

"Why? Who is this?" I asked.

"This is the chief of police. There has been a break in, and two people are currently dead." He announced. That worked. I snapped up, wide awake.

"I'm on my way." I shouted into the phone.

I threw it down and jumped into jeans and a tight T-shirt. Why couldn't they have done this any other day but my day off?

I took a cab to the entrance and ran up the steps. There were a few news reporters and police surrounding the building. I ran over to Mr. King and the chief.

"I'm here! What happened?" I gasped, out of breath and panting.

"Somebody broke in last night, they killed Eric and Angela." Mr. King said without emotion. He looked sad but it was obvious he was trying to hold it in.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Both were shot." He answered.

"Oh my god." I gasped. "What was taken?"

"Only a few diamonds and maybe a painting that we know of, but they are getting security footage to be sure." He answered.

"Is there anything to show who did it?" I rushed.

"Not yet. They were very good, at what they were doing." The police said. I nodded.

"Rosalie, there was no way they could have gotten in, unless, something was left open. Did you lock everything last night?" Mr. King asked.

"Yes." I answered, positive that I had.

"Are you sure? Did you forget anything?" He pushed.

"No! Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Because the front door of the bank was not locked." He said. My mouth hung open.

"B-B-But I-I did it... I closed everything!" I assured myself. I couldn't have forgotten anything. I went room from room and remembered locking the door.

"We found something!" Someone called. We rushed through 7 rooms, past Eric's dead body, with people hovering over and upstairs into Mr. King's office.

There were two men holding a piece of paper. One handed it to me and I read it.

_You think you can stop us,  
You think that you're smart,  
But we play with what you don't have,  
And that would be a heart._

I read it not understanding it.

"It looks like the Ghosts." A cop said.

"What?" I asked.

"Ghosts. The group of robbers. You haven't heard of them?" He wondered.

"Oh yeah. You think they did it?" I asked.

The Ghosts were the best and the worst thieves on the planet. They have never been seen, and anyone who does, ends up dead. They do want attention, so when they come, they sometimes get seen by cameras.

They got the names Ghost because you never know where they are or when they are coming. They are never seen, and somehow can be there one second, and not the next. Some people think they are actual ghosts, and others think they are just really fast.

They are extremely smart, and plan everything in any possible case. Apparently if you could actually sit them down and asked every 'what if' question, they would have a rational answer ready. They had been doing this for about 6 or 7 years now.

In New York, my mom had always made me be extra careful being somewhere. I was about 12 or 13 when they first started, or got really known for it. Mom had made me always bring a phone and be extra careful. People figured they never left witnesses alive, but no one ever said what they did to them first. It was the only thing she liked about me moving here. They probably wouldn't come here. She was wrong.

"It looks like it. They are the only thieves that have ever come in and not done something. And many other stores have been robbed lately, but even the security camera showed nothing." He explained.

"We found the tape from last night!" A woman announced. We sat down and watched. It showed six people, in three groups of two, coming to each side of the building, but the front. They did nothing but stand in front of the building and look around it.

"What are they doing?" The girl cop asked.

"Looking for a way in." I assumed.

On one side the two figures stepped over each other. One threw the other up, to grab a window, ledge. The other on the ground jumped up and grabbed the firsts' ankles and pulled himself up. They both sat on the side and picked at the window. It looked like they were about to fail, and I think they knew it. One jumped down and tried to get in from under.

The footage then flipped to the back, where two had climbed up a plant and fence and made it to the roof. They opened one of the air ways and then pulled out a small animal, from their bag. The bigger one pushed it down and stood up.

Then the footage went to the other side. Two figures stood, one looked bigger than the rest, but it could also be the angle of the camera, only a bit bigger than the one on the roof, clearly the muscle, and the other, who was just a bit shorter and somehow seemed like the smartest one. He just had that look to him.

They didn't wait by the side and look at their options like the others. They called over some stray dog and threw a large slab of meat in front of the entrance. The dog lazily walked over to it and lay down in front of the door, curling into a sad little ball to eat it. Angela looked over and saw it. I knew what was going to happen next.

"What was that for? They waste time feeding some dog?" Another cop asked.

"They are trying to get Angela to open the door." I explained. The dumb asses in this town! Now I understand that heart comment. These people clearly didn't understand how sad a half dead dog can be.

Her face turned to pain, mine would have too. She would have gotten fired for opening the door though. She walked over, and bent down in front of the glass. The dog looked up with cute sad eyes that I could see from here. She unlocked and opened the door, hopping to have the dog inside, in a second, but it just laid starring. She opened the door wider and then the larger person walked over with a gun already up. When she looked up she got shot, and the two walked in.

That was how they got in. The others heard the gun shot and looked up.

On the roof the animal had returned with keys. They grabbed them and the animal and ran to the side the people were on, by the window. They passed them down and unlocked the window. Jumping in, the other one ran up the wall and in the window like a ninja. I was slightly impressed. The two on the roof, one was tall and muscular, and the other was tall but not as muscular. The bigger one slid down the building and into the window, shortly followed by the other.

They met downstairs at the gate between the bank and museum. They didn't try to get through it or move it, which would have been better because then Eric could have been there knowing what was going to happen. And whichever one did it would still be on the floor now.

One saw a small hole in the cage. It was part of the design. He stepped back and did a dive through it. One person explored the bottom floor of the museum and one the bank. The other four went upstairs.

The camera in the museum showed the guy on the bottom floor walking around looking for something. He walked around looking up and down all the walls and around at all the exhibits. The other guy in the bank did the same, but when he did, he tried to get behind the counter, which was protected by bullet proof glass. He banged on the side door but had no luck. The guys upstairs went into Mr. Kings' office and worked on his computer, probably hacking it. They didn't put a chip in it though, or even write anything down. They just read it. One sat in his chair as the other lead over his shoulder.

They printed off a piece of paper, at first I thought was information, but then I realized it was the note they had left. They left the computer and started looking around the office.

The two people in the museum had found what they were looking for. They had grabbed a handful of diamonds, choosing each one carefully. They knew which ones were worth more. One had stepped over a lazier detector, even I didn't know was there, and he picked the lock grabbing three very large, very old diamonds. He looked at one and put it back. Was it not up to his standards? They did that to a couple things.

They were talking quietly in a hallway, when Eric started to walk towards their area, through another hallway. Without looking like he even knew he was there, one of the people turned the corner and shot him.

He turned back casually and continued.

"How did they know there were censers on the diamonds?" Mr. King asked.

"They've done this before, dad." Royce said.

The man in the bank grabbed his gun and shot at the gate. He kicked it open as far as it would go and walked through. He grabbed the money at the desk, and whistled. The others all gathers up and left the way they came. They ran in many different directions, and the one who killed Angela came back to pick up the dog and carry it away. They really must not like evidence.

"This adds up. The gate was broken with a bullet hole in the wall. There was only one diamond in that case. But why didn't they take the last one?" The chief of police asked.

"It was fake." Mr. King muttered. "Not even Royce knew that. It was fake, and was made with a chemical that made it look real. In case they were ever stolen, I could have it tracked. I don't know how they would have known that though. Not even Royce knew that."

He stared at the screen in shock with a pained look on his old face.

"Smart bastards." Royce gasped.

I was actually amazed by the video. I had never seen them for real. Even on tape. The first and only time someone tried to post it online. The global network got hacked and it was erased, and the people who posted it were found dead. People couldn't go back online for about a week.

We had always imagined them braking into our school. Usually during math, science or an assembly. But they never did. We figured they would have left us alive. It would have been so cool. But we figured they would be there for hours. Just like we had figured it took them hours to rob a bank. But this whole thing was less than five minutes. From the second they were first on camera. They were really fast. It took only five seconds for Angela to die after seeing the dog. And another five when Eric turned into the hall that turned to where they were. They were on the computer for about 2 minutes. They looked like they were walking, but their pace was too fast for that.

Most people had always hoped, in school. They would come and find one of us good enough to keep. It seemed like a form of protection. If we had ever gone somewhere and someone scared us, we would make up a name and say "Oh well, John will kill you for that," and when they asked why they should care who John was, we would say he was the leader of the Ghosts. They backed off in a second.

It wasn't always John, but that was about it. We told our mom's that was why we should be allowed out past dark, but they said that had to stop. No one knew who they were and if we were using them for our own protection if it happened to be against one of them, they might kill us.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Look through the day before. See if anyone was scoping the place out." Royce answered.

They did and paused on me talking to Edward, after a few more, trying to decide what they had been doing.

"Who was that?" A cop asked me.

"His name is Edward Mason. His boss is considering donating and he wanted to know more about this place first." I said.

"He won't be agreeing after this gets out." Royce mumbled.

"Can we keep it private?" Mr. King asked.

"Not likely. A lot of reporters are here and some have already left with their story. Also it's close to impossible to hide a murder. Reporters want to know if it was the Ghosts or a new group." The cop added. "They have been asking all morning."

"Tell them we are not sure. That it's a consideration, but we are going to wait for more details first." I instructed. "If it is them they probably wouldn't care, but if it's not, and they aren't even in town. They could get mad."

They agreed, knowing I was right. No one wanted to be on the other side of a pissed off Ghost.

We went over fixing the bank and museum, and adding a few features. It was a long day. I had to talk to the press, but shied away from being on TV, encase my parent were watching. One week away from home and this already happening to me would drive them crazy.

I told the reporters the little we were going to tell them.

After work I went to a coffee shop near my apartment. I waited in a ten minute line for a coffee and muffin before I sat down and read the newspaper. My mouth dropped as a picture of the robbery was the front page already. I read through it and they were already asking people to prey it wasn't the Ghosts. The only good thing about them, was they were never known to go to the same place twice.

I sipped my coffee until a tall woman with long dark hair stood beside me.

"Hey, didn't you just move into my apartment building?" She asked.

"Uhh," I stared.

"The one next door?" She added.

"Oh, yeah, hi. I'm Rosalie." I introduced.

"I'm Bella. It's nice to finally meet you." She smiled. I smiled back but was way too tired to care anymore.

"It's nice to meet you too." I shook her hand. "Please, sit." She smiled and sat across from me. Stupid old habit, I wanted to leave.

"So how do you like it here so far?" She asked.

"Um, I like the place, but um..." I started.

"The sound?" She guessed.

"Yeah, that. Why has no one complained yet?" I asked.

"I'm guessing you haven't seen them yet. I don't know how many people live there, people are always coming in and out, but the people most commonly there are pretty scary." She explained.

"Oh." I mumbled. The man I met was more intimidating than scary, but he was more annoying than trying to make a stubborn sleeping dog move or trying to pass one level on a video game that just won't work.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll see you around." She smiled and left to continue working.

I went back to my apartment, preying the music wasn't on. It was. I walked over and banged and kicked the door. No one answered. I growled and stomped into my house. I picked up my phone and called the apartment manager.

My head hurt and I was getting really hot. I felt almost claustrophobic.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hey, It's Rosalie Hale." I said.

"Oh, Rosalie Hale! How do you like it here so far?" He asked.

"It would be better if it was quieter. But my neighbours don't seem to care." I growled.

"Oh." He muttered.

"I was hoping you could please ask them to turn down the music."

"Um, have you already asked them to stop?" He asked. What was this? Kindergarten?

"Yes. No, I tried but he wouldn't answer the door, and I was only able to talk to some other guy. It's been a week I've gone without sleep, so could you please make them stop! You can tell them it was me for all I care!" I snarled.

"I'll give it a try." He said and I hung up.

I grabbed and icepack, and lay on the couch hopping to cool down. My head throbbed and ached, feeling like it was about to explode and was over all killing me.

About five minutes later, the music stopped, or turned down making me sigh. It felt like heaven. My mind felt like it had just gotten a massage and my whole body felt fresher. I went and got changed into PJs and brushed out my hair.

I heard a knock on my door, and I panicked. A part of me wanted to crank my music and scream I CAN'T HEAR YOU! But I didn't. I walked over and opened it.

Outside was a tall, muscular man with long, dark brown hair and blue sparkling eyes. They almost made me melt, looking at. He wore a muscle shirt and jeans, holding a bottle of beer in his hand, which kind of scared me. He had a silver chain hanging from his neck and a lip gloss mouth print under it. Classy.

"Hey, I'm your neighbour from next door," He started as he looked over my body, like I was looking over his.

His body was bigger than most, or I was just dizzy. I think that it was a mix of both. He defiantly had abs which made me want to smile. His face was masculine and his hair was a mess.

"No!" I gasped sarcastic.

He laughed once then continued. "I'm sorry, if we were being too loud. Well try to be quieter. I'm Emmett, by the way."

"Rosalie and thank you." I muttered shutting the door.

"Wait! Would you like to join us? Maybe you would like it more." He raised his eyebrow and grinned.

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"I'm tired."

"Why?"

"Because you and your god damn friends have been keeping me up all god damn week!" I growled. Why did he think?

"How?" He pushed.

"I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE THE MUSIC AND TALKING!" I yelled. My head was ringing and I felt like I was about to cry, although I wasn't very sad.

"Calm your tits. I was just asking a question." He said.

"An extremely stupid one." I groaned.

"There's no such thing as a stupid question." He said.

"There are stupid answers, like when the doctor asked your mother if she wanted to keep the baby and she said yes." I wasn't usually so negative but I couldn't really breathe right now.

His face fell. "My mom's dead." He said with no emotion.

"Is that true or a comeback to make me feel bad?" I asked.

"It's true. She died in Iraq." He explained.

"Was she fighting?" That would make me feel even worse.

"No, just visiting." He answered. "My dad and sister died too, want to make a joke about that as well?"

"I'm sorry." I breathed. I felt horrible but still didn't want to stop, if he didn't leave.

"It's fine. But joining my party would make me feel better." He grinned.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" He tried.

"Positive. I would rather be attacked by ghosts." I muttered.

"I can do that. Come over and I'll call them. I think I could find a couple satanic chants, but it might not be ghosts after you." He grinned wider. "It would probably work better if you were a virgin. Are you?" He raised his eyebrow. I could hear his ascent and it was pretty sexy, but I wouldn't word that.

"Goodbye." I rolled my eyes swinging the door shut, before he stopped it.

"Is that a no?" He grinned wider, holding the door so I couldn't close it.

"I'm 18!" I growled trying to shut the door.

"So." He stopped me again.

"I'm a freaking virgin." I whispered in a growl and tried to back away from the door to close it. But he just stepped in more. His grin widened somehow. He was now just smiling widely.

"That sounds fun. We could always change that if you want." He offered.

"I don't want that at all and I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much." I lied. What the hell, it worked in New York.

"Who's your boyfriend and why would he scare me?" He challenged.

"His name is J-John." The first name that came to mind.

"John. Are you sure about that? What does John do to make him so special?" He grinned.

"He's a bank robber." I answered.

"Let me guess. He one time had a little credit card, identity theft incident, and now you think he's some big shot, but let me tell you something ba-" I cut him off.

"He's a Ghost." I blurted out. He shut his mouth and tilted his head with a doubtful look on his face.

"A _Ghost_? _Really_? Are you sure about that?" He grinned.

"Yes." I said surely.

"You're dating a Ghost a think that I am scared. He's dead, let go!" He sung in laughter.

"The Ghost who steal from people." I tried.

"What you mean Bonnie and Clyde? You're dating a man who died in the 30's?" He joked.

"I said his name was John." I snapped.

"Okay. Tell me something about them then." He challenged with a grin.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"How many are there?" He smiled hugely.

"Six." I answered without thinking. His smiled turned into a frown quickly, then into more doubt.

"Do they have some special strategy? To make their plans work so well?" He asked.

"It changes. Last time it was to go in three groups of two, to each side of the building." I said. He was completely frowning now.

"How do you know that?" He challenged again, almost looking scared.

"It's my job to know."

"I don't believe you are actually dating a Ghost."

"Why not?"

"Because I doubt that you would tell a complete stranger, and I'm sure that if you were dating a Ghost and you started telling people, they would kill you."

"Nope. No one would believe you anyway."

"Why not?" I grabbed the bottle in his hand and held it up to his face. He pulled it away. "So."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a Ghost." He said with a grin. "Would you date me?"

"You're not a Ghost." I laughed.

"Yeah I am!" He whinnied like a five year old.

"Then I would have to call the cops on you." I smiled.

"I'd have to call them on you! You do know what they do, right!" He asked.

"Yes, I know. And if you don't leave, I will pay them to kill you!" I groaned.

"But I thought we were bonding." I laughed and tried to shut the door.

"I don't agree. Now please leave." I said.

"Or what?" He challenged again.

"I'll get the damn robbers to kill you, don't you listen?" I asked.

"Fine. I'll go. But you will miss me when I'm gone." He lifted his chin and stomped away. I giggled and shut my door.

I went straight to bed and enjoyed the sleep.

I woke up at about eight feeling like a new person. I grabbed shorts and a tank top. I put my hair in a high pony-tale and put on my running shoes. I was going to run about 10K. I grabbed my IPod and walked out of my apartment before I turned and locked the door.

"Where you going?" I heard a male asked. I turned and saw Emmett grinning.

"Jogging." I answered.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"Uh..." I tried. I didn't feel like being mean again.

"One sec! Just let me get ready." He skipped back inside and came out a minute later, dressed like he was from the eighties.

"You won't come near me in that outfit!" I laughed. He joined and changed. He came back out wearing sweat pants and a T shirt.

"Let's go!" He said. I walked down stairs and he followed. "So, your Ghost of a boyfriend won't mind we are doing this right?"

"Shut up!" I shushed him making him laugh.

"Why? Aren't you proud?" He grinned at my lie.

"Fine, I was lying! Are you happy?" I growled.

"Yes. Yes I am." He grinned. "Now I know you're single."

"Who said I was single?" I asked.

"Well I doubt he's someone I can't take." He assumed.

"You haven't even met him." I accused.

"Don't need to. I can take him." He thought. "Who is it?"

We started to run, on a path around the forest outside our apartment.

"Royce King." I knew he would act with it if I asked him to.

"The old guy?" He asked.

"What? No, the young one." Why would he think the old one?

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"I can still take him."

"Okay."

"You're not dating him." He concluded. "Why do you keep lying about this?"

"I don't know." I answered in thought of why that might be.

"So are you single or not?" He asked.

"Depends." I replied.

"On what?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"I want to know you better?" He hopped it would work.

"Fine. I'm single." I panted, starting to get a cramp as my throat began to burn. He still looked fine.

"A single virgin. It's a good thing we are in the woods." He joked and I stopped. He slowed and turned to face me. "What?"

"Stop making jokes like that!" I demanded.

"O-Okay." I started to run again and he joined.

"Why were you so grumpy yesterday?" He asked after a minute. How did he have so much energy? He didn't sleep, and needed a job to survive. "And not just because you were tired."

"I had to go to work yesterday, and I was tired and it was hard." I explained.

"You work on Saturdays?" He grinned. That boy finds everything funny.

"No. There was an emergency." I said.

"What kind?" He asked.

"Someone died at work." I said quietly, and it was enough for him to hear. I hated talking while jogging; it only became harder to breathe.

"Where do you work?" He asked.

"You know that museum, bank mix?" I asked assuming he didn't know the name.

"The one King owns?" He asked.

"Yeah. I work there. I'm head of security and it's my job to make sure that everyone and everything is where it's supposed to be." I explained.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Someone broke in, and at first they blamed me for not closing up right. But I knew I had left that place air-seal tight! Thank god there was evidence on camera or I wouldn't have a job." I panted.

"T-That sucks. How did they get in?" He wondered.

"Um one got in the front door. Not my fault! And one in a window, also not my fault!" I had to take breaks between my words but he was still going strong. "They sent some... Animal thing in the roof and it brought back keys to the window. And who can say no to a cute little puppy?" My voice started to crack and my eyes stung at the memory of seeing it. I stopped running hopping to hold in the tears.

"Hey, hey." He said turning and hugging me. I rested my clenched hands onto his side and cried into his now bare chest.

"Where did your shirt go?" I coughed out.

"I got hot." He replied. "Hotter than I am, I mean."

He rubbed my back and the image replayed itself in my memory.

"He just... Shot her. She did nothing. She was getting paid. Working for her money. He wanted the easy way out." I cried. I didn't really know her but the memory killed me. Her dead body, seeing her get shot, the dog. Wondering about the dog's safety took me over the edge.

"He's twisted." Emmett tried.

We stood like that for a few minutes until I calmed down.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked seeming more serious now.

I nodded into his chest and we started walking the other way.

He told me about himself, and held me to his side.

"I'm from here. I was in the army when I was seventeen. I'm in technical engendering for a living. I... Love animals. And I don't just mean the party ones." He joked and I choked out a laugh, tasting what I'm sure is blood. "I'm 25. I haven't seen my family in a while. And... I... Have an... I-Phone?"

I smiled at him.

"I have a blackberry." I said.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled again.

"Want to get lunch?"

"Sure."

We went to the diner next to our apartment, and grabbed a seat.

"Is this a diner or cafe?" I asked.

"Um, a mix of both, I think." He laughed and I joined.

"Hello, I'm your server, Jenna, can we start with drinks?" A woman with short black hair asked.

"Um two waters to start please." Emmett said.

She smiled at him, who I finally got to put his shirt on again. It was a struggle not to mention I wanted it to stay off.

"So why did you move here?" He asked me.

"I wanted more freedom." I said.

"From who? Your parents?" He guessed.

"Yeah." I said.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"New York." I answered.

"Really? I've never been to New York." He mused. "What part of New York are you from?"

"Rochester, but I was born in Yonkers." His face fell.

"Yonkers? You were born in Yonkers…" He mused.

"Yes…"

"Are you joking? Is this a joke? You have to be joking."

"No, why?"

"Do you have nothing better to do all day than have me make fun of you? Seriously it's like you are physically begging me to do it. Yonkers!" He laughed at the name.

"Yes, yes. I was born in Yonkers; can we get over it now?" I tried.

"Yonkers!" He laughed more. I rolled my eyes. I was happy when he was finally done. "What about your family?"

"I have two brothers and both parents." I smiled. "Yours?"

"My um- My family died... in Iraq. I had no brothers but a sister." He said looking down sad.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. "I said grabbing his hand. I didn't know everyone was dying there.

"It's fine. I was 18, and had been still in the army. They were visiting a family friend when the town got invaded... by us." His voice cracked. I squeezed his hand feeling so bad.

"I'm so sorry." I wanted to hug him like he had me. I lifted his hand and kissed it not thinking making him look up.

"I told you, it's fine. I quit after. And I didn't make it pretty." He said, forcing a smile.

The lady brought back the water and a coke.

"Complements of that gentleman." She smiled motioning to a man sitting alone at the bar.

"Gentleman? I'm sitting here with another man and he's trying to pick me up? I'll pay you twice as much to splash it in his face." I snapped annoyed.

"I'm sorry I can't do that, but I'll pass along the message." She giggled.

She took it back and that got Emmett smiling again.

"I'll buy you a coke and call you back in the morning." He grinned knowing what the man was hoping for. I laughed and took a sip of the water.

The lady walked back, asking "Are you ready to order? And he apologized. He said he thought you were braking up with a pathetic shmuck, to use his own words."

"That guy?" I pointed on a blonde man looking at me.

"Yes." She answered.

"Take my order, and look sad." I instructed Emmett. He did and I walked over to him and sat at the booth next to him. "Hello."

"Hello." He said excited, his voice creeping me out.

"How are you?" I asked in a sweet voice. I saw from the corner of my eye, Emmett watching me.

"Good, now." He smiled staring at my chest, as if I couldn't see that.

"What-cha thinking?" I asked tilting my head and swirling my hair around my finger.

"I'm wondering if you're as dumb as the other blondes." He grinned. I almost punched him.

"Tehe! Nopers!" I giggled as lust filled his eyes. I saw Emmett straighten out, ready to jump him.

"What do you look like naked?" He asked. What the hell was this man's problem? He had to be at least forty, and I know I've seen him around here and work before. My hand twitched wanting to strangle him, and I saw Emmett do the same. How could he hear us though? Probably just guessing from where this guy's eyes were.

"What to find out?" I giggled like a school girl. He nodded and put his hand on my thy. I grabbed it and bent his fingers back. He looked shocked and in pain. I knead him in the groin watching as he fell down in pain. "Jack-ass."

I walked back to Emmett who had a large smile on his face.

"That was hot as hell." He commented.

"Thank you." I grinned. "What did you order?"

"Chicken strips to start." He answered.

"Really? I love chicken strips." I smiled.

"You're a fan of chicken?" He assumed.

"No. Not chicken. Chicken strips." I clarified.

"What?"

"I don't like normal chicken, but deep fried it good."

"Oh."

We talked more about what we liked and what we thought about anything. He was extremely funny and smart, in his very own way. I really liked him.

I didn't know why people would be afraid of him.

"Do you live on your own?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" He replied. We were now walking through a park. He had refused to let me pay for my half of lunch. It was sweet in a way, but annoying in another. I came here to survive on my own. Not to be given things again.

"I was wondering why people would be afraid to make you be quiet. You're too nice to scare me. And I doubt you would hurt me, or anything for that matter." He smiled and grabbed my hand. We walked hand in hand down a couple paths.

"Why do you like art?" He asked randomly.

"I don't know, it's pretty?" I tired.

"But guys can't like girls just for their looks or they are dicks." He whined.

"No, there are other reasons. Every piece of art had a story behind it, and a background, and every piece of art was made to stand out and that is something people love about it."

"Why do you like poetry? It's a horrible waste of time and you are the only person I know who even wants to look at it."

"I never said I liked poetry, I said it was better than a lot of other things."

"Poetry is gay." He pouted and I looked at him.

"Are you a homophobe now?" I asked.

"No, when did I become a homophobe?" His eyebrows folded together.

"You can't just call something homosexual because you don't like it."

"I never said that. I said it was gay."

"What is the difference?"

"Homosexual is love, gay is annoying." I raised an eyebrow at him and sat on a bench.

"Explain." I pushed.

"When a guy loves a guy or a girl loves a girl, they are homosexual. Maybe they are just more attracted to their own gender, but that is irrelevant. Most the time you don't even realize it until they tell you. Gay is the annoying, stereotypical flamboyant hoes that seriously need to take some rideline. Gay is anything annoying and out there, no matter what society wants. In my mind there is nothing wrong with being homosexual as long as you are not gay about it." He finished.

"That sounds like a campaign slogan." I commented.

"Be homosexual just don't be gay about it?" He asked making me laugh. We slowly wandered around until we ended up back at home.

He kissed my cheek before I walked into my apartment. I giggled when I closed the door, before looking at my phone. I had two missed calls from Vera, my old neighbour and one of my closet friends.

I called her back as I sat back on my couch.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"V!" I screamed.

"Rose! Oh my god! Hi! I've missed you so much! How's it been? Fun? What's going on?" She rushed.

"Haha, hey. I've missed you too, and it's been... Tiring. But yes fun. My dumb-ass neighbour decided to have a party every night of the week, and wouldn't respond when I tried to get him to stop. But we hung out and he is... amazing, in a way." I gushed at the memory.

"Oh, somebodies got a crush!" She squealed. What were we, five?

"No, I don't. I just like him more than most... people. Did I tell you that the place I work at got robbed?" I asked.

"No, but I was waiting for that. Are you okay? What happened?" She pushed.

"You know the Ghosts?" I asked knowing the answer.

"You mean the villains every girl wants to meet?" She giggled, probably thinking it was a joke.

"Yeah, I think they did it." I said.

"WHAT!" She screamed.

"You can't tell anyone Vera. Promise?" I begged.

"Why? If they were seen, then they want attention. Why would it matter?" She asked.

"I'm not a 100% sure it was them, and I don't want to make them mad if it's not. I don't need a gang of chick raping, psychopathic, murders on my trail! And they will find me! Everyone agreed." I rushed the words out.

"Fine I won't tell. But you have to tell me about this guy. What's his name? What does he look like? Is he French?" I didn't understand the last one.

"He is strong, and has an amazing body," I started.

"You have already seen him naked! You whore!" She squealed.

"No, I mean his chest, and arms. He has sparkling eyes and I have no clue if he's French and I have no idea why that would matter. He showed less then no regard to the fact I wanted to be independent and he acts like I'm some helpless little princess who needs his saving. Anyone else I would hate it, but with him... It's perfect. He's like that perfect mix of adventure and drama. But he is super nice and funny and I..." I didn't know how to finish.

"What? And you what?" She screamed.

"One... One second Vera, I think I hear something." I walked over to my open window. I knew I had shut it. I looked around wondering what it was. It was like some interference only with an echo of what sounded like a couple men talking through it.

"What's going on? Tell me!" She yelled into the phone.

"Vera, I'll call you back, or text you." I said then hung up. I couldn't tell what the sound was, or if it was actually something. Maybe it was coming off my TV. It sounded a little like an electric current. I checked around but didn't know a good place. It was like it was following me. Was there a bee or fly, that stayed by my ear? I moved around considering the fact that I could just be in an area that caused that.

After about five minutes of walking around I chose to ignore it and go to bed. I would start again in the morning. I couldn't get today out of my mind. I wondered what he was doing. His face was printed on my mind. I needed him out. It would be too hard to live with him surrounding my thoughts.

I closed my eyes and hoped for sleep. All I could picture was his face. His hair, his smile, his eyes. This couldn't be happening to me. I considered going to his house. Spending a little more time together.

I heard a echoed scream and giggle from a girl and realised it was from next door. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but she sounded happy.

I suddenly felt terrible and stupid. My stomach curled over and my body became too heavy to move. Why would I get so excited about him? Did he ever actually say he wasn't dating anyone? I don't think he did. I felt like an idiot. Tomorrow I was going to bitch slap his ass to Indiana. I'm not the kind of person you use once then throw away. I'm priceless.

I dropped my head on my pillow and fell asleep.

I got dressed the minute I woke up, realising that I had slept in.

At work we talked about how to fix the problems we had made the first time. I sat and wrote notes until my hands were tired. People fed me ideas that they thought should work and I presented Mr. King, Royce and Laura, Mr. King's wife with the ideas. After they decide what would be smart to do.

"I think that we should make it easy for them to get in so that we can easily catch them. If we let them enter through the front door, we can shoot them and everyone wins." One advisor suggested. The Kings looked at me and I shook my head, thinking of as many _What if…_questions as I could.

"If they see that it's too easy to get inside, they could send in regular people dressed like them, just to see what would happen. It has to be as hard to get in as ever, or they will know something is up. Do you really want to be responsible for six innocent civilians' lives?" I asked.

"There is a small chance they would even realise it, or we could have someone go outside and back inside, leaving the doors or windows open long enough for them to get it, so they think that they are out-smarting us." He tried.

"How do we know that they will not shoot whoever we sent to open the doors or windows first? They have trained themselves to do this, they can see through the dark. The chances are that they will see us before we see them. Do you really want to risk missing even one of them with just one bullet? One of them can probably shoot five of use while we are still pulling the trigger." I reminded him.

"I doubt that."

"It's smarter to play up their abilities than to play them down."

Another advisor with red hair and a navy blue suit stood at the front.

I quickly glanced back at the Kings. Royce on Mr. Kings left and Mr. King's wife on his right. He looked at me, making a circle with his thumb and index finger as if saying I was doing perfect. I smiled and looked back.

"I say that we ask them to join us for a meeting and see if they will negotiate and what they want because…" He was cut off by Royce snickering and Mr. King slamming his hand down.

"No! I _do not_ negotiate with these kinds of terrorists!" He growled.

"How would we get them to agree?" I wondered.

"It does not matter! I _do not_ negotiate! End of story!" He growled.

"Hold on. He might have a point. If we can get them in, at least one, we can maybe catch them, or at least understand why they are doing it." I mused.

He was quiet.

"Continue." I instructed.

"We leave a note on the door or on windows saying that we want them to come peacefully to speak with us and to leave a reply to where or if they want to." He finished.

"It could work, but they would most likely be prepared for everything we did. And if we saw their faces, it would be an excuse to kill us. Could we really chance that?" I asked. "If they finish what they want to do here maybe they will just leave."

"Not without taking more lives or my money! I am not going to negotiate! I will make sure one way or another, that one of their men will die for every one of ours! They have taken two and so will we. I will not cower in fear from these cowards who won't even meet me in person!" Mr. King growled.

I stood up and took their places.

"These people have only stayed in one town for a number of months before leaving so I say that we lock this place down so that," I heard my cell phone beep. "Wait, one second."

I opened up my new message and read who it was from. The name _Emmett_ flashed on my screen and I opened the message which read,

_Hey, yesterday was fun. Would you mind if I had another party tonight? My friends want me to… You can come : )_

I replied quickly saying,

_No, I am finally getting some quiet and I am keeping it!_

I put my cell phone down and continued.

"Sorry, where was I? Oh, right, we lock this place down so that…" I heard another _Bahd-beep_ sound and groaned looking back at my phone which revealed another text from Emmett.

_Please! It will be fun!_

I groaned and typed back quickly knowing Mr. King wouldn't be impressed.

_I said no; now leave me away before you get me fired!_

I pushed my phone into the table and looked back at Mr. King.

"Continue." He pushed.

"I say that we lock this place down so that no other humans can get in or out, and prepare for them to send in another animal so we do not risk any more…" _Bahd-beep._

I glared at my phone.

_If you get fired we can have all the parties that we want to because you won't have anywhere to go in the morning!_

I growled and put my phone on vibrate before pushing it in my pocket.

"Okay! I say we lock this place up so that they cannot get back in and then while they struggle, if you really think you can, call the FBI and tell them where they are." I finished.

"Hmm… I like the getting rid of the animal idea. That is clearly a way they are getting what they want, and it's just some animal." Mr. King mused and his wife nodded. Her hair was white and done up properly, she dressed in pearls and looked quite formal. I noticed Royce grin almost evilly when his father mentioned _some animal_.

I assumed he found the fact my pockets continued to vibrate funny, as a lot of the advisors did. I smiled and nodded as I watched them all walk out before looking at my phone.

Five new text messages from Emmett.

_Please!_

_I swear I will let you sleep!_

_How could texting get you fired?_

_Are you in a meeting?_

_Don't answer if you are…_

My phone vibrated as another message came in.

_Is the meeting over yet?_

I growled and dialled his number.

"Hello, I've been expecting you." I heard him say on the other end of the line.

"Emmett, I am working and it is extremely hard to do when I have you trying to talk to me every five seconds!" I whined.

"I have a job too, you know. I just work at night mostly." He mused.

"Then how are you always having parties?" I asked.

"I'm not always there. We have meetings during the day and take action at night. It's easier for people and us if we don't get in the way." He explained.

"I have to go. I'll see you when I see you." I answered hanging up.

I walked into my office before, locking up and heading home. I was once again, complete beat. I could barely move my arms, and my feet hurt. I figured I could relax and watch TV but it wasn't working, so I changed the batteries in the remote two times and pressed all of the TV buttons, of which took me about 15 minutes to find, but once again none worked. I checked all the cords and they were all plugged in, causing me to growl and stomp over to Emmett's door.

I knocked a couple times before hearing him yell from the other side of the door, "Demitri! If you're drunk again I'm not letting you in, you coc-"He swung the door open and stopped seeing me.

"I don't think you should be complaining about _other _people's drinking habits." I commented pointing to the giant vodka bottle in his hand.

"Duh, what do you need?" He asked.

"My TV's not working. Could you help me?" I asked.

"Sure. What's the problem?" He asked.

"I don't know. Help me." I instructed.

He nodded and followed me to my apartment.

"I tried the remote, the buttons, all the cords." I explained.

He sat behind the TV and in about minute he raised his eyebrow.

"You checked all the cords?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"Yes. Just fix it." I said.

"There's nothing to fix." He said standing. "It's not plugged in."

"Are you serious?" I asked. He grinned and nodded.

"And I'm drunk!" He laughed.

I pushed him out of my apartment and decided I was too tired for TV.

I went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up and got dressed. Today I had to help with information, and design a new, better gate, that we would even install by the door now. We hadn't because it was bullet proof glass that even a car couldn't drive through.

I wore a pink dress that went down to my knees, with two straps and pink high heels. I put my hair in a bun, grabbed my bad and left.

In the hallway, I saw Dylan. He took one look at me and smiled.

"Rosalie." He grinned widely.

"Hi, Dylan. I would love to talk, but I have to go to work." I said.

"Then maybe, would you like to grab a cup of coffee later?" He asked. I was two steps down the stairs and I hesitated.

"I'm not sure..." I said.

"Why not? Are you dating someone?" He asked.

"Not really, but..." I tried.

"Then what would get in your way?" He challenged.

"Okay, fine. I'll come to your apartment after work." I said. He smiled widely and nodded.

I walked out and grabbed a cab.

I rode there thinking about today and yesterday. I really liked Emmett, but if he was going to keep having girls over I wouldn't try to make him like me.

I walked in and went to the front desk, with Mr. King, Royce and a contractor.

People were working around us a couple whistled at me when I walked in. Wow, that happen everywhere.

"I'm here." I said when I reached them.

"Hello, Rosalie. What would you say is the average size of a thief?" Mr. King asked.

"A thief, or one from last night, because I doubt anyone else has ever gotten in." I said. "But from what I could tell," I walked over to the gate area, to get proportion. "The shortest might be around here, and the tallest... There?"

They nodded.

"Assuming they are the only ones that can get in, we should keep any opening about... 40" in area." The contractor said confusing me.

We worked like that all day. I was bored out of my mind. A police officer helped me close every door, and I went home.

I walked to Dylan's door and knocked, keeping my promise. I saw Emmett come around the corner and look at me.

"Wow." He said. I looked at him and smiled. "Rose, that outfit is..."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Need to borrow something, or something?" He asked, seeing I was at Dylan's door.

"No, we are going out for coffee." I grinned.

"Why?" His eyebrows went together.

"I want to. He asked. I thought, why not?" I said.

"Dressed like that?" He assumed folding his arms across his chest. It made him look bigger, and overall scarier. For anyone else, I mean.

"I just got back from work." I knocked.

"Why can't we just go to dinner?" He asked.

"I don't feel like being, just some other girl." I said.

"You're not." He corrected.

"I am to you." I said.

"How?" He challenged.

"Who was the girl last night, who was the lip gloss left by, the night before, where were you the night before that?" I asked. Knocking again.

"Last night... Was... A friend? The night before I had a party, and the night before that I was at home." I said.

"With who?" I growled. He didn't answer. "Why was the music so quiet?"

"She said she would only do what I wanted if we were alone." He fought.

"Uh-hu." I mumbled, and Dylan opened the door.

"Hey!" He smiled widely looking at me. Emmett still stood by his door.

"Hey, want to go?" I asked. He looked over at Emmett and smiled a little less.

"Sure." He shut his door and hurried out next to me. When he passed Emmett he tried to stay next to the wall. I didn't care. He was just a big teddy bear. Looked tough but was a marshmallow. I turned quickly and blew him a kiss. He was still watching as we got out of sight.

"So tell me about yourself." I said.

"There's not much to tell. I was born in Miami, I was raised by my father. I have an older brother. I'm a trainer, and there's not much else to tell." He said.

"Nice." I smiled.

"And you?" He asked.

"I'm from New York, had both parents, two brothers..." I'm thinking about Emmett on our date.

"That's nice." We drank coffee, I paid for mine, like I asked. We walked around town, talking about nothing then got back to the apartment.

"That was fun." He smiled.

"Yeah it was," If cutting off your own arm was considered fun. He went in to kiss me but I pushed him away.

"No, sorry. It's too soon for that." I said.

"That's fine." He groaned and I walked into my apartment. I threw my keys down and my back, taking me hair out. Then someone knocked on my door.

I opened it to see Emmett with a Rose in his hand. He held it out. I smiled and took it, and read the note attached.

_You deserve much better,_

_Then a guy running around,_

_If I promise I'll do better,_

_Will you stay around?_

I looked up at him and grinned.

"It's not rhyming if the words are the same." I giggled.

"You said you like poetry. It's not like you said you like monster cars, that I can do. Can I come in now?" He grinned and I laughed.

"Okay. Read it to me, and then you can come in." I smiled.

"Do I have to? It's so dumb!" He complained.

"Fine, tell me a poem that would make me want to let you in." I challenged.

"Uh, Roses are red, Violets are blue, and when can I have sex with you?" He grinned widely and I burst into laughter. "Okay, Yes, I get it, I'm an ass, Lets go put it up your ass?"

"Oh my god! Emmett!" I yelled laughing.

"Can I come in? I'll stop." He smiled.

"Come in, come in." I pulled him in laughing.

We sat on my couch still laughing.

"How long do you want to stay?" I asked.

"Until breakfast?" He grinned.

"No." I smiled. I loved the idea, but it seemed like I would be giving in to fast. He seemed like the kind of guy who would call me back, and If not I would just walk next door, but I'm guessing that's where most woman go wrong.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I have work in the morning and I'm not just giving you what you want." I said.

"Then you shouldn't wear that outfit." He said.

I grinned. "I have to do research."

"On what?" He asked.

"I have to look through the patterns of the Ghosts. You know the bank robbers? Mr. King wants to know if it's common for them to come back soon." I said.

"They did it?" He asked.

"Maybe. But if so I say we just lock the place down and don't put people inside to guard it." I said putting my laptop on my lap.

"Why?" He asked.

"They are going to get in, so why let them have someone to kill?" I asked, and he just nodded.

I stared into his eyes and couldn't help but hug him again. All I could think about was what he had said about his family. He rubbed my back and I kissed his shoulder once. "I'm sorry."

"About what?" He asked.

"Everything. I wish I could change what happened to you." I said, and he seemed to catch on, he hugged me tighter and we sat like that for a minute.

Then I let go and turned back to my computer. He sat right next to me. Our legs touching.

I typed in the word Ghosts and the first two responses about the devil, and dead people and stuff, but then was an info page about them. I clicked it and a page full of words appeared in front of a dark, question marked background. I read a bit down. There was a large introduction and options on where to go next.

I hit the button _Victims_.

I wanted to see what would come up. I read it and said the main key points out loud.

"They are one of the biggest known threats to America, Canada, and Mexico. No one knows when they might strike or why. They kill anything in their path. When it first started people in major cities wouldn't leave their own homes past dark. They feared running into them." I started.

"That's ridiculous." Emmett said.

"No. It's true. When I was in New York, I wasn't aloud out past dark, even into my own back yard. No one was, when it first started. I was about... 12. It was like a new disease had hit. My mother made me always have money for a pay phone, and carry a cell phone. It actually made people nicer for a while. Everyone was afraid they were going to piss off a Ghost, and not even realize it." I said.

"Yeah, but look at this. People started using their name as a form of protection. If ever scared or threatened the chance it was the truth made the threat back off. How would they be a threat in three countries at once?" Emmett asked.

"I know. That's what I did to you. Only it worked better where they were most likely attacking next. We did it when we were younger. In New York, me and my friends would sneak out or go somewhere. If we got into trouble we would say we were dating one of them, or one was our brother or parent or something." I said.

"When did that stop?" He asked.

"When we accidentally said it to an undercover cop..." I mused and he burst into laughter.

"What happened next? You call your Ghost and get him to break you out!" Emmett laughed louder.

"No... They called my mom and the police said I had to stop saying that because it was dangerous. My mom gave me a five hour lecture on that." I said.

"Why was it dangerous?" He asked with the small town brain of his.

"If I happened to say it to one of them, they would probably get pissed off and probably try to kill me. Actually rape and then kill me, they said." I explained.

"They rape people?" He asked.

"Yes. Everyone knows that. The only time they don't is in a hurry." I said. His face looked slightly disgusted.

"That's... Why... Who... What the fuck?" He asked.

"I know." I said starting to read on. "They have amazing skills, and have learned to improve their senses. Their hearing is beyond perfect, their sight is beyond perfect and so on. They have amazing memories, and are not known for writing down or keeping information."

"That would have been helpful in school." Emmett said.

"They usually scope out a town before invading it. Starting with smaller stores then hitting a jack pot. They only go to the main theft point four times. Never more, but sometimes less. Depending what they wanted from it." I finished.

"How many dates are between each invasion?" Emmett asked.

"It doesn't say exactly. But it says it all happens in a month. So they could move on." I said.

"How are you going to catch them?" He asked.

"We don't want to catch them, just stop them." I said.

"That seems... Not likely." He said.

"It's easier than catching one." I said. He just nodded.

We read over a high school debate on whether they are good or not. The not side won.

There was news reports and pictures on some of the robberies. We got beer which made it all funnier.

"Did you seriously?" He asked when I told him we used to imagine them breaking into our school or bank to make it interesting.

"Yeah. We thought we could save the day. Or maybe they wouldn't hurt us, because we were minors. That idea changed when the two kids were found dead one time." I said.

"I remember that." He said looking down, and then he laughed.

"You wanted to be in that situation?" He laughed.

"It never happened." I said.

It was about ten when we finished. We laughed towards the door.

"I think that superman is stronger than batman!" I laughed.

"But batman's human, so if he tried to stop them, he would have more... more stuff." Emmett disagreed on our debate on who could catch them first, superman or batman. He had a bottle of beer in his hand and he couldn't walk strait. I was leaning against him for support. I think I was drunk.

"Maybe it was batman." I mused.

"NO! Its superman!" Emmett changed sides.

"No, because batman can flirt them into captivity." I grinned.

"Yeah your right." He muttered taking another sip of beer. "Wait, no! They are not gay! Because superman's there!" He laughed throwing me over his shoulder and running me to the couch and laying me back on it. He laid over me and smiled.

I moved my hand through his hair and grinned. "You're sexy."

I played with a couple small pieces of his hair and he crashed his face into mine. He moved his lips over mine and held my body by my back. I kissed him back, half missing his mouth. I was terrible with aim when I was drunk. I wrapped both arms around his neck. Then my legs wrapped around his waist. He stood and carried me to my bedroom and we lay on my bed.

"No, no! We can't!" I choked out.

"Yeah, we can." He disagreed.

"No, I have work." I said.

"So?" He asked.

"Nope." I rolled off the bed and pushed him out my front door and to his. He slapped my ass and laughed. "Leave bitch."

"You're fun." He laughed. He opened his door and walked in shutting it. I went to my apartment but it was locked. I groaned and banged on his door. He opened it with a grin. He held my keys in front of him. I reached to grab them but he put them over his head. He grinned. "Bah bah bah bah." He leaned down and I kissed him again. He handed me my keys and slapped my ass when I went back to my house.

I dropped in my bed laughing and passed out.

I woke up with my head buzzing. It hurt again. I remembered the night before. My head burned and I was still happy. I smiled and giggled.

I got dressed for work with black pants, a white shirt and black coat and bag. I wore pumps and a silver necklace.

I caught a cab and rode to the museum. With the price I spend on taxis it would probably be smarter to just buy a new car.

I walked in, impressed by how much was already done.

"Hale!" Mr. King called from upstairs. I followed him into his office. "What did you find?"

Shit, hangover. "I uh- I couldn't find an exact date, they are not persistent, but they are always within one month. They will only come four times at most, and they never, under any circumstances leave witnesses."

"So what does this mean?" He asked.

"I suggest, as soon as this place is finished, we close it under lock down for the rest of the month." I said.

"Are you crazy? We are finishing by noon! We have three scheduled tours and five hundred people trying to get in." He said. "Not to mention the people looking for their money!"

"If we told them who did it, then they wouldn't come anyway!" I fought.

"We are not 100% positive it's them, and until we are, we do not close down. Is that understood?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. King." I mumbled.

I had to help 14 people around and 16 people wanted more information than I could give. When I went to the bank for some quietness, people started asking what had happened. Two constructors were finishing with the gate, and another was installing more cameras in all the offices. So much for Emmetts sex in my office idea.

I walked around the art hall, looking at all the paintings. One covered the whole wall, at the end of the hall. I tilted my head, trying to see it from a new view. I felt something squeeze my hips as someone hugged me to their body. They kissed my neck and I guessed who it was. I put my hand in his hair and turned to see Emmett. I smiled. A part of me said it wasn't him, so knowing it was made me happy.

"So this is where you work?" He said.

"Yep." I smiled.

"Can I have a tour?" He asked.

"Sure, but you might have to pay me." I held out my hand.

"I don't suppose this is like hiring a prostitute?" He grinned handing me $100.

"Sure. I'll show you a somewhat good time, pretend I'm impressed and at the end of the hour I'll kick you out." I smiled.

We walked around and I told him about the different exhibits. He looked around everywhere. Not even at what I was showing him Mr. A.D.D. He would keep on making sounds, as if he was paying attention. He was looking at the walls and roof, and the floor. I watched him and talked.

"And this... Is... The Tihiu Kupa. It's an early 18th century sculpture of the new settlers, in the eyes of the first nations. You will see that it's changed a bit from... The ones made when arrived... This is a fossil of a raptors vocal cords. Boring to some, but it proves they had their own way of speech and... Did you know barnacles have the biggest penises on Earth?" I asked, his head snapped into focus of the bone in front of him. I had just taken him through the entire museum and I don't think he heard anything but penis.

"What?" He asked.

"Emmett. You haven't been paying attention at all, have you?" I accused.

"Yeah, black guys don't have the biggest dicks around. Got it." He said.

"What the fuck, Emmett." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"You're wasting my time!" I complained.

"I paid you. You should know the only interesting thing in this building is you." He said making me smile.

"Would you like to see my office now?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "But there's a security camera in there, so don't think anything is going to happen. Not that anything would if there wasn't one."

"Why not?" He asked following.

"We aren't even dating." I said.

"We made out." He said.

"We were drunk." I said.

"Well, you were, I can hold my liquor." He said with pride.

I rolled my eyes and we walked into my office.

"Nice." He said. "So I was thinking I would drive you home. When do you get off?"

"Seven." I said.

"I thought this place closed at half passed six." He said.

"Yeah, but I have to make sure it's completely closed." I said.

"I can help. Then we can leave faster." He offered.

"I have to leave at seven. And right now I have to introduce Mike to our new guard Alec." I said. "You can play on the computer if you want. I'll be right back." I walked out and closed my office door. I walked to the employees lounge. I saw a man with dark hair.

"Hello, you must be Alec. I'm Rosalie Hale." I said shaking his hand.

"Hello." He smiled.

"This is your new partner, Mike." I said. I gave him his uniform and everything he would need. He had already stood in for Mike or Eric before, but now he was part in charge.

I went back to my office.

"We need to leave." He rushed out.

"You do. It's six thirty." I said pushing him out the door.

"But I wanted to go out. You know, on a date." He said.

"Fine. We will after seven." I said.

"But I got reservations for seven thirty." He said.

"I will leave seven on the dot. I won't be here a second longer, okay." I promised. I kind of wanted to reject his offer because he just assumed I would go, but I wanted him out.

"Not a second later." He warned with a grin.

I smiled. He walked out the banks doors, and I walked around to close all the doors and windows. I turned off the lights and said goodbye to Mike and Alec.

After that I jumped into a cab.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Uh- um..." I said looking around my feet for my purse. "Shit. I forgot it inside."

I jumped out to go get it.

"If you're more than five minutes, I'm going to have to leave." He warned.

"I'm getting a bag, not giving a heart transplant." I said running into the building again. I locked the door behind me, just in case. I ran upstairs and into my office. I looked into my bag and dropped my phone onto the floor. I bent down and picked it up, but paused. I swear I heard someone talking. "Hello?"

Nothing. I shrugged it off and went downstairs. I looked at the large clock. Shit. 7:08. I needed to get a new taxi, and it wasn't just like New York where you put out your hand and suddenly have twenty options.

I went to the door and pushed it open, but it wouldn't budge. I groaned and pushed it again. I pulled out my key and tried to unlock it, but it wouldn't. Was the building under lock down? I really hopped not. I turned and froze. A man covered head to toe in black stood across the room, pointing a gun at me. I stopped breathing and wanted to cry.

I saw him load the gun and prepare to shoot. A gun went off, but thank god it was from upstairs. Kinda. I saw a figure fall down the stairs, and for a second thought it was one of the robbers. It was Alec. The man with the gun facing me looked at me until another man on the stairs stopped him. The two men, the bigger ones came downstairs too. One ran over and pulled me by my arm to where the others were.

"Open the vault." He demanded in a deep, murderous voice. It sounded like he was making it do that. They threw me down so I sat in front of them. I felt tears fall down my eyes. They surrounded me, one on each side and my back against the wall.

"No." I said.

"What was that?" He asked clicking the gun he had pointed at me.

"I said no!" I cried. I'm not stupid. You need a password, keys and ID to get in. If I told them how to get in, they would kill me anyway.

"I said open the vault." He repeated, standing in the middle.

"I said no." I cried again. I was scared to death. Here stood some random killer holding a gun to my head. I should have just left my bag behind. Maybe walked home or showed the cab driver my boob. I would rather that. And now I was across the room from Alec's dead, draining body.

"Do you understand the fucking situation, blondy?" One asked in the same voice as the other.

I didn't answer. I tried to hold in the tears I felt coming. I didn't want to die sad. I hugged my knees and put my face into them. All I could think was all the people I loved and would miss. I love you mom. I love you dad. I loved my brothers. I love Vera. I love Emmett. I love my puppy, I had to leave at home. I love my life, and I never wanted it to end.

I felt something hard hit my head. It hurt and my hand went up to feel blood in my hair. I looked up at them. More tears escaped my eyes and I wanted to scream. One turned to face the other way, looking a bit annoyed. Probably wishing I was dead already.

The other was looking at the clock, and the one with the gun pushed it against my forehead.

"Get us into that fucking vault. We are going to kill you either way. It's better to die with purpose than make us come back and do it again." He growled.

I cried more and tried to flinch away from the gun.

"You do it." He gave the gun to guy in the middle.

"We will make a deal. We let you live, you let us in." He said in the same voice as the other.

"I can't." I cried.

"I'm fucking trying to work with you here, will you just do it?" He growled.

I cried more. The last guy turned a bit and looked down at me. I think he was the one that had killed Angela, but that was a guess. There was three others. Also they were about the same size.

He suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me to one of the vault doors.

He pushed my cheek up against it, holding me there against my struggles. I started to cry more. He put his face in front of mine.

"Open the fucking doors, because it's the only way you're fucking getting out of here alive." He growled quietly.

"I can't!" I repeated.

"Why not?" He growled and Emmett popped into my mind. He would be thinking I stood him up, then find out I was murdered.

I wished he was here. He would protect me.

"I don't know how! I've only been here a week. They wouldn't tell me that!" I cried harder. Of course I knew how to get inside it. What if there was a problem? I would need to get in. Mr. King told me how on Thursday. I don't even think Royce knows how to get in.

"You're lying!" He accused.

"No! I don't know!" I cried.

He groaned and let go of me. I fell with my head in my lap again.

"Please. Please don't kill me." I begged quietly. "I-I... Don't want to die."

"Get your phone." One said. I pulled it out after a second of hesitation.

"You have one last call. That's how nice we can fucking be." He growled.

I looked at my phone. I wasn't calling my parents. They were going to find out like everyone else. I wasn't going to make them think I had to suffer. I wasn't calling my brothers or friends. I could only think of one, and I was completely happy with him being the last person I talked to. I dialled Emmett's number and cried putting it to my head.

It rang a few times then went straight to voice mail. He was probably still waiting at dinner.

I spoke into the voice mail. It was better than death.

"Hey, Em. I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. I wish I was there, trust me I do, but..." I cried louder. "I-I -uh. I have a gun to my head, and I'm sorry. I wish I had. And I swear if I had known this was going to happen I would have just covered the camera in my office and done what you wanted. I really did want to. I'm sorry I really like you and should have trusted you more and..." I saw the guy with the gun twitch and shuffled pushing the gun at the other guy. He looked annoyed, probably annoyed this was taking so long. I wanted to cry, but if this is what I did before I died, I would make it last forever.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry and please tell my whole family and all my friends I love them. I didn't want to call them and tell them what's happening, I don't want this to be my moms last memory of me." I cried louder, trying to stop so I could talk. "I'm really sorry, and..."

I stopped and the phone dropped, when I saw a flash of light. My head filled with pain, at first I thought I had been shot. We all looked over as the alarm started. Mike was what I was thinking. A loud sound motioned that the alarm had been set off and two off the three men, ran upstairs, clearly about to bolt with whatever they had left upstairs. The last one stayed to guard me and make sure I couldn't leave, or tell anyone, probably. He looked at me once, with a small change of expression, but his full face was covered with black.

He turned and we both saw Mike behind him. He punched the man in the face twice, then grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him. The man punched him once knocking him to the floor. I gasped and jumped back. Mike stood back up to swing and but the other man was faster. He hit him once in the face and once in the gut. Mikes face was bleeding as he fell to the ground in front of me. I bent down to help him. The man walked over and kicked me to the side. He put his foot on Mikes chest and pulled out a gun, from his side, shooting him in the face.

I screamed and covered my face crying. I didn't look up again. I heard police cars and looked up slowly. The man was gone and I cried louder seeing the blood drained across the floor. I saw police officers enter the building, with red and blue covering the background.

One ran over to me, with his hand over his gun, and two went to Mike, four feet away from me.

"Ma'am, Are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head no, and he pulled me up and carried half my weight out. I held my hand on my hand and they sat me down in a car, to examine it.

"You are going to need stitches." Someone said.

There was an ambulance they sat me in to stitch my head. After they took me to the station.

"Here." A cop handed me a cup of coffee. I was sitting in a room, with a large 'mirror'. A cop sat across from me as well as Mr. King.

"Rosalie, what happened?" He asked.

"I went to grab my purse, and the door was locked. I turned and a man in black was pointing a gun at me." I said.

"Did he shoot at you?" He asked.

"No. Another man stopped him. They wanted me to open a vault." I said.

"Did you!" Mr. King yelled.

"No. I told them I didn't know how." I said.

"And they believed you?" The police officer asked.

"Not at first." I answered.

"Did they... Do anything to you. Sexually?" He asked.

"No." I cried again.

"How many were there?" He asked.

"Three, that I could see." I answered.

"And they left you alive?" He asked.

"The alarm scared them, and then Mike came so one killed him. The police showed up and they left." I said.

"Are you sure these are Ghosts we are dealing with? It doesn't seem like them to leave a fight. Or to leave a witness alive." The cop mused.

"You said the door was locked. Did you lock it?" Mr. King asked.

"Yes. When I came back in, so no one come in after. But it didn't unlock when I tried." I explained.

"The building was locked down. It was set to lock down at 7:05pm... By your computer." He said.

"What?" I asked. I could tell he meant something by that but I couldn't tell what.

"It's just that it's... Not normal for them to leave a person alive... And a woman like you... Seems like more likely to be a victim of theirs. We are almost positive it's them by this point. So we have been thinking that maybe..." The cop started. It clicked in.

"You think I helped them?" I screamed.

"It happened a week after you started. You came to town, so did they. And you were acting irritable until the day after." He explained.

"I had no sleep! Of course I got fucking pissed off! But I wouldn't murder or even help someone murder someone over this!" I screamed.

"We just need to know that you're not with them." He said.

"No! They pointed a freaking gun to my head and smashed my face against the wall! If I was with them I would have let them in the vault." I yelled. It made sense to them.

I had the blanket wrapped around me from the medics. And sipped more coffee.

"Oh and, we checked your phone, and called your last contact listed so we could get an idea of what was going on." He said. "You have a friend coming to pick you up."

"Will you be coming to work tomorrow?" Mr. King asked.

"Should I?" I asked.

"I think you should take a day off. For any stress." He said. I nodded and there was a knock on the door.

"Sir, Emmett McCarty is here." A dark man said. Emmett? Why was he here?

"Your rides here." The cop said to me. Oh right.

We walked out and I wanted to cry when I saw him standing there, worry filling his face. I walked over to him and handed the blanket to a cop.

"What happened?" Emmett asked. I walked into his arms and held in the tears.

"Mr. McCarty. Can we ask you a couple questions?" I heard a man ask.

"Sure." He said. I didn't look back. I kept my face in Emmetts chest, hugging his stomach.

"Did Rosalie call you today?" The cop asked.

"I don't know. I haven't been home. Not my cell phone." He said.

"How do you know Mrs. Hale?" He asked.

"She's my neighbour." He answered.

"Thank you. That's all. You may go." The police said.

Emmett pulled me to the parking lot, and helped me into a large jeep. When he jumped in the tears started to come again. Shock and fear filled me.

"What's wrong?" He asked scared and concerned.

"I-I-I... H-H-He... T-th-th-they! I was a hostage in a bank robbery! They were going to kill me! I didn't know what they wanted and they didn't care!" I cried. He hugged me to his side, petting my hair. "I was so scared, a-a-and I saw t-them k-k-kill Mike! I saw Alec... I couldn't leave!"

"Baby..." He sighed, not knowing what else.

"I wanted you there. I'm so sorry. I should have left with you! I had to get stitches. I was so scared." I cried. "Then my boss and the police thought I had helped, because I'm still alive! They are going to see what happened by security camera, then decide. I could go to jail!"

He hugged me still. I cried a bit more then calmed down.

"I'm here. You're fine." He said. I felt better but fear still filled my mind. I was scared they would come after me. They never left victims alive.

"They are going to kill me. They are going to come back, I know it. They are going to find where I live and kill me!" I cried.

"You're not going to die. No one's going to hurt you." He said with confidence that made me calm down completely.

"I don't want to die." I finished.

"No one's going to kill you. I promise that I'll keep you safe." He said. I nodded and he started the car.

I laid my head on his shoulder. He started to laugh and I looked up.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought you had stood me up, then the police called me. It happened to correspond with what I was thinking." He laughed.

"What were you thinking?" I wondered.

"I thought you had stood me up. I was thinking that you had better be in a jail cell, or dead. It was hard for me to understand why you would do it. Then the police called. At first I laughed a lot." He grinned, making me giggle.

"You dick." I laughed leaning on his arm and he laughed louder.

"I really like you." I said after a few minutes.

"I really like you too." He said.

"Want to grab dinner?" I asked.

"Sure, from where?" He asked pulling into the parking lot of our apartment.

"Homemade?" I asked.

"You can cook?" He said shocked.

"Let's find out." I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. "Your house or mine?"

"Yours. I have no food." He said.

"I have no chips or beer." I warned.

"I'll be right back." He grinned and ran out.

I opened my fridge and pulled out any food we could possibly use.

He walked back in with beer and chips, tossing them on the table.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"What do you have?" He replied.

"Like fish?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Caesar salad?" I tried. Looking over my counter to see if I had what I needed. I felt something move over my ass, and turned jumping, with a small scream. He grinned and put his hands on my hips. "Want pasta?"

He nodded looking over my face. I put my hands on his shoulders and smiled. I couldn't help it. As much as I wanted him, I wanted to hold back. I would look stronger. Better. More controlled. But I really wanted him.

"My mom's going to be pissed. One week on my own and I was already being held hostage at gun point." I said.

"She'll get over it." He said, cupping my face and bringing it to his. He moved our lips together. I ran my hands over his chest, as his fingers ran through my hair. When I finally found the strength, I pushed him away.

"We need to eat." I gasped.

"I'll give you something to put in your mouth." He grinned and I laughed.

"How about food." I said. I grabbed a pot and filled it with water, putting it on the stove. I added noodles and stirred, Emmett wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I felt incredibly safe in his arms. I wanted him so bad, and I wanted to throw away all my morals and charge him into my bedroom, or on the couch.

I finished starting the noodles and started frying meat. I added a few vegetables, and soon tomato sauce. I mixed them all up. I had to struggle to move. Emmett held me to him. I didn't mind it though.

I sliced two long pieces of bread and covered them with butter, garlic and herbs. I put it in the oven.

I grabbed lettuce and sauces.

I drained the water and mixed the sauce and pasta. Putting them in a bowl on the table, with the salad and garlic toast.

"Dinners served." I announced. He smiled and sat at my small table.

He took one bite and his face lit up.

"You can cook!" He concluded.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I'm not even kidding. You should be a chef!" He yelled.

"Thank you." I smiled wider.

We ate laughing about how things are done in a kitchen and ended up eating by the TV. We watched American Dad and ate anything we saw on the show, and drank what they drank. To see what would happen in real life.

We ended up running out of alcohol.

"I'll go down the street and get some." I said. I ran down and bought vodka, whiskey and beer. And red wine for later.

When I walked back upstairs I ran into Dylan.

"Fun night?" He said looking at the liquor in my arms.

"Yeah." I grinned.

"So anyway, I was thinking that maybe you and I could go out on another date." He said.

"I'm n-not sure." I stumbled.

"Please, it would mean a lot!" He grinned.

"Sure." I stepped forwards meaning to go around him, but my mouth attached to his somehow and he held me to his body. I tried to push him away but the bags in my hands stopped me.

He slammed me against a couple walls, and the door to my apartment. I banged on it quickly and it swung open. I flew back and saw Emmett in front of me. He punched Dylan three times.

"Don't touch her again." He growled in a scary voice. He slammed the door and looked at me.

I stared at him with my jaw dropped. Dropping the bags I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my hips and grinned.

"Are you even allowed to drink?" He asked.

"They didn't even ask for ID." I giggled. I didn't mention that the whole time I felt like I was being watched and followed. My mind feared that the Ghosts were still around. I had wanted to cry, but now that Emmett was here I felt better. He wasn't leaving me alone tonight and I didn't care what he thought about that.

We drank a bit more and laughed until we were almost drunk.

"It's almost midnight. I should leave." He laughed standing holding my hand. He kissed my fingers as we walked to the door. The thought of him leaving me home alone scared me.

"Don't go." I said as he reached for the handle. He turned his head to look at me. "I don't want to be alone tonight. Please don't leave me."

He didn't say anything. He turned and walked back into the apartment. I smiled and pulled him to my bedroom. He sat on my bed and I lay next to him.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch... or floor?" He asked.

I grinned and shook my head. I pulled him to lie next to me, pulling his arm over my body. I turned and put my back to his chest, hugging his arms.

I pulled the blanket over us and closed my eyes. I slept for about an hour or two, and then woke up again. I was still in Emmetts arms. I rolled over and looked at his dark, blurry face. A small bit of light shone on his closed eyes and another bit on his chest. I looked at his eyes and the image of the men at the bank came to mind. My breathing stopped as I remembered the one who had pointed the gun at my head and the one who had pushed my face in the vault door. I started to cry in more fear.

"Don't cry." Emmett said with a tired voice. He didn't open his eyes as he pulled me tighter to his chest.

"I was so scared." I said against his chest.

He held me like that and I tried to squeeze out the memory. It wasn't hard with him here.

I woke up the next morning and smiled. He was still here next to me. I rolled over and lay on his chest. I looked up at his sleeping face. He was adorable. He was sexy. He was everything I wanted. I hated the thought of him being with someone else. And as much as I wanted him, I didn't want him to think I was easy. I was scared he might use me.

He started petting my hair, which told me he was awake. I kissed his chest and ran my hand over his body. He grinned. I felt luckier than anyone. Out of anyone who wanted him, he was in my bed, and without the promise of sex.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know." I said.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Anywhere." I said hugging his waist.

He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"It's sunny out. Want to go swimming?" He asked.

"Sure. Where?" I replied.

"Lake?" He offered.

"Okay." I said.

"Get ready then." He said sitting up.

"Now?" I asked. It was eight in the morning.

"It's a long drive." He said. I nodded and stood up. "I'll be right back."

"What do I need?" I asked.

"Well, normally people go with towels and bathing suits, but I wouldn't complain if you didn't." He grinned. I giggled and pushed him out.

I put on my pink, black and white bikini, then put a skin tight tank top on, followed be a pink T shirt, and white shorts. I put flip flops on and put my towel, book, phone and sunglasses in my bag. I heard a knock on the door and opened it to Emmetts smiling face.

"Ready?" He asked. I grinned at his dimples and nodded.

We walked into the garage of the building.

"Here." He said jumping in a huge jeep. I got in and buckled up. This is the same feeling as getting buckled into a roller coast.

He drove out as I put my seatbelt on.

"So where is this place?" I asked.

"One town over." He said.

"Why that far?" I asked.

"I like that lake. And it has a camp site around it." He said.

"Are we going camping now?" I raised my eyebrow.

"If you want. I have a tent in the back." He smiled.

"If you want. But I would have to tell my boss I'm going to be late tomorrow morning." I said.

He grinned and pulled into a drive threw.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said. I didn't even know where we were.

"Two pancake breakfast meals and two big mac combos." He said out the window.

"McDonald's isn't very healthy." I said.

"Either is driving, should we just walk?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Sure. Lets go." His eyes widened when I opened the door. He pulled me back in and drove to the window. He paid them and got the food. Then parked out front of the store. We got out and sat at the hood of the car.

"Why did you get burgers?" I asked.

"For later." He said. I nodded.

"What's your favourite colour?" He asked.

"Pink. Yours?" I asked.

"Blue. What's your favourite food?" He asked.

"Cake, and you?" I asked.

"Steak." He grinned. Of course it was. "What's your favourite movie?"

"Um... I forget. What's yours?" I asked. The second he asked it was like everything in my mind was erased. "I think its Legally Blonde."

"Mines Jaws. They are just so funny with the shark." He laughed.

"Oh my god." I laughed.

"What's your favourite animal?" He asked.

"Dolphins." I said.

"Mines bears and cats." He grinned.

"Anything that wants to scratch you?" I grinned.

"Your animal can't even come on land." He defended.

"As far as you know." I said and he laughed. "What's with the questions?"

"I just want to know more about you." He smiled.

The door of the restaurant opened and two girls walked out. They giggled and waved at Emmett.

"Do you know them?" I asked.

"I want to." He said, and then turned to look at me. "As friends!"

"That's fine." I said. They were whores anyway.

"I'm serious." He said.

"I'll help you with that." I growled standing up I walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. My brother over there just got dumped after a two year relationship. Could you help make him feel better?" I asked.

"Of course!" One said, sounding like a porn star.

"What's your name?" One asked when she got over to him.

"Emmett." He said. They rubbed their hands over his thy and groin. Whores! Like I said. I asked to help not sleep with him.

They moved their hands over his chest and abs making orgasmic sounds. Were they prostitutes? I walked over and stood in front of them.

"You poor baby." One cried in fake sadness. Men were so easy.

He grinned at them, but I had a plan. Turn him on and make him stay that way.

"Why did your girlfriend leave you?" One asked.

"Herpes." I said. They jumped back screaming.

"EW!" They gagged.

"I don't have herpes... She does!" He tried as they walked away. Then he turned back to me. "Why?"

"Fine. I'll tell them I was lying. Make up some story they will only believe because they don't want to look to easy. Then while you hump their brains out, which won't be too hard, I'll go inside and find some fat guy in need of a workout." I grinned. His expression turned serious.

"Are you serious?" He asked and I nodded still grinning. "You wouldn't do tha- There's no fa- Why would they want you?"

That's was fucking it! Did he just say I wasn't fucking good enough for someone, anyone at all! For a second I thought it through. Maybe they wouldn't like me that much. Or wouldn't want me. Or they didn't want to be a part of me. The thought made my throat swell up.

"Lets go prove that wrong." I muttered. I started to walk around him then stopped. I didn't want to try to prove him wrong just to prove his point. I turned back to the jeep, trying to keep control as my eyes began to burn.

I got into the seat and he followed with a cocky grin. I didn't want to be near him. I wanted to go home and feel like an insecure 15 year old girl again. I wanted to cry and wish my mom was around.

He started to drive away, back on the highway. Our fun, happy, laughing trip was over and it would now be forced silence and awkward conversation when we got there.

"Take me home." I said quietly.

"What?" He asked.

"I said take me home. I don't want to go anywhere right now. Just take me home." I said.

"Why?" He asked shocked.

"I don't feel well." I lied. I wished he would just see why I was lying and make me feel better, but pride told me to keep quiet.

"What do you mean? How?" He asked.

"It was probably something I ate. But I want to go home." I said.

"Did I say something?" He tried.

"No! Just take me home!" I growled loudly.

"What did I do?" He asked. What the hell do you think you did? Why do you think women bring men down? So they shut the fuck up.

"NOTHING JUST TAKE ME THE HELL HOME!" I yelled.

"I can't until the next exit, can you wait?" He asked.

"Fine." I snarled.

We sat in silence as he drove.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry." He said after a minute.

"Shut up." I replied.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"What do you think you did? You just told me I wasn't good enough for sex with a complete stranger! It's a good thing I'm not a hooker!" I yelled.

"I didn't mean it like that." He defended.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Tell me all the other things you could have meant, that are so great!" I demanded.

"Okay I did mean that. But I only said it so you wouldn't try! Of course they would want you! In a second! That doesn't mean I want them to have you!" He yelled.

"So instead you said that!" I almost cried.

"Are you crying?" He asked.

"No!" I yelled. "Why would I be crying?"

"Rose, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to-" I cut him off.

"So as long as you're happy with who I'm with and what I do with them, it's okay. But you want a three sum with a couple of sluts and it's all great! That's a great rule Emmett. Here's something! When we get back, I'll have sex with Dylan and send you the video!" I yelled.

"Who's Dylan?" He asked.

"Our neighbour. The one you just punched in the face." I mumbled.

"I don't like him." He growled.

I put my hand on my head and closed my eyes. He moved his hand and rubbed my thy.

"Don't touch me." I said.

"You're the most beautiful, sexiest, brilliant person I have ever seen in my whole life, and ever will see. Nothing will change that. You can get me any second you want, but I don't know that I can get you, so of course I would lie when you starting thinking about other men." He said, with his hand still on my thy.

I looked up at him. He was looking at me and trying to look at the road at the same time.

He squeezed my thy then ran his hand over the inside of it.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

I leaned against his arm and closed my eyes.

"What's your favourite sport?" I asked, trying to keep up our last conversation.

"Football and... Dance." He said, my eyes snapped open.

"Dance?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I just love they way dancers can put their legs behind their heads and bend so many ways." He grinned.

"I can do that." I laughed. "I'll show you at the lake."

"Really?" Excitement filled his eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said.

He moved his hand up my arm, over my back and to my hair. He wrapped his fingers through it and pulled my head over to kiss my forehead.

He pulled into a dirt road, with parking around it. He parked in a bushy area near the lake. I smiled. The sun hit the beach but shade hid the car.

I jumped out of the car.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Emmett asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Camp. Do you want to camp here over night?" He asked.

"Stay the night." I decided.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I chose to check us in the camp site. Because I didn't want to carry anything or do anything.

I booked a spot next to the water. It seemed like a horror movie beginning but with Emmett I didn't care.

I walked back to the jeep. Emmett was standing beside it talking to some girl. Her back was to the jeep. She reached out and rubbed his arm. What was she doing? I ignored her walking by taking off my shirts so I was only in my bikini top and shorts.

Emmetts attention turn to me like a baby with any shiny toy. The girl didn't notice me. I walked around and sat in the drivers side. The girl was trying to be sexy. I sat in the drivers side, playing with my boobs casually. Yeah bitch!

I looked up stopping. His eyes were huge on me. I grinned and he almost glared.

When she left, talking about coming by later, he walked over to my side and pulled me out of the car by my forearm.

"What the hell was that!" He demanded pulling me to the hood of the car.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't be like that! What the hell was that about?" He asked.

"I felt like having fun." I said.

"Do you want me?" He asked. "Because if not why can't I have other woman flirt with me. Do you?"

"Yes." I muttered. I understood his point. He leaned me against the hood of the car, pressing his body to mine.

"Then tell me that." He whispered with his mouth above my ear. A tingle went down my back.

"Tell you what?" I asked. He put his hands on my hips and lips over and around my ear.

"Tell me you want me. Tell me to be yours." He instructed.

"No." I felt like being stubborn.

"Then do you mind if I bring a couple girls to our tent later?" He asked.

"I want you." I gasped. He pushed his face deeper into my jaw and gripped my hips tighter. "You're mine."

He pressed me completely into the jeep, leaning all his weight on me. He wrapped my legs around his waist and moved his hands to my chest. He kneaded at my chest and I gasped.

"Emmett! We are in public." I protested.

"Where's our camp site?" He asked against my skin.

"There." I pointed. He put me on his lap on the driver's side. "You can't drive like that."

"Why not?" He asked.

"It's not safe." I slid over to my side.

He groaned and drove to where I pointed. It was a small clearing surrounded by trees, with a small beach and the water. He parked and took out a tent. I watched as he set up.

"So, you're not going to help me?" He asked.

"Hire a prostitute. Make her work." I grinned.

"Oh. You're jealous?" He grinned.

"Nope. Bored." I said.

"Sure." He muttered. He had taken his shirt and the muscles on his back moved and flexed.

"Your back looks sexy when you do that." I smiled.

"Your ass looks sexy when you bend over." He complemented.

"It's supposed to." I smiled.

"I'm done." He said.

"Wanna go swimming?" I asked.

He grinned picking me up bridal style, kissing my stomach. He ran me to the water and threw me in as I screamed. There were others in the water too. They were camping and just visiting. It was a hot day, which made the water colder.

I screamed as I hit the water. It was like ice. There were other people in the water too. Most with kids. We swam a bit deeper and he kissed me. He wrapped my legs around his waist and held me there. He kissed me more. I doubted little kids could see us.

"Mine." He growled kissing my chest. He said it again kissing my neck and again on my jaw. "You're mine."

I nodded and kissed him, moaning at his hands on me, and wanting him more than ever.

We splashed in the water for a while, until lunch. We swam back to shore and ate the burgers.

"Should we go to the corner store and get dinner?" I asked. He kissed my cheek and ran to the car.

"I win." He grinned.

"The race was to the passengers side." I grinned getting in.

"We weren't racing. It was a competition on who had the sexiest walk. I won." He grinned, and I laughed.

We drove to the store that was about two minutes away.

"You get crap and I'll get the good food." Emmett said.

"Meaning?" I asked. "You get beer and chips, I get actual food."

"Yeah, that's what I said." He muttered.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the cash rejecter." I grinned and we walked in.

I grabbed hot dogs, and hot dog buns, not actually sure what to eat when camping. I've never camped before.

I grabbed bottled water and firewood.

Emmett walked passed me with beer, chips and pop in his hands.

"What's with the wood in your hands." He grinned.

"We want a fire don't we?" I asked.

"We are in a forest. Filled with trees. Trees are wood. Wood burns." He laughed then walked away muttering "New Yorkers."

I put the wood down. He had a point. I grabbed a flash light and battery's, and walked to the counter. Emmett was there with his stuff already.

"I'm Alyssa." I heard a girl say. I walked a few steps forward and put my stuff next to his.

"It's nice to meet you." He smiled. "Here's my stuff."

"Trying to stay healthy, I see." She giggled, leaning forward so she showed more cleavage. I made a coughing sound at the back of my throat. "One minute." She glared at me.

She didn't know I was with him. This could be fun.

"Who needs health. We have medical sciences to deal with it." He laughed and she giggled.

"A big guy like you probably works out." She grinned.

"Sometimes." He shrugged. She reached forward and grabbed his biceps.

"Nice." She smiled. I made another coughing sound. "Hold on!" She growled then muttered "Bitch."

Emmetts smile faded and she thought it was my fault. I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed his side.

"Baby, she called me a bitch." I said in a sad tone then grinned at her. She looked shocked.

"I heard." He said.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. I didn't know." She gasped.

"Know what? I'm in love with a bitch?" Emmett glared.

"I-I-I" She hesitated. "I'm so sorry. I'll give you a discount! Please don't tell my boss."

"How much of a discount?" Emmett asked.

"50, 70% is the most I can do." She said. He nodded and handed her money as she rang in the items. That wasn't as fun as I had planned. I had wanted to make him flirt with me over her, but the fear and embarrassment on her face was enough I guess. So I moved his hand down to my ass. She could feel self-conscious. He squeezed it and grinned.

"You love me." I whispered as she went to grab a bag.

"I just wanted her to feel bad." He said.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Here. Have a good day." She said.

We walked out and I saw in a mirror her eyes looking sad and mad as she watched Emmetts hand explore the back of my body.

I jumped in the jeep. He followed.

"I had a dog." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I had a dog. Her name was Lily. When I was younger. I loved her. Girl dogs are bitches. I loved a bitch." He said.

"Okay, I get it." I grinned.

"SERIOUSLY!" He yelled.

"What's so wrong with loving me?" I asked.

"Really?" He asked.

"I'm wondering." I mused.

"You laugh if I love you and get mad if I don't?" He groaned.

"Pretty much." I mumbled as we pulled back into the camp site.

He started a fire and I sat near it. He came and sat next to me.

"I'm cold." I said. I was either too hot by the fire or too cold away from it. He leaned over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Let's go for a hike." He said. I walked with him to a path. We walked for what felt like hours. Talking and laughing.

When we came back it was almost 5. And since it was fall, it was almost getting dark.

"How are we going to cook dinner?" I asked and he laughed.

"Go grab that stick." He said. I did and he put a hot dog at the end. He held it over the fire and handed the stick to me. He did the same. We laughed and joked about where this kind of thing came from.

We ate and smiled. We watched as the sun went down, drinking beer.

"I'll go get the chips from the tent." I smiled.

We saw a couple lights, and heard a couple voices. I was in the tent still when I realized they were here. I looked out and the girl from earlier, and two new ones.

"Hey Emmett. These are my friends, Jenna and Stacy." The middle one said.

"Hi." They grinned.

"Camping alone?" One asked.

"Uh no-" He got cut off by one jumping onto his lap.

"That's too bad. Want us to give you company?" She asked. She grabbed a beer and took a sip.

"Actually-" He got cut off again by her pressing her face to his. I almost pushed her in the fire. He pulled her off, after a second of shock. "I'm here with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" They gasped.

I walked over and punched the one just kissing Emmett. She stumbled back holding her face.

"What the fuck are you doing, whore?" I yelled.

"You never said you had a girlfriend!" The one in the middle said.

"Get out!" I yelled.

One ran out to the forest and the other stepped back.

"How do you know he doesn't want me over you? I can give him what he needs." She grinned moving her hips. "I'll bet you never satisfied him right."

She had a point. I didn't plan on sleeping with him yet. And I had never done it before. I would probably know nothing about it. What to do or say or think. I wouldn't know if he wanted me up or down, wearing clothing or not, or shaved or not. I knew nothing about what he was into.

"I want her." He said, interrupting my thought and her grin. "She's all I want."

I looked at him as he walked next to me. I prayed he meant me.

"You should probably leave. It's clear we want different things." He said holding my hip.

"Her?" She said in shock.

"Her." He smiled.

I hugged his waist and smiled into his side.

"Fine. You're a loser anyway." She turned and left with the others.

"She doesn't really think she's a trophy to be won, does she?" He grinned.

"Thank you." I hugged him tighter, hiding my face in his chest.

He kissed my head and moved his hand under my shirt. He pulled it off and dropped it. His lips moved along my jaw line as he pulled the string to my bikini. I froze. He kept going and slid his hands over my chest pulling the top off.

"No, Em." I said stopping him. "Not now." I looked into his eyes and he grinned.

"If you do it, I will." He grinned wider.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Skinny dip. Betcha too scared." He challenged. I glared for a second then pulled my shorts and bottoms off. He looked down my body and I grinned at the lust in his eyes. It was too dark to see much, but some orange from the fire. I looked at my body. You could only see a dark outline.

"You're turn." I grinned. He pulled off his shorts and picked me up kissing my chest.

"Come on, baby. Time to get you wet." He grinned at his own joke. I laughed and screamed as he threw me in the water. We tried to stay quiet as we splashed around. There were people camping and trying to sleep. We slashed and joked around until we were a bit tired.

"So, we are camping. Tell me a scary story." I grinned and he laughed.

"What kind?" He asked. I could barely see his face but I knew his eyes were searching for mine.

"Any kind." I smiled.

"Okay. Now you added pressure..." He grinned making me laugh. "Okay, I heard one from this place. Can you take it?"

"Yes." I said. It couldn't be that bad. I've seen movies where they tell the story and it happened. So worst comes to worst I already know how the killer will attack.

"This one time, a group of teens came here after watching some horror movie. They wanted to see what would happen if they did everything that happened in the movie. I think it was just a way to have sex though. The ones that have sex always die first." He winked at me. "They stayed for two nights, but nothing happened. Each time they would piss off the camp ranger. They didn't even notice it. They were too busy trying to get the horror movie experience. The six of them drank, smoked, had sex, swam in this lake. And annoyed the same ranger until the night they decided to leave. The ranger gave them their bill but they wouldn't pay it. I can't remember why. That part is a bit fuzzy. Anyway, they dented his car and thought he wouldn't know it was them."

"Let me guess, he got revenge and now tries to kill anyone else around?" I assumed.

"No he lived happily ever after. Never even got caught. Got married, had kids, lived then died. He doesn't care about anyone else. But good guess for a rooky." He laughed. "They got really drunk and when they went to leave, their car wouldn't start. They couldn't see anything wrong with it, so spilt to find help. Two stayed by the car, Two walked around other sites, and the other two got separated. One ended up by a bathroom. The ranger wore a large coat and hat to hide his face. He killed the one there. He stabbed one who was walking around. The other one walking around looked for the dead one.

"She asked a person in a site, who was still awake. They welcomed her in and when he turned around, she screamed. He stabbed her to death and went on to his next victim. Until he was left by the one around this lake. That was the one that had the most fight in him. It took some time but the ranger slammed his head against a rock, and held him under water. He tied all the bodies to their car and sent it to the bottom." He finished. I didn't notice but I was squeezing onto his shoulder. That sounded like it could all be true. It probably wasn't but what if it was.

"What happened next?" I asked in fear I didn't mean to show.

"He left but the people murdered had vowed that anyone living the lives they wanted would die like they had. Anyone who came into the lake at night would die like they had. Why do you think no one else is doing this. Two watch you from the bushes, to see where you go and the others attack from below. But don't worry. It might not have happened." He laughed as I screamed. I clung onto him for dear life.

"I don't want to die!" I screamed

"Then don't make noise! Or you will wake them up," He said.

"Wake them up?" I screamed and he pressed his lips to mine to shut me up. This wasn't safe!

"Don't worry. They always go for the threat first. You would know if they were coming. And that might not happe-" He got pulled below the water.

"Emmett? Em! Emmett! Where are you? This isn't funny!" I cried. I felt something cold grab my ankle and I screamed as I got pulled under. I was under for a second and came up to see Emmett laughing.

"You douche!" I screamed annoyed.

"It's not true!" He laughed.

"I hate you!" I screamed trying to hold in the fear.

I hugged his shoulders and kissed the base of his neck.

"If it was, it wouldn't be smart to be near the shore. Or the ones watching would know what we were doing." He added. I cried and tears fell. He laughed for a second.

"This isn't funny! I'm scared. Really scared!" I hopped emitting it would make me less of a victim.

"Nothings going to happen to you, baby." He continued laughing.

We swam to the middle of the lake and floated on our backs as we watched the stars.

We sat silently for a while.

I couldn't think of what to say. I waited until the water pushed us closer and held his hand. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Laying naked in the middle of a lake with a man I've only known a week. I'm a god damn idiot!

"How many girls have you been with?" I asked.

"Enough." He said.

"Enough for what?" I asked.

"Enough to know, you don't wanna know." He said.

"Tell me." I said.

"I never counted." He said.

"Estimate." I pushed.

"40." He said after a second.

"Sexually?" I asked.

He didn't answer for a minute. "Yes."

"When was your first time?" I asked.

"I was 15?" He tried.

"And now I'm just another number." I mused.

"No, no, you are so, so much more than just another number." He said wrapping my bare legs around his waist.

I almost started to cry. I don't know why I cared.

"You are... Perfect. You are smart and funny and..." He said with emotion I could hear. His hands moved over my face. "I wouldn't trade you for anything else. I... I really like you. You're nice and sexy, and brave." He grinned motioning over my body. I laughed and he continued. "You're perfect. No one would choose some, one night stand over you. You are worth waiting for."

I hugged him wrapping my arms around his neck. He kicked the water and it tapped my legs.

"STOP IT STOP IT!" I screamed at the feeling. I was still scared. He laughed. "Don't do that to me."

"You're hot." He said.

"The waters warm." I ignored what he really meant.

"And sexy as hell." He started kissing my chest, moving his hands down my thighs.

"Em, don't. Don't!" I pushed him away.

"What?" He asked.

"I said don't! I haven't known you long enough for you to see me naked let alone sleep with you!" I yelled.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "I'm talking about moving our hips in a fun, fun way."

I started swimming to shore. I was getting tired and cold. I heard the water behind me as he pulled me back.

"Don't go! It was a joke. I told you, your worth the wait!" He defended.

"I'm cold." I said. I started swimming again, faster as I remembered the story. I stayed away from the bushes and trees. Although I knew it was Emmett behind me, I was too scared to look back. I ran to the fire and put on my shorts first. I didn't want to get raped by some dead guy.

I felt something grab my hips and I screamed.

"Still scared?" Em asked. I panted in joy that it was him. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his bare chest smiling. I was scared to look past him though. Afraid that I would see some dead person watching us, planning to kill us.

I grabbed my shirt and put it on. I put my hair up in a high bun and ran into the tent. Emmett joined after putting on his pants. The fire was dying but I could see. Emmetts face showed better then before. So did his chest. It made me want to drool. He stopped when he saw me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I held out my hand and he grabbed it. I pulled him down to lay next to me. I smiled and wrapped his arms around my body. I pulled the sleeping over us and pressed my face into his chest. We had dried a lot by the fire. But we were still damp.

I cuddled him until my eyes closed and I was asleep.

**Emmett POV**

I swam up behind her and got on shore in time to see her pulling up her shorts, covering her amazing ass. She thought I couldn't see her body just because it's dark. Then she pulled on the shirt and put up her hair, as I walked over putting on my pants. I stayed out a second longer as she went into the tent, before going in and seeing her beautiful face and amazing body lying in my sleeping bag. She smiled at me and I smiled back as the fire dried us a bit.

She offered me her hand and I took it, lying next to her and wrapping my arms around her. She pulled the sleeping bag over us and pressed her face to my body.

It wasn't long before she was sleeping in my arms and I was awake and alone.

She's so beautiful. I'd give anything for her. Hell I just gave up a 4-sum for her. I kissed her head and smiled to myself at the beautiful angel in my arms. The one Demitri told me about coming to my door. He hadn't done her justice. He would go crazy knowing that I had her in my arms. I had just seen her naked and had her naked body wrapped around mine, but I wouldn't brag about that. She didn't deserve that.

And as much as I want her, it's wrong. She would think I had used her, because once again I'm going to have to leave and not know where I'm going to tell her. I can't just quit my job can I? If I could, I'd stay with her forever, but I can't just leave and I can't take her with me. What if it doesn't work out?

I have to move every few months. I'm never in the same place a year. I haven't been since I quit the army.

I can't hurt her later when we both feel too strongly for each other. I can't love her and let her love me just to tell her I'm moving for work. I need to leave now. I have to get out before it's too hard. Before things get too complicated.

I can stay with a friend. Anyone would let me stay until we are done here. And then it won't matter. She will leave, live her normal happy life and I'll live mine.

I roll her out of my arms and kiss her passionately one last time. "I love you." I whisper and put my keys next to her phone so I'm not just abandoning her out here with no way out, and I run into the forest.

**Rosalie POV**

I woke up in the morning. It was pretty cold. I looked at my phone, which was next to Emmetts keys. I didn't know he left them there. I looked at the time. It was 6am. I had work in about three hours. I had to get home quick. So I could take a shower, and get changed.

I rolled over smiling at the face I got to see. But nothing was there. I sat up.

"Emmett?" I asked nothing. I patted around. Where was he? Where would he go? I panicked and my chest went numb. "Em!" I almost started to cry but instead looked out into the bright camp site. He wasn't there.

I walked around.

"Emmett!" I called. I flipped when I heard a loud sound. I sighed in relief seeing him grinning at me from the jeep. "Oh god, Emmett! Thank god, I thought you had left me!"

I ran over and hugged him.

"I couldn't if I wanted to. And believe me I tried." He said and I laughed.

"We have to get home. I have work remember." I said. He nodded. He tossed me clothes and I put them in the jeep, while he added the tent.

It's amazing how refreshing it is to wake up in the peace of the forest. Probably because you survived the night.

I jumped in as he finished putting the stuff in the jeep.

He jumped in.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I think so." I said.

He smiled and drove away. I had already paid so we just left.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. He pulled onto some dirt road and then some parking lot. I got out with him. It was a restaurant, and surprisingly busy. There were eight cars this early in the morning, in the woods.

He held my hand and walked me to the entrance, holding open the door.

I smiled at him and he smiled at me. We took a seat, and the lady walked up to us.

"Hey Emmett. Another date. At least you're buying this one breakfast." She giggled and I glared at Emmett. He grinned his adorable dimples.

I giggled.

"Alice, this is Rosalie. Rosalie my old friend, Alice." He introduced us.

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey, Rosalie. What can I get you?" She asked.

"Um, orange juice and waffles." I said looking at the menu.

"Sunset waffles or the waffle platter?" She pushed.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"Waffle platter, strawberry, and scrambled. And I'll have the usual." He smiled. She smiled and walked away.

"What did you just order me?" I asked.

"Waffles, with whip cream and strawberries not raspberries, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns and a pancake." He grinned. "The sunset one would make you sick."

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"No. Its good, but you wouldn't like it." He said.

"How do yo-" I started.

"I know people. Mainly woman. I took a psychobiology class in collage." He said.

"You went to collage?" I asked.

"For a year." He nodded. "And two years of university."

"You dropped out?" I assumed.

"No, graduated." He said. Wow.

"What was your degree?" I asked.

"Law and security." He said.

"Meaning..." I pushed.

"I could become a lawyer or open a security company at any second." He said.

"Why don't you?" I asked. "You would make a lot of money."

"I already make a lot of money." He laughed.

Alice came back with our food.

"Oh, lord Emmett. What are you trying to get out of now?" She asked.

"I think he should become a lawyer." I said.

"He was a lawyer. For a year. He quite." She said, and then walked to a couple waiting to be seated.

"Why did you quite?" I asked.

"I didn't agree with what or who I was fighting for. I didn't think that people should be let off the hook so easily because they have money they refuse to share, and who won't help anyone else. And I wouldn't be able to live if I didn't." He shrugged casually. "So I quite."

"What pushed you to quite?" I asked.

"There was this little kid in my last case. I was in California at the time. His dog ran onto some C.E.O.s yard so the man shot it. The kid ran home and told his parents. The man came back a day later with a law suit for being on his yard. When they couldn't pay he had the kid sent to South America. It was more like kid napping him. The kid died in a couple weeks, and when the parents finally found out, wanted him in jail. That makes sense. They didn't tell me what was happening when I agreed. When he told me I almost killed him myself. When we went to court, the C.E.O bribed the judge, and was let free. So I told the cops everything that had happened, and they did nothing. They told me that if I went public with it I would go to jail." He explained.

"They just let him go?" I said shocked. How could someone do that!

"Just like that." He said. "The story got out and I moved to Canada for a while with friends."

"Does that mean the police want you?" I asked.

"They wouldn't want me for that, I got myself free. If he can bribe his way out, so can I. They haven't caught me doing anything else though." He said.

"Like?" I pushed.

"Hookers, shoplifting when I was younger. I just wanted to see If I was good at it though. Those companies have millions of what I stole anyway." He said.

"Were you good at it?" I asked.

"Extremely." He grinned and I laughed. We ate and talked more. "Are you ready?"

We stood up and he went to pay.

"You're lucky, you know." I looked over and saw Alice. "I've never seen him look at a woman like he does you."

"Really?" I asked.

"And I've known him for a long time." She added. I looked back to him. He was so sexy. I felt so close to him.

We got in the car and drove the rest of the way. I couldn't stop smiling at him, and he couldn't figure out why. He tried to guess, and each wrong answer made me smile more.

When we got home, I got dressed and went to work.

It was a busy day. Most people wondering about the robbery. I informed all of them that it was not The Ghosts, because I didn't want to cause panic. The month was almost over anyway.

"What's your name, sir?" I asked one.

"Jasper Withlock." He answered.

"Okay, what is your concern?" I asked.

"I was wondering about the robberies. What do you know? Is it a threat to be here?" He asked.

"No sir. There is no threat of being here at all. We know that the robbers are no threat, they are actually more like cowards if you think about it." I assured him. His eyes widened at what I said.

"They are cowards?" He asked.

"Yes, they refuse to come when the light is out. We have all agreed that was the words to describe them." I said. It actually made people feel better, to hear that.

"I heard that this was the, what are they called..." He wondered.

"The Ghosts?" I tried.

"Yes, them, sorry." He said.

"We believe it might be them, but we don't see these men as much of a threat. If it is, the news made them sound worse than they are." I smiled.

"Weren't you the one, I heard was here, about a night or so ago?" He asked, with something else in his eye.

"Yes, and I'm still here." I smiled wider.

"Thank you, that makes me feel much better." He said with a bitter look in his eyes.

He said goodbye and left. The CEO made an announced about no problem. It made me happy. I was tired of talking.

I was happy at closing time. I closed every window and door. I left by seven. Today Emmett was picking me up. I said I wanted to spend time with him but I also wanted him there so I would feel safer.

"How are you?" He grinned.

"Good, why are you grinning?" I asked.

"Oh, just... You. What did you do today?" He laughed.

"Nothing why?" I felt my self-esteem go down.

"You didn't try to annoy anyone?" He asked.

"No why?" I asked.

"You didn't even do it on purpose!" He was screaming with laughter.

"What?" I didn't understand what was going on.

"Nothing, nothing." He laughed, driving. This was torture. Was it payback?

He pulled in out front the apartment. I kissed him before I got out. I went upstairs and into my apartment. Emmett was parking the jeep.

My phone rang and I answered it. My boss wanted me to go into town and see what I could find. He wanted me to get information from the streets. Great.

I dressed in a short red and black tight dress. Black strings filled the slit in the side, and back. It showed every curve. I grabbed my highest high heels and a coat. I knocked on the door to Emmetts apartment. He didn't answer.

"Em!" I sung. "Emmett!"

No answer. I shrugged my shoulders, he must have gone out. I hailed a cab and went to some dark neighbourhood.

I had left my coat at home so the driver couldn't keep his eyes off of me.

I paid him and got out. It was dark, with flickering lights and a lot of sounds.

I was scared, but walked into a bar. Two men probably twice my age walked up to me the second I did so.

"Hey, looks like we are going to be having a party tonight." He grinned.

"I can't wait, can you?" The other laughed drinking. Shit, bad idea.

"No, thanks." I said trying to move pasted them.

"Looky, looky. She thinks she has a choice." One laughed.

"Get lost." A deep voice said behind me. It reminded me of Emmett. I think it was him. He would kill me if he knew I was here alone. I prayed this wasn't him.

"Why should we?" One asked.

"Cause I'm guessing you enjoy breathing." He growled. They walked away. I turned preparing to see Emmett's mad face.

I was re-leaved when it wasn't him.

"Thank you." I breathed.

"No problem. I'm sure Emmett would have killed me if he knew I let you get hurt." He grinned.

"W-what?" I gasped. He knew Emmett?

"You don't really think he doesn't talk about you, do you?" He laughed then looked over my body with a lustful eye. "I see what he's talking about. I'm Felix, by the way."

"Rosalie." I said.

"It's nice to meet you." He smiled.

"You too. Your friends with Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah." He was the same size as Emmett, maybe bigger, but I would need him here to be sure.

"Could you not tell him I'm here? Please! He would kill me!" I begged.

"No, I wouldn't do that! He would just hit me for not dragging you home." He laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"S-same thing as you?" He guessed.

"You're working too?" I asked. He burst into laughter.

"I knew it! I knew he couldn't get a girl unless he paid her!" He sat down at the bar to laugh more and more. It took a second but I understood.

"No, no! I'm not a hooker!" I defended.

"Sure you're not." He grinned.

"I'm not! I actually like him. I really like him actually. He doesn't have to pay me to get me! I'm his!" I yelled, just realizing what I said. "Don't tell him that either!"

He laughed and nodded.

"So how do you know what I look like?" I wonder.

"Pictures." He answers instantly. "I have to get back, but enjoy working." He laughed again. He walked over to a booth with another group of people.

A man sat next to me. I had no idea how to go along with this, but I figured it should look casual.

"Hey." I said.

He turned and looked over my body. "Hey." He grinned.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good now. You?" He looked over my body again, stopping at my legs and chest.

"Good." I smiled. He reached forward and put his hand on my thy.

"You don't look like you belong on this part of town." He mused.

"Here you know you're in danger, uptown it surprises you." I said.

"Good point." He smiled. "And you like danger?" He assumed rubbing his hand up my leg. I pushed it down a bit.

"Depends on the type." I said. I didn't want to look like an easy target.

"I want to show you something. Come with me." He said.

"I don't think I should." I said.

"What's wrong? Can't take it?" He grinned standing. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a corner, ignoring my protests.

He pushed me on the ground. I tried to stand but I couldn't. He held his knee to my shoulder. I could only move one arm and I had no leverage to push with it.

"You're going to show me what you've got." He growled. He opened his pants a bit. He pulled himself out and leaned towards my face. I closed my mouth so he got nothing. I couldn't see Felix or reach my phone.

"Is that it?" I asked, trying to turn him off. I'm pretty sure you considered that tiny, was that seriously it? If that was average, no wonder woman don't bother with sex.

"Bitch." He slammed my head back into the wall. It hurt. He opened my mouth and pushed it in. It was almost no problem at all. If it wasn't for the point of not being a whore, I wouldn't give about this.

After I finally pushed him away he slapped me. I punched him and he glared at me in hate. My cheek stung. I ran away from him and soon lost him when I went to the washroom. It was the quietest place and I still couldn't hear myself think. I dialled the number crying.

"Hello?" He answered casually.

"Em? It's me. Please come and get me." I cried.

"What? Where are you?" He asked.

"My boss called and said I needed to get the information that I could only get from the streets. So I came to the club... I don't know, Darkness, I think." I said.

"Dark house?" He tried.

"Yeah that's it." I said.

"I'm on my way, don't move." He demanded. I was right. He was mad.

"S-S-S-Some guy just pushed me into a c-c-c-corner a-and m-m-m- h-h-he! I'm-m s-so sorry Em!" I cried. I could hear that he was in his car.

"Where is he?" He growled loudly.

"I don't know, I'm in the bathroom." I said.

"Why the fuck would you go there alone!" He snarled.

"I came to your house, but you weren't there." I cried.

He groaned but didn't respond.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Don't talk to anyone! Wait until I get there!" He growled.

"Okay." I said. I looked in the mirror. I had a red mark on the side of my face, a part turning purple. I could hide it with my hair, and that made me happy. I looked at my phone. The connection had been disconnected.

I walked through the bar and outside. It was a little cold. I held my head high, to say I was too good for the scum checking me out.

I heard the roar of the jeep, and he came to a stop in front of me. He jumped out and came straight to me. I held out my arms and started crying again. He came and hugged me. He kissed my hair and rubbed my back.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"These men came up to me, and planned on sleeping with me, but a friend of yours, Felix, stopped them. So I figured I would be okay to talk to people and I would have a defence. But he left. And another pushed me into a corner and..." I started. "And he pushed his penis in my mouth."

His grip tightened on me. He looked over my body. Again and again.

Then he looked back at my face and his face fell to hate. He grabbed my chin and moved it so he could see my cheek. He rubbed his fingers along the side the man had slapped. It stung.

"What happened? Did he hit you!?" He yelled.

I nodded. "When I tried to push him way and when I did. Is that blood on your sleeve?"

"I got cut at work, no big deal. Where is he?" He growled.

"I don't know." I almost cried again.

"Show me." He demanded pulling me inside. I felt like a small little girl again, being defended by my father.

I couldn't see him. It was too loud to hear, and to dark to see. In a second I lost Emmett. I wanted to cry but I stayed professional. I walked to the bar, hoping he would see me.

Then the other man showed up again. He didn't look happy.

"Do you think you can just hit me and run away? Wrong place to think that will happen, bitch!" He yelled.

"Don't touch me again!" I screamed.

"I'll do whatever I want to you!" He yelled back.

"No you won't!" I yelled.

"Oh really? And what makes you so sure?" He asked.

He flew over the counter shattering glass, and falling. "She has me." Emmett growled.

He stood up, blood draining from his face. Emmett pulled him back over and punched him over and over. He didn't even look alive anymore. He kept hitting him, yelling about how he was never going to think about me again. He dropped him and hooked his arm around my waist. Almost nobody even cared about what had just happened.

I Hugged Emmetts waist, just happy he had been here.

He told me two people gave him the information I might need. Then we got in his jeep.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he drove.

"Yes. Thank you." I said.

"You could have been hurt." He continued.

"I know." I said.

"Do you know what I would have done if you- I don't want to live without you. I really don't. You make life worth living." He said. I held his hand and kissed each of his fingers.

"I love you, Em." I whispered. I did. I could tell that I did. I had never said those words truer.

"I love you." He replied. "So please, please don't make me suffer without you!"

"Thank you. For being there. For defending me. For loving me. For everything." I said.

He pulled into the garage, and I kissed him. I didn't want to stop. Something about him drew me in.

I went up to my apartment and screamed. It was my brother.

I ran and hugged him.

"James!" I yelled.

**Emmett POV**

I walk into my apartment, content and calm, until I head a shuffle and freeze. I don't have my gun on me. I never bring it when I'm with Rose. And why would I bring it around town anyways? It's just for this situation.

"Shh, hurry!" I hear a whisper.

"Grab that." I hear another. Oh hell no! And if they think I'm going to cower to them, screw that!

"Wait… What's…?" The first breathes as I grab my gun from the drawer.

"That was stolen from France two or something years ago wasn't it?"

"Yes… By the ghosts."

I walk behind one standing by the window looking out for cops and snap his neck. "We… are in a ghosts house?" At that I load my gun pressing it behind the two hunched over men who move up in a frigid pattern.

"You're trying to rob me?" I accuse.

"S-s-s-s-s-sorry sir." The first fears.

"You disrespect me by touching my stuff." I try to copy an Italian mobsters voice.

"We didn't know!" They cry throwing things onto my bed, including a necklace I bought for Rosalie. Yes, they're dead.

I look around them at their faces. One is younger and clearly only trying to be part of a gang. I point my gun I his face and he begins to cry. I'm in an apartment in the better part of town. I don't need the police at my door.

I throw the gun on my bed never leaving eye contact with him, although his eyes search desperately for something else.

"How long have you been doing this?" I wonder already knowing the answer.

"Six months maybe." He shakes.

"What's rule number one?" I wonder.

"Rule number one, never show fear…?" He questions.

"No, rule number one, never touch my stuff." I am about to kill him when I hear a knock. I wrap around them holding their throats, covering their mouths.

I hear Roses voice calling for me. But after a minute she leaves and I crack the boys neck. Then I turn to the man in his early thirties. He's live a good enough life I've seen it in everything he's doing. He's on drugs, kills people, steals, and most of all I can see every rape and kidnapping he has ever done, partaken in or planned.

But I will prove it. But I don't want to prove it on someone I know. I pull out my phone and show him a picture of some random child online, and this piece of crap shows me exactly how rough I will make his death.

I throw my phone down and punch him twice making him bleed instantly. I punch him in the stomach, grab his rib and pull it out of place making him cry. Then I punch out his teeth because why not and I pull his arm out of socket, dragging all bodies outside and onto the patio.

I drop two into the garage below, before leaning the last over the rail.

"Please!" He begs. "Don't kill me!"

"How many times have you heard that?" I snarl through my teeth. "How many times have you listened?"

I drop him after, he still lives but can't move and I wash my hands, grabbing a bag of garbage to walk down normally. Smiling at some people, saying hello to others, I've normally been acquaintance with before.

When I get there I put the garage over them and walk back upstairs, having taken only a minute so people know I have an alibi if anyone were to find them.

I scale down my window, taking their bodies and burying them, the last one I buried alive.

When I climbed back up, I cleaned up and checked my ringing phone.

"Hello?" I answered casually.

"Em? It's me. Please come and get me." Rose cried.

"What? Where are you?" I asked.

"My boss called and said I needed to get the information that I could only get from the streets. So I came to the club... I don't know, Darkness, I think." She pants.

"Dark house?" It's the only one I know with dark in it.

"Yeah that's it." She said.

"I'm on my way, don't move." I demand. What the hell is she doing there? Alone!? She will probably get raped!

"S-S-S-Some guy just pushed me into a c-c-c-corner a-and m-m-m- h-h-he! I'm-m s-so sorry Em!" She cries as I reach my car. I drive instantly.

"Where is he?" I try to stay calm but don't do too well.

"I don't know, I'm in the bathroom." She said.

"Why the fuck would you go there alone!" I wonder trying to make her feel better but I know I failed.

"I came to your house, but you weren't there." She cries. Fuck! That's what she wanted! I thought she was just coming over! "I'm so sorry."

"Don't talk to anyone! Wait until I get there!" I growled.

"Okay." I hear and then static. Fuck!

It only takes me a minute or so to get there, stopping in front of her. I jump out, hugging and kissing her.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"These men came up to me, and planned on sleeping with me, but a friend of yours, Felix, stopped them. So I figured I would be okay to talk to people and I would have a defence. But he left. And another pushed me into a corner and..." She starts. Felix you bastard! You're dead! "And he pushed his penis in my mouth."

At that I look her fully over. She looks unbelievably sexy, but she's mine! Every part of her body is mine! Not his! Not anyone else's to try to grab! Mine! Then I see her face and the red, purple area she was trying to hide with her hair.

"What happened? Did he hit you!?" I yelled.

She nods looking pained. FELIX! I'm going to kill every fucker at this club! Do I have to follow her around to make it clear to men in this fucking town she's not just some toy?! "When I tried to push him away and when I did. Is that blood on your sleeve?"

"I got cut at work, no big deal. Where is he?" I lie in a growl.

"I don't know." She almost cried again.

"Show me." I demanded pulling her inside.

I look around seeing Felix in the back, talking to two girls, so I stomp to him.

"Hey, Em. Your girlfriends here." He grins drunk.

"Yes, I realized." I growl slamming his head into the wall behind him.

"Ow, what?!" He jumps.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" I pull him away from the girls, we wave and smile and they giggle. I look back to Rose who is fine still so I turn back to him. "Does this really seem like the place a girl like that belongs?!"

"What did you do today?" He sings in a grin.

"Nothing." I snap.

"What did you do?" He repeats.

"I'm just going to tell her something useless and pointless that she can use. Then she will want to leave." I conclude while he drinks.

"What? No!" He yells.

"I have to! I don't want her hanging around a biker bar every night!" I say.

"What will she do? Who could tell her anything anyways?" He wonders.

"Three men broke into my house today." I tell him and he looks at me curiously. Most likely wondering what I did. "I killed them of course, but I don't want another repeat of Brazil!"

"I really don't know what we were hoping for in Brazil. Seems like stupid judgment on my part." He muses.

"I swear to god, ever since you were robbed, I have been followed!" I growl through my teeth.

"Maybe you shouldn't come to my house to pass out. Anyways we know that no one would tell. What would they say? Hey police! While robbing these people we think we found the Ghosts! Don't arrest us please." He grins.

"What do you think they would want more? A petty thief or us?" I wonder and his face straitens out.

"Check your girlfriend." I turn and see some guy pushing her back.

"Don't touch me again!" She screamed.

"I'll do whatever I want to you!" He yelled back.

"No you won't!" She yelled.

"Oh really? And what makes you so sure?" He asked as I arrive, throwing him over the bar.

"She has me." I answer his question..

When he stands I pull him over punching him everywhere humanly possible. "She is mine! What gives you the right to try something like that?! She is my girlfriend, my life, my angel, my future wife and my child's mother! Every part of her is mine!" I break his jaw, ribs, shoulder, and blind him in one eye before dropping him.

She hugs me and It calms me down.

"The ghosts aren't going to be here long enough to give you a problem," I say putting her in my jeep. "They are here to do a job and don't want to see anyone hurt."

"Anything else?" She wonders. I kiss her.

"They use fear as a control tactic, hate when people talk back, because then they have to kill them, or it will show weakness. And they will come in small groups, only the first entrance has everyone." That shouldn't be too much. She nods and kisses my head.

"Are you okay?" I wonder while driving..

"Yes. Thank you." She says.

"You could have been hurt." I continued.

"I know." She said.

"Do you know what I would have done if you- I don't want to live without you. I really don't. You make life worth living." I said. She held my hand and kissed each of my fingers.

"I love you, Em." She whispered and it was like a pile of boulders had fallen on my chest but I had never felt so light.

"I love you." I replied. "So please, please don't make me suffer without you!"

"Thank you. For being there. For defending me. For loving me. For everything." She said.

I pull into the garage not wanting her to go but I have a job tonight. And now all I want is her.

I go upstairs to my house, changing into my uniform, before scaling outside. As I go by Roses window I see her hugging and kissing some guy. I freeze for a second, but go. I'll deal with whatever that is later.

I climb to the roof hearing just what I want to, 30 seconds away. I jump to the helicopter climbing up the latter. Jasper and Edward are in uniform while Alec drives.

"You will have ten minutes to get inside, do what you must and get out." Alec warns.

"Just like Emmetts night." Edward jokes and the others laugh.

"Cute," I mutter.

"Yeah, I heard your girlfriend was working tonight… when did you plan on telling us you had to pay her for her dinner, movie and to get her into bed!" Jasper laughs and I roll my eyes.

"Does she get all her clients in bars or are some on the street?" They wonder.

"She's so pretty, what did you kill her full family just to get her to need your money?" they laugh.

"I've never killed anyone from her family nor will I ever." I'm sure.

They make sex jokes until we get to the bank, but I don't mind. I insult them, I wont be surprised when they respond.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

We jumped in the window and looked around.

We saw the hall the bank vault.

We ran to the fourth one, where the money was. Edward tried the locks.

There was five layers on the vault. I opened my bag and gave him anything he needed.

"4 minutes." Jasper said.

We heard the door open. The guards didn't know we were here.

I walked over to see who it was. Didn't know him. Shot him.

I went back where Edward was on the last door.

"It will started to open a bit, but It wont go fully until I'm done the code." Edward said. I grabbed JubJub.

"I love you, JubJub, do you love me? I know you love me, and I love you!" I sung to annoy Edward.

"Now!" He said. The door started to open.

"Paper, JubJub, paper!" I said, holding him out through the opening door.

"No, don't!" Jasper yelled seeing what I was doing. I looked at him the felt what he was going to say. "The door shuts automatic if something gets in its way."

I couldn't move my arm. I held in my scream of agony. I didn't know if JubJub was in my hand anymore. I couldn't feel my hand.

The door closed so slowly. Crushing my arm in more pain, because the fear. Edward worked to stop it.

I held my breath, but wanted to scream.

The door stopped closing. Then suddenly it stopped or my hand fell off, and I was going to die soon. It started opening again. I wanted to cheer.

I still couldn't feel my hand. But it felt so much better! I looked at the fear in Edward and Jaspers faces. I looked into the vault expecting an army or something.

"No, they wouldn't risk so many lives no us." Edward said, assuming what I thought. Its what I always thought.

It shocked me. The room was empty. No money, no people nothing... But JubJub was laying on his back.

I stepped forward.

"Two minutes." Jasper said. "This is Zyklon B. You can smell the difference between it and the air."

"They planned on gassing us?" I growled picking up my dead pet. I wanted to cry. Every part of me hurt. My chest felt heavier. I could barely walk. I looked around the room. I glared at the security camera and moved my hand across my throat to say your dead.

JubJub had saved me a thousand times, and now he was dead. I never even got a chance to say goodbye.

I would cry but tears are DNA. I was surprised the door hadn't spilled blood.

I held JubJub, in my dead hand and Jasper pulled me onto the roof.

Jasper took JubJub. We ran and jumped off the side of the building. Grabbing onto the latter as the helicopter passed.

I needed my hand. We got dropped off at a park. Edward went with Felix. Jasper stayed to fix my arm by the lake, so there would be no blood evidence.

We stayed in the forest area. No one could hear us.

He had his doctors kit.

He cut open my arm, and I didn't watch through the pain.

"I'm going to kill them all. Twice!" I growled. "JubJub did nothing wrong! I loved him!" I started to cry. I put my head in my knees.

"I've never seen you cry before." He mused. No one had. "We all know how much you loved JubJub. Even Edward is sad he's gone."

Edward hated JubJub, ever since I redecorated his house to be JubJubs giant playpen. JubJub never moved back then. I missed those days! I wanted my JubJub back! It was about 4 houses ago.

"JubJub was old. I'm sure it didn't hurt him at all." Jasper said, adding something to my arm. Probably a metal sheet. We couldn't ever wear casts or go to the hospital.

"I don't care! He could have gone longer!" I cried.

After he finished he stitched up my arm. It looked normal but I couldn't work my hand.

I went home, having to go up the stairs, because I couldn't climb.

Outside my door was Rosalie. Sitting and crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Her head snapped up.

"Em! My brothers dead!" She screamed.

"What?" I asked. I pulled her into my apartment, sitting her on my couch.

"He came to visit, when my parents found out about the robbery. H-he asked t-to borrow my organiser, but I left it at work." She took a break to breathe through the tears. Oh no. "And- and he go-o-o-o-ot sh-sh-sh-shot!" She burst into tears.

"When?" I asked.

"The police called about five minutes ago. Where did you go?" She cried.

"I left my phone in my jeep. Or I thought I did so I had to go back to the club." I lied.

"I'm going to have to move!" She cried, and I hugged her closer. "My parents won't let me stay here! My mother will make me help her with my brother! He's dead! My b-b-brothe-r is dead!" Tears flew out of her face. Seeing that made me much angrier. I want her to smile and laugh, her sadness is too much but I can't ever make it batter! And I caused it! I did! The girl I love is laying in my arms in tears, gasping for air because I'm a fucking retard!

I didn't know what to say. I had just lost my chinchilla. That felt about the same.

**Rosalie POV**

I cried in Emmetts arms all night. We slept in his bed, and I cried when I woke up. I got called in to work so I could see and help with the security footage.

"Would you like me to come?" Emmett asked and I nodded.

We went.

I walked into my bosses office.

We stood around and watched as they entered. They went to the vault, then James walked in. One of the bigger ones walked out and shot him, without even looking. I squealed when I saw it. Tears falling. Emmett held me closer.

I burst into laughter when I saw his hand get caught.

"Please tell me the vault killed him!" I grinned, and felt Emmett shift beside me. I hugged his waist and he held me close.

I groaned when it opened again. He looked around the room. The camera switched to the vaults camera. He looked around, then at the rodent.

"What's it doing?" I asked.

"It's dead." The cop said.

"How? There's air in the vault. And where's the money?" I asked.

"We moved it. It was a trap. The money emptied out and it was turned into a gas chamber. Filled with Zyklon B." He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's what Hitler used to kill the Jews." Emmett groaned, not sounding happy.

"What! Why didn't you tell me about this addition?" I screamed.

"Well, since you survived them, we thought you might have some kind of truce." He shudders.

"YOU THINK I WOULD KILL MY OWN BROTHER!" I screamed.

"Well no, it was before." He said.

"Why gas? It clearly didn't work. Put cops in there waiting." I said.

"We didn't want to risk any lives." He said.

"I'm from New York. I promise you that was the stupidest choice ever! Ten loaded guns beats three fists. You could have cut them down! They are clearly motivated to get that money! If robbers can't get it by night, they will come at day!" I said.

"Um, sir." The cop in the computer said. We looked at the screen. The bigger one looked around the empty room then to the camera, he slit his throat with his finger.

"SEE!" I screamed. "You just pissed off a greedy murderer! He would have already told the others! If he was dead now, we would all be happy!"

"He won't do anything. They are cowards. They won't strike anywhere to bad." Mr. King said as Royce walked in.

He froze when he saw Emmett.

"W-Who's that?" He asked.

"Emmett, friend of Rosalie's. Her brother died yesterday, I figured she needed someone." Mr. King said.

"I could have been someone." Royce said then shut his mouth. I looked up at Emmett. He was giving Royce a death look.

"Mr. King, my mother will be calling later. I will probably be moving back to New York soon." I said.

"I understand. I'm so sorry about everything." He said.

I nodded and pulled Emmett to my office.

"I'm sorry, Em. I'll have to leave." I said then looked up at his face. He nodded and kissed me. "I really did love you though."

"I know. It's safer if you leave." He said, looking sad.

"I'm sorry. I hate that any of this happened." I said getting closer. I kissed him with more passion. My phone rang. It was my mother. She screamed about how I needed to get home. Cried over James and told me I needed to be home in two days.

"That was my mom." I told Emmett.

"How soon?" He asked, obviously pained by the thought of the answer.

"Two days." I muttered.

"Two?" He asked.

"I love you Em, more than I could possibly express in two days." I said. He hugged me and I kissed his chest.

"I love you. I wish we could be together forever. I wish you didn't have to leave. I wish I didn't have to work." He said.

"I want you." I said as I kissed his neck. "I want every part of you. I want you to show me you love me. Take me and show how much you want me."

He looked into my eyes and nodded, and started kissing my neck. The door opened and he pulled away.

"Mr. King." I said as he walked in. "I will be leaving in two days, most."

"Of course. It was good to have you while we could. I hope on day you will return." He smiled and I nodded.

"I have to pack up my office. Meet me at home." I said. He kissed my cheek and left.

"I will really miss you." I heard Royce say by the door.

"Thank you. I'll miss you too." I said. He walked over and hugged me.

"It's not everyday my father hires such a goddess. I'm glad he chose you." He said. I smiled.

I finished packing and went home. I fell asleep instantly.

The next day Emmett had a meeting at work. I packed all my stuff.

It took all day but I sent what I wouldn't need. I kept what was easy. I only had to boxes left. They were full of clothes and shoes. I planned on spending the night with Emmett.

I went and knocked on his door, but he wasn't there. I groaned and walked onto my small patio. I looked at his. I could jump that. That wasn't hard.

I stood and jumped, hurting my ankle. I wanted to cry. I walked into his house. He wasn't there.

I groaned and laid in his bed to sleep.

When I woke up, I was in his sleeping arms. It was still dark.

I smiled and kissed him.

EPOV

We had spent all day talking about how we wanted to deal with this! I was so tired. I walked into my apartment. Dropping my stuff, I went and knocked on Rosalie's door, on the off chance she was still up at... 1am.

She didn't answer. Shit. I dropped my head in pain, not wanting to miss a second of her although my chest in caved still at the knowledge.

I slumped back into my apartment. I took off my shirt and threw it down in the hall. I grabbed a beer. I missed my mom.

I wished I'd told her I loved her more. I wished I hadn't just been a lazy slob. Showed I cared. It felt weird but it was true. I missed my sister, my brothers, my dad.

I felt a couple tears leave my eye. Everything I loved died! But not Rosalie! I would keep her safe forever! Safe _and _happy!

I chugged the beer and dropped it, pulling off my pants, and shoes. I turned on my bedroom light and walked to my closet. I took off my shoes. I was about to take off my underwear when I turned.

In my bed was a beautiful angle, with perfect blonde, golden hair. Her eyes were closed and she slept all cradled in my blanket. I didn't care how she got in!

I turned off my lights and shut my bedroom door. I slid in bed next to her and hugged her to my body.

I kissed her neck and closed my eyes.

I woke up and she was curled in a small ball by my stomach. I grinned and pet her hair.

"I love you." She said into the bed.

"I love you too, little lady." I said making her giggle. She loved all the 'cowboy' stuff.

She rolled over top of me.

"I love you, so mush. I want you. I want you to be the first in me. I want you to take me." She said.

I cupped her face and kissed her. I rolled over her, moving my hands all over her body. Claiming her as mine. Forever. No one could take her from me. I was breaking new ground. The ground I wanted to stay on forever. But the guilt was killing me. I couldn't lie and take something like this from her.

"I can't." I gasped, breaking out kiss. "You need to know. You need to know so much first."

"What?" She asked. I kissed her. I couldn't tell her this!

"I-I... The after the first date we went on, I slept with another woman. I'm so sorry! I was scared and stupid. I'm so sorry!" It was true. I had done that.

She hesitated, looking into my eyes. I loved hers.

"I-I don't care." She said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She smiled and kissed me.

"I have work." I said. "I have a meeting, but when I get home. Be ready." I kissed her and she nodded.

I got dressed and she stayed in my bed, watching the ceiling.

"What cha looking at?" I asked.

"Would you want me... Could I... Could you... Would I ever be able to visit?" She asked.

"Sure. We could always stay in touch." I said. "When are you leaving? I might be home late."

I lent down beside the bed and she fixed my tie.

I kissed her nose and smiled.

"I'll save myself for you." She promised and it burned my heart.

"You won't have to wait long." I promised kissing her.

RPOV

I got dressed and changed at my apartment. Although I spent the day at Emmetts.

I watch TV for the day. It was five and he wasn't home. I was always scared he was going to cheat on me, and now I now he has. But I wasn't going to count that. It was too soon. I didn't know which date he meant either.

My flight left at 9. I figured I could stop by the Halloween party my work was throwing. It wasn't costumes like normal. It was still formal. It would be held for people for other states as well, on the ground floor.

I got dressed in a long silky gold dress, with golden shoes. I could just stop in. I put my hair up and did my make up. I grabbed my bags and had my other clothes sent to the airport.

I arrived by 5:30. I walked in and went straight to Mr. King. I wish Emmett was here. I had called a couple times, but he never answered.

"Rosalie! It's great that you could make it!" Mr. King in a dark suit. "Rosalie, I would like you to meet Dylan. Dylan Rosalie."

"Hey." He said. It was the Dylan who lived next door. He wore a dark suit like the others.

"Hey." I said showing almost no interest.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Well, um." I wasn't sure if it was smart.

"Oh come on, Rosalie, It's a party! Enjoy yourself." Mr. King instructed.

"Okay." I muttered taking his hand and going to the dance floor.

"So how are you Rosalie?" He asked.

"I'm good. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good." He smiled.

One arm was on his shoulder, and another in his hand. His other hand was low on my waist. I smiled and he laughed talking about our lives.

We drank champagne when it came around. I think I was almost drunk off it, but no where near as drunk as I got with Emmett.

"I want to show you something." He smiled walking me into another hallway.

"I have to leave by seven." I said. It was 6:50.

"That's okay, it's quick." He slurred.

He stopped when we were just out of sight and laughed.

"That's better, now we can hear ourselves think." He grinned.

"It's not that loud." I giggled.

He stepped forward and cupped my face. I stepped away and he stepped closer. I looked into his eyes. He cupped my face. I couldn't move. Stupid alcohol! He brought his face to mine, our lips moving together.

"No." I gasped but my hands went to his shoulders and curled in his hair, saying 'yes'. "I can't." As I stepped into him.

"It's fine." He groaned.

"Em." I gasped. He didn't even care. "This is wrong."

One of his hands went down my back. It squeezed my butt. His other hand went over my chest, cupping and squeezing it. Rubbing his hand over it's side. I groaned in what I hoped wasn't pleasure.

Suddenly he was pulled away and I felt a hand on the back of my neck. I screamed when I saw who did it.

He was dressed in all black, with a gun hanging freely out of his pocket. He looked at me as I stared at him.

I turned away scared. He pulled us into the full lobby just as someone upstairs shot their gun twice. Two covered the doors, locking them. Two covered the arch by the staircase, keeping everyone inside the bank. One covered the top of the staircase. The last was with us. I wanted to cry.

Everyone was sitting down now.

I felt the robber behind us squeeze my ass. I turned drunkly and slapped him. He gave me a curious look.

"Don't touch my ass." I groaned.

He pushed us over to the staircase.

"So, Mr. King. We are cowards, are we? Never come around in day?" The one on the staircase growled loudly. "Is this good enough? Will this show we are serious? Killing off all the richest people you know?"

I was pushed to the staircase, and sat at the bottom.

"We could handle the fake diamonds and gas chamber, you Nazi. But insulting us is not going to help you!" He growled. "We are going to get the money! If we have to shoot each and every one of you."

The guy sat a step behind me. He pulled me back and kissed the side of my face.

"I didn't expect to see you here again." He growled, sucking my ear. I was about to cry. "Maybe this time I'll get to shoot you."

He stood up and walked away, leaving me terrified.

"Open the vault, King!" He growled.

"N-No." He replied. The man shot, shooting some random man. People screamed.

"Each time you say no, I shoot another person." He growled.

"Dad, open the vault. They will leave." Royce tried.

"No, they don't leave hostages alive." King said. The man shot another person.

"They left Rosalie alive!" Royce yelled.

"We can always change that, King." He growled.

"No." Mr. King said. The man shot someone else. Is this what I'm like when I'm suborn?

"Mr. King! There are too many people here! Make a deal or something!" I yelled.

"They won't negotiate. They kill and that's all!" He yelled.

"If that's all, lets just kill you. You have enough jewellery on and money in your wallets to get us to another state." He growled.

"Mr. King!" I screamed.

"Enough, Rosalie! I know what I'm doing!" He yelled.

"You see, I don't think you do." The robber said. Then pointed the gun at me. "Give me the money, or she is the next one I shoot." I wanted to cry. I was about to die!

"I can't." He said.

"Mr. King! If you don't let them in, I will!" I screamed. All the robbers eyes turned to me. Shit.

"Fuck. I told you!" He growled at the one on the staircase. He walked over to me and pushed the gun in my face.

"I'm drunk?" I tried. He cocked the gun and glared. "I need the key." I muttered.

"Rosalie!" Mr. King yelled. I turned so only he could see and winked.

The man pushed me upstairs by gunpoint.

"Where's your office?" He growled.

"Where's your soul?" I muttered hoping he didn't hear.

"Good one, not as good as the red that will be on these walls if you don't shut up." He growled.

I walked to my office door.

"It's locked." I turned to say to him. He watched me with lust.

"Unlock it." he said.

"I can't. My keys are inside." I said.

He growled and opened it, picking the lock or something.

I walked in and looked through my desk. He never took his eyes off me. I would look up every few seconds and he wouldn't have moved.

I stood up. "I can't find them." I said.

He walked over, putting his gun on my desk.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't know. They are not here." I said. He walked behind me, putting his hands on my waist. He kept his hands on me as he looked through my desk. I lightly put my hand on his gun, picturing how I could get out. But took it off.

"Bend over." He growled.

"What?" I asked.

"Bend over." He repeated pushing me forewords. My arms held me on the table. He started patting me down, making sure I hadn't grabbed a weapon of some kind. Feeling my ass and chest extra. I put my hand on the gun as he started to slide his hand under my dress and up my leg. He got to my knee and stopped, pulling away. I jumped away from him, pointing the gun at him.

I ran out, slamming the door behind. It wasn't long before he was standing in front of me. Lucky for me he was over the staircase. I pointed it at his chest and he put his hands up.

"Do it." He grinned. He was shocked when I pulled the trigger. But nothing came out. I pulled it twice more and it clicked. The other robbers downstairs laughed.

He grinned.

"Really think I would leave a loaded gun for you to grab?" He laughed pulling it out of my hand and dropping it, he grabbed my hands, putting them behind my back. I groaned.

I looked at Mr. King who nodded.

"What? I'm not even good enough to rape now?" I groaned. He pinned me against a wall, everyone looking at us.

"Is that what you want?" He asked in my ear. "You want that? Do you mind if we stay in public? I don't want to miss anything." He licked my ear and I wanted to barf.

Mr. King ran passed us, grabbing the gun at the top of the stairs and running.

He dragged me to the centre of the lobby throwing me down. Him and another waited with loaded guns. Mr. King ran back to the staircase. He shot at them, hitting one of them in the arm. The one who had me shot him in the chest. He had pressed his silent alarm and we could hear the police cars.

I ran up to him, and he handed me the gun. The robber who had been shot, still shot at me, only missing because he was injured. I ran back into the hall way. Taking all the turns I could. I knew one was following me, but I didn't know which one.

I ran behind a wall, crying in fear. It was a dead end. And if I ran across to the other hall, I could be seen. I didn't know where they were.

I couldn't hear the police, but I knew they were inside. But this was like another building. Would anyone look up here? Or could they rape me?

"Rosalie?" I heard a growl and chocked out I cry. "Rosalie I can hear you. I know where you are."

I said nothing.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." He laughed. "Don't make me hurt you. Come here and it will all be okay."

I stayed, too scared to breathe.

"I can hear you. It's not hard. Well, something is, but not finding you." He laughed.

I am about to die.

He suddenly jumped around the corner, pushing me into the wall.

He pointed a gun into my stomach. I wrapped my hands around the nozzle part.

He looked into my eyes.

"Do it." I dared. "Shoot me, like I shot you!"

I was drunk. There was no way around that.

"Do it like you shot my boss. Like you shot my brother!" I cried. "Just kill one more person! One more! Just another number!"

He pulled away the gun, and attached our mouths. I worked to push him away, but it didn't work.

He moved his tongue into my mouth, licking my lips and connecting our tongues. He lift mine up with his, and licked around it. I cried. Tears fell from my face. He was so gross but sparks of perfection ran through me. I felt sick pleasure in this. His tongue tasted bad. I didn't like him.

He put the gun in his pants and grabbed at my body. I figured I was about to die. At least see the monster responsible. I kissed him back. He liked that.

I slid my arms up his shoulders and behind his neck. He slid his hands from my chest to my arms, pinning them up.

I groaned in what he thought was pleasure but to me it was annoying.

My arms slid down, to his neck. I pulled him to me, and he held me there. I squeezed the top of his took, mask thing, the same way I would run my hands through Emmetts hair. Then I pulled it off, and screamed when I saw his face.

**EPOV**

I pulled out my gun and followed Rose up the stairs. Why would she be so dumb?

I followed as she made a lot of turns.

When she was done I tried to scare her out. It didn't work so I went around the corner, stopping her from moving. I pointed my gun to scare her. But her being afraid hurt me. Especially knowing I was the one who scared her.

"Do it." She dared. "Shoot me, like I shot you!"

What was wrong with her? I wasn't going to shoot her. Is she trying to distract me again?

"Do it like you shot my boss. Like you shot my brother!" Started crying, tears ran down her face. "Just kill one more person! One more! Just another number!"

I pulled away. She was so much more than just another number. Even if I killed her.

I pushed my masked face into hers. She pushed a bit but not enough. She's defiantly been drinking, I can taste it.

I moved my tongue into her mouth, licking her lips and connecting our tongues and exploring her mouth, like I had hoped to with another organ. I did more than I usually did. I was both scared and hoping that she would realize it was me.

I should leave. Now, before she's stuck in this mess. Before she knows it's me. I should go. Now! But my body won't pull away.

I put my gun in my pants so I could grab her body. I held her hips, her ass and when I grabbed her chest she started to kiss me back. She slid her arms up my shoulders and behind my neck. I slid them up to join above. I wanted to see everything.

She groaned and that made me smile.

Her arms slid down, to my neck. She pulled tighter, and I held her there. She ran her hands over my head, like she did with my hair. As I then realised, SHE'S CHEATING ON ME! SHE IS ABOUT TO HAVE SEX WITH SOMEONE WHO SHE DOESN'T THINK IS ME! And I know what I could have done, I've done it before. This would have led to sex.

I felt it rip off and when I opened my eyes she was screaming. Fuck!

I covered her mouth with my hands. I could hear the cops searching.

"Shh, shh, shh! Shh, baby. Be quiet." I tried. I should have left.

They had heard her. They ran searching around, getting closer.

"Baby, show me the way out." I instructed.

She shook her head, fear in her eyes. She still screamed against my hand.

"Baby, I love you, don't get me wrong, but don't make me kill you." I said. "If we leave, I promise, you will be the happiest woman alive! I'll make sure of that! We can honeymoon and party, and live the life you want. I'll explain everything! Come on, angel!"

She shook her head screaming, and about ten cops showed up beside me, pointing large guns at my face. I let go of Rose lifting my arms in the air. I know when to give up, and why scare her more by fighting?

Two came up and put me in hand cuffs.

They dragged me out to a swat car. I saw Rose get in a police car, crying.

I sat in the swat car. It had two benches. Police cars drove around so I couldn't escape. I'm caught It's done. The police surrounded me in the swat car, all with loaded guns.

The douche bag Rose had been kissing sat in front of me with a hand gun.

I looked around at them all then to him.

"You only need two guns at most. My hands are tied, I can't move far." I said.

"You make me sick." He growled.

"So who are you really?" I asked.

"Agent Andrew Webber. Of the F.B.I. We have been tracking you for a while. I'm happy you finally got caught." He grinned.

"Congratulations. I'm the one that can get stabbed and not even notice. Good luck getting information out." I said.

"We have our ways." He grinned.

"Want to know what's funny?" I grinned back.

"What?" He asked.

"When you were putting me in this car, and making out with my girlfriend, we got the money. We just wanted to make a scene about it. Show we aren't cowards." I grinned wider and his face fell. "So if I hadn't showed up and stopped you. How far do you think you would have gotten with her?"

"As far as I wanted." He said.

"I don't think so." I said.

"Well, she didn't look too happy with you." He smiled.

"That's only because I killed her brother. She'll get over it." I said.

"How much did she know about this?" He asked.

"Nothing. That's why she was scared when you showed up. I completely surprised her." I said.

"Are you proud of what you do?" He asked.

"Sometimes." I said.

"I wonder what Rosalie looks like in the shower." He mused. I knew he just wanted to piss me off, but I reacted. I jumped up prepared to kill him, but they all pointed their guns and he held his under my chin.

"You're the sick bastard." I growled. The car bumped.

"Ops, almost slipped. Watch out, ascendants happen." He grinned sitting down.

I sat down glaring at him.

"Anyways, Emmett, It's not like I won't find out soon. You'll be off to prison in some South American torture kingdom. While I'll be making her happy. Giving her the life you want to. House, family, children. And I'm sure you would be happy to know, she's not the only one for me. Just the most fun. Maybe." He grinned and the others laughed.

"If you do manage to get me in prison, I will dedicate my life to killing everything you hold dear or true. I'll make satin look friendly, if you even think of touching her." I growled.

"How are you going to do that?" He laughed. In a second I was strangling him. They all pointed their guns at me, but were too scared to fire. His face went purple and I let go.

"However I want." I growled. I sat back grinning at the fear on the others faces.

It was a long ride. I could have gotten out and away easily, but I had a plan. I know I will need to get Rosalie away and how I can explain, even a little bit.

When we got there, they tied me to some chair. They thought they could get answers out of me. Laughable.

RPOV

I cried the whole way there. How couldn't I have seen this? I was in love with a murderer! One who helped kill my own brother! I prayed that wasn't him. How did he even get messed up in this kind of thing?

I think he said he got caught with drugs once. But I forget. Was this to pay off some addiction? I would get him help! The best in the world!

I cried more. Why did this happen?

It suddenly all clicked in. Him being gone the first night it happened, knowing the clubs in the worst part of town, the parties, not being home, late at night, the blood on his shirt, him hearing so well, or being so calm in the dark. The way he reacted to watching his pet die and how mad he was about the trap. But he had no marks so that couldn't be him! The way he scooped out my work place! His target!

I was so blind!

I got out of the police car. They had already arrived. I joined others behind the mirror, watching him.

He sat grinning, tied to a chair. The room full of armed guards. Dylan stood in there yelling threats at him. He laughed, every once in a while. His laugh still made me smiled. But I hated him so much. I had to! Look what he had done. How could I just love him?

He turned and looked at the mirror. He looked at it as if he was searching for something. He stopped when he looked in my direction. Could he see through it?

"What has he said?" I asked.

"Nothing so far. We have had five guys in there. Two physically beat him, and he just laughed!" The chief said.

"What did they do?" I asked. There were two other people back here.

"Hit him mostly. With their hands, guns, belts, a chair." He answered.

"What?" I asked.

"He won't talk." He said.

"Can I try?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Can I try? He would feel more comfortable with me." I said. "And turn off or cover any source of light in here. Even buttons. He can see us. At least our outlines."

"Mark, do what she said." He said to someone. It quickly got pitch black and Emmetts smile faded.

"See, now he doesn't know who's back here." I said. "Can I try to get him to talk?"

"Um, It's worth the shot. He couldn't say less, than 'ha, that tickles.'" He said and I giggled.

He grabbed the speaker phone.

"Andrew, you're done." He said.

"Andrew?" I asked.

"Yes. He's an FBI agent. He was undercover." He said and I nodded.

He walked into this room and saw me, like Emmett now could because of the light he was letting in.

"Be safe." He said holding my hand. I nodded and walked into the big room. I suddenly got extremely nervous.

He grinned when he saw me sit down.

"Really? _You're_ the best they could do?" He held in the laughter.

"Don't screw with me, Emmett, I've had a bad day." I moaned.

"Why?" He asked.

"Really? Don't start this again." I whined.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I had a bad day." I muttered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Wow, I don't know why! Maybe because I just watched a man kill a group of people, and later found out I had been planning on sleeping with him, just hours before!" I yelled.

"That could be it." He said.

"Don't. I'm not happy right now. Be serious." I said.

"I am serious. These idiots just chose the wrong one to catch." He said.

"Looks like I did to." I muttered.

"Hey, you cheated on me, so don't act all innocent." He said.

"You cheated on me! Or was that just another lie?" I groaned.

"Nope, that really happened. I only told you because I decided I didn't want to tell you this." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"So that if this were to happen, you could honestly say you knew nothing. And I was also scared you would dump me." He said.

"Too late for that." I muttered.

"What does that mean?" He asked. "We are still dating."

"No." I said in disgust.

"Yes. No one ever ended it." He grinned.

"Well I am." I said.

"Nope. You haven't said it yet." He said.

"Okay. We're over." I said.

"Over what? That bump in our relationship?" He tried.

"We are done! Over! I'm breaking up with you! Right now! In front of all these people!" I yelled.

"Oh yes. The window of mystery. Like everybody already doesn't know what's behind there! Thank CSI for that! And why would I need a mirror in here anyways? To look at how hot I am while you talk to me? Or to see what's behind your hands? Maybe it should be behind me. So you can see my hands. You know. Like if I'm trying to shimmy out of my cuffs. Like I did already." He said throwing them on the table. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Or rape me?" I groaned with my head tilted on my hand. I was so bored of this.

"It's not rape if you like it." He grinned.

"I wouldn't like it. At all. Keep your slimy, greasy, creepy hands off me you bitch." I growled.

"Chicks brave." One of the guys said to another. Emmett turned his head and glared at them. They shut up.

"I wouldn't touch you if you weren't okay with it." He said. "Not that you weren't begging for it at the bank. Anyone else, probably would have done it. I tried to get you to stop but _no! _You just wouldn't get the hint. But I still wouldn't have done it."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't rape people." He said.

"Do the others?" I asked.

"No, that's disgusting! Why would we do that to a girl? I don't know where that idea came from, but it's wrong. Dead wrong! I get women fine on my own. I don't need to force it." He yelled.

"Well you're not getting me." I said.

"That doesn't mean I won't stop trying." He said.

"I wish you would." I said.

"Wish denied baby, I'm yours." He said.

"I don't want you. All you did was break my heart." I said.

"How did I break your heart?" He asked. "You broke up with me."

"Because you broke my heart." I said.

"You shouldn't just give your heart out then." He said. "Anyways, I did tell you I was a ghost. You should have been prepared."

"When?" I yelled.

"The day we met." He said.

"Th- tha- I thought you were joking!" I screamed.

"You were supposed to." He grinned. I changed the subject.

"Which one of you killed Angela?" I asked.

"Me." He said.

"Which one killed Tyler?" I asked more cautious.

"Me." He said again. I nodded.

"Which one killed Alec?" I asked.

"Me." He repeated. I was getting really scared of this pattern.

"Which one killed Mike?" I asked.

"Me." He said.

"You're the one who smashed my face into a wall?" I asked.

"You wouldn't listen, and Jasper wanted to kill you. I'm used to scaring people into acting how I want, but it doesn't work the same with you. I can't hurt you but I know he wanted to." He said, giving us a name.

"Why?" I asked.

"He thought you were annoying." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"That really is annoying. He thought you were in the way. He was mad I didn't kill you." He said. "And that's not his name on any known records!" He said to the mirror.

"I thought you wanted to protect me." I growled.

"I do. That's why I had to do it. He's still bruised from how I reacted." He comments.

"Why?" I wonder.

"Nobody touches my girl unless I say. You are mine. Forever baby." He grins.

"Who killed my brother?" I asked, my voice cracking. He didn't answer. His mouth in a strait line. "I take it you did."

He nodded and I looked down. I couldn't even look at him.

"What was it like watching your arm get stuck?" I asked, still looking down.

"Painful." He said.

"Good." I said. "What was that animal?"

"My pet chinchilla. He's the reason we came tonight. We didn't care that there was no money. We thought that was smart. We would have stopped just because that. Let you win. But that pissed me off. I couldn't just sit by and let you think you won. So we came after you. I thought you would be at the airport or something." He explained. "I took you to your office so you would be the one person who didn't die. Everyone else could for all I care, but you were safe, until you ran."

"This was because of a chinchilla?" I asked.

"He was the only thing I had! I told you what happened to my family! I know you felt the same way about your brother. All you wanted was revenge. That's why you pulled that trigger. You wouldn't shoot a complete stranger! No matter what they had done." He said.

"I pulled the trigger because I wanted to live." I said.

"No. I had nothing to defend myself with. There was five others who were bigger threats to you, like the guy pointing a gun at you. You shot me because you saw the man who killed your brother. You saw your chance to shoot me like I shot him, and you took it." He said.

I felt tears running down my face. I looked up at his face. He looked a bit annoyed.

"If you knew that, why didn't you die?" I growled.

"I didn't want to die." He said.

"AND HE DID? You kill people probably once a day, or enough one day to catch up! You're a murderer and I hate you! Emmett go to hell!" I screamed and walked out. I didn't see what he did or how he reacted. I sat against the wall in the hallway, crying in my knees.

The chief went in to talk to him after. Dylan, or Andrew or whatever came to me. He sat beside me as I cried. The police had called my mother telling her I was fine and leaving tomorrow.

I looked over when the door opened again. The chief walked out followed by Emmett in hand cuffs, with the armed men around him. He took one last look at me, before being dragged away.

"Mrs. Hale. We have a room you can sleep in tonight. And sent a few people out to get you a change of clothes." The man said.

I nodded.

"Are you okay Mrs. Hale?" They asked.

"I'm tired." I said standing. I followed them to a small room with a pull out couch. The room had no pattern or colour choice. There was a small lamp and dresser.

"I hope it's not too bad. We don't have many people sleep here." The chief said.

"Where is Emmett sleeping?" I asked.

"He's in a private cell." He said. I nodded. "Call if you need anything."

I laid on the couch. I missed my brother. I hated Emmett. He was a greedy, no good, crazy, Jack ass!

Who killed people over a chinchilla?

A woman came back with a new pair of pajamas. And clothes for tomorrow.

I thanked her and changed.

I looked at the clock. It was 11:47.

I was tired. I wanted to sleep but I was too sad.

I walked out and walked around the station.

I looked through a few doors. One led to long concrete hallway. I walked in curious of where it went. There was two doors at the end. One was a closet, and one was room.

I looked in the window on the door. In the room was a large wooden desk and chair, with old cells. Emmett was in one. The room was filled with guards. They stood along the walls. Andrew stood with a couple guards. He kicked Emmett in the gut.

Emmett had cuffs on his feet and hands, unable to fight back without getting shot. Andrew kicked him again. I chocked out a cry. I couldn't stand seeing as he stepped on him, and used one of the stick things to beat him. Did the police know this was happening?

Why did this hurt me to watch? I hated him. He was the devil. I wanted him to die! He deserve this! Every part of me agreed. Except my heart. I couldn't watch! How could I love something so... He was the worst person on the planet! I hated him, but a part of me loved him. I started crying.

They stopped beating him. Andrew made jokes grinning. I couldn't hear them but Emmetts face said enough.

The three started to walk towards the door. I hid in the closet, not fully closing the door, encase it only opened from the outside. They were laughing, and it made me mad. When I heard the other door close.

I ran into the other room. He was laying on the small, hard bed, in the corner. His head turned when he heard me come in. He stood up and walked to the wall of the cage.

I met him there, tears falling. He grabbed my wrists, and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"I hate that I love you. I hate you so much, but I can't stop caring." I cried.

"I never thought I would hurt you. If I had known who he was, I would have left him alone." He said. I looked down, still crying.

"I hate you." I cried. He kissed my head. "Did they hurt you?"

"What?" He asked.

"Andrew. Like five seconds ago." I said.

"Not as much as knowing I hurt you." He said.

"I wish there had been a bullet in that gun. I'm sorry but I do." I cried.

"I don't blame you." He said. I wanted to hug him, strangle him, kiss him, stab him, love him, and set him on fire all at the same time.

I looked into his puppy dog eyes.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop!" I screamed. "I hate you! Don't make that hard!"

I kissed him then slapped him.

"I hate you. You will never get me back. And after this is over, I never want to see you again." I growled storming out.

I cried the second the door shut.

EPOV

I sat in my cell. It was so boring.

"How's it going?" I asked one of the guards.

He looked scared that I was breathing.

"I'm not superman. You have guns, don't be scared of words." I said.

"Any of you catch the game tonight?" I asked. Two people nodded and I grinned. "Who won?"

"Pittsburgh." Someone said.

"Shit!" I growled rolling back. "I had money on Texas. Fat slobs. No good for anything but loosing a war."

They giggled, trying to hide it.

"Any of you a fan of Justin Beiber?" I asked. They laughed. "I had a crush on him, when I thought he was a girl."

They all started laughing a lot. The things I said were almost never funny, but I managed to make people laugh.

"Are you guys going to be here all night? I don't want you to switch. I'm scared of a tough crowd." I said making them laugh.

"So how many of you tell your kids horror stories about me to keep them in line?" I asked. "Come on, I don't mind."

Seven put up their hands and the others laughed.

"You people shouldn't be pointing guns at me. If not for me your daughters could be knocked up right now. What would you be doing then?" I asked.

"Last year my cousin died in a bank robbery at a bank in New York. He was a security guard there. No one ever found out who did it. Was that you?" Someone asked. I couldn't tell them apart. Other than skin colour they were all dressed the same, with shields and helmets.

"I've never been to New York in my life. Cops say it was us when they are too lazy to do their jobs." I said. "I haven't done half the stuff I was told I did."

"Which one are you?" Someone asked.

"What?" I asked.

"What part do you play in your group?" Someone else clarified.

"I am what we call the pawn. Think of it like a giant game of... Chess. It's my job to stand in the front line, and take down the people who threaten us. It kinda just happened that way. A situation like this. How much useful information did you get?" I asked.

"Is that why you're the only one who kills people?" Someone asked.

"I've never noticed that. But probably, yeah. I have the best aim." I said. "If it was a chess game... I'm not great at chess but I would be the decoy. While they all attack, I block others from getting them."

"Who's your king?" One asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I grinned. "Think about it. It's not hard."

"Why do you do what you do? Why don't you work like the rest of us?" One asked.

"This is work. You try planning this shit out. Then making it go perfectly according to schedule." I said.

"I mean a real job." He said.

"I have a real job. We all do. I steal because I hate the government. I hate the big corporations who think they are so amazing because they have money. They act like gods. They lie, steal, cheat, kill. Why can't we? It makes sense doesn't it? They make rules that even they can't follow. Not like they try. How much do you spend on taxes? That is supposed to benefit you. If everyone in America pays that? Why are people suffering? Why don't we have better law enforcement or health care? Why do we have pot holes in the roads? They aren't that hard to fix. One persons taxes alone can have that refilled. But lets be honest. Taxes don't improve the country, they improve the treasurers pool. We steal from these people, and give it back to the people. We have never spent a cent in the money we have stolen. Help people who the money was taken from." I said.

They all started clapping, dropping their guns. That made me smile. Mostly because Andrew walked in with the most annoyed look ever! I wanted a picture.

"What the hell are you all doing? Get back to work!" He growled.

"Meet the government. The poop-sack of the government anyways." I said, they all laughed. "Why do you hate happiness?"

"I hope you know Rosalie is crying because of you." He said. It hurt to think about, so I didn't think about it. I was in public, I couldn't look weak.

"Are you sure it was me? Are you sure you didn't show her your penis? That would probably make me cry." I said and my people laughed.

"I'm not you." He tried.

"If so she would be pleasantly impressed." I said. More laughter. "I wish Edward would laugh this much."

"Who's Edward?" Andrew demanded.

"My parrot." I lied. "I want him to laugh. All he does all day is Err-Ahh-Ruhh, Reach-Urr-Tahh" I started making parrot sounds and people laughed.

"Stop it." He growled but I didn't. He slammed my cage.

"When I do that he gets louder, like this," I started doing it louder and people laughed more.

He opened the cage and punched me.

"Be ready men!" He yelled at everyone.

He kicked me to the grounded again. I couldn't walk in these things.

"I think the fact that you need back up is funny, because I'm not fighting back." I said.

He punched me when I stood.

"I think your over reacting about a parrot." I said.

"You over reacted about a chinchilla." He said.

"It was fluffy! I loved him." I said.

"Because it was the only thing you could get to love you." He tried again.

"I got Rosalie to love me. Even if I go to jail, and you magically got her, she wouldn't care about you. Every time she looked at you, she would think of me. You know that date you went on? The whole time, I was on her mind, she told me. One night in bed together." I grinned.

He hit me again, a couple times. I stumbled back.

"You really want her, don't you? You hate me because I have her!" I accused. "Do you love her? Do you?" I grinned knowing I was right.

Something about that girl made guys fall head over heals.

"It's just killing you knowing I'm good enough and your not. She still loves me through this all, and she hasn't even thought of you!" I laughed at him and he pushed me down, hitting me, and kicking me. "You love her and your trying to win her over the same way I had! You think you can hurt someone she loves and she'll come crawling! You think pushing yourself on her, like I had will make her want you!"

He pulled a baton out of one of the mens belt and started hitting me with it. The swat team being no help to me.

"She doesn't love you! She never did! She was confused!" He growled, making me laugh.

When he was done he locked the cage again.

"I can't wait to show her what a real man can do. Don't worry. I'll send you a voice record or how much she screamed my name." He said. What's wrong with him?

He left and I crawled onto the bed.

I missed my mom. I missed my dad. I missed JubJub. I missed being a happy teenager. Not this random guy people got the god damn swat team to have supervised.

I heard something and looked over seeing my angel. I jumped up.

I met her at the cage. She had tears streaming out of her red eyes. It killed me. I grabbed her wrists keeping her near me, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry." was all I could think to say.

"I hate that I love you. I hate you so much, but I can't stop caring." She cried.

"I never thought I would hurt you. If I had known who he was, I would have left him alone." I said and she looked away.

"I hate you." She cried and I kissed her head. "Did they hurt you?"

"What?" I asked. That was so random.

"Andrew. Like five seconds ago." She said. I understood.

"Not as much as knowing I hurt you." I said. I couldn't stand seeing her sad. Physically I'm unbreakable. But mentally she was killing me.

"I wish there had been a bullet in that gun. I'm sorry but I do." She cried. Seeing her cry, made me agree.

"I don't blame you." I said.

She looked up at me and I wanted to kill myself.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop!" She screamed. "I hate you! Don't make that hard!"

She kissed me and for a second I wanted to jump and sing. Then she slapped me. It didn't even hurt but I understood the meaning.

"I hate you. You will never get me back. And after this is over, I never want to see you again." She growled storming out.

"Will someone hurt me?" I asked. Someone walked over and hit me in the face with the back of his gun. He backed off looking scared when I felt the blood. "Thank you." They all laughed.

RPOV

On my way back I saw Andrew.

"Hey. Need a hug?" He asked.

I pushed him off.

"Why would you do that to him? He did nothing to you! I'm the one who should be hurting him!" I cried loudly.

"What?" He asked.

"I s-saw you hit him a-and beat him up. Why?" I asked.

"He's a monster. The things he was saying were wrong." He said. I didn't trust him.

"What was he saying?" I asked.

"He was talking about you." He said. "He was bragging to the swat team about everything he did to you, and would do once he got out."

"I-I don't believe you." I said. It was hard to breath.

"It wasn't good at all. I was protecting your dignity. You don't want that many people walking around thinking your a used up slut, do you?" He raised his eye brow.

"Your lying! He wouldn't do that! He wouldn-" I couldn't finish. I was crying to hard.

He spent the night in my room. Although I continuously told him to leave. I wanted him out. Gone! I didn't believe everything he said.

Emmett wasn't a good man, I had learned that, but he wasn't complete scum.

I was happy when I finally got him out. I passed out.

I woke up tired. More tired than when I had gone to sleep. I wanted to cry more. My life had turned to shit. I should have listened to my mother. Stayed in New York and not gotten caught up in all of this.

I got changed. The clothes were a size to small. I wore a super tight blue tank top and jeans that made me feel fat, because they were to small. I wore the same shoes as last night. They didn't match the outfit but I didn't care

The chief and I walked into the room we were in yesterday. Same swat team.

We sat across the table from Emmett.

"Emmett, do you know the size of the list of charges being pressed against you?" The chief asked.

"No." Em said.

"It's too big." Chief said.

"That's what she said." Emmett said and the swat team started laughing.

I glared at them and they stopped.

I hate you." I said to him.

"Then why did you kiss me?" He grinned.

"I wanted to get you close enough to slap." I said.

"I'll take that trade." He grinned.

"Emmett I have a question. If we send you to a jail, will you stay there? Or try to break out." I asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Would you stay if I begged you to?" I asked.

"Why?" He repeated.

"They are considering having you executed. You're too much of a threat." I said. His face fell.

"I'm only 22. I don't want to die yet." He said.

"What about the children you killed three years ago? The ones on the trip to Mexico?" The chief asked.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"They finally get enough money to drive about two hours south, and you killed them on the way. They were only around 11. Don't you think they were too young?" Chief asked.

"I have never killed a child in my life. I have no idea what you're even talking about." He said.

"In Huston. Three years ago." Chief said. Emmett shook his head.

"I haven't been in Huston since I was 17." He said.

"Emmett, they said that you would prove you were willing to live in prison if you told us where and who was working with you." I said.

"I'm not a rat." He said.

"Please, Em!" I tried.

"I thought you wanted me dead." He said.

"Only if I'm the one to kill you!" I cried.

"Can I have some time to think?" He asked. I nodded, getting up. "I meant fresh air. I haven't been near a window in two days."

"Swat! Board off the outside perimeter." Chief said.

They started walking out.

"Hey, don't leave me!" He yelled and they laughed. "If you do I'll...I'll...I'll start killing everyone!"

"You wouldn't do that!" One laughed before they were all gone.

It was now just him and me in this room.

"I missed you." He said. "It felt weird not sleeping with you."

"Got to hell." I said.

"I don't want you to forgive me. I know everything I did was wrong. But I do want you to listen. I love you. I never wanted to hurt you. It kills me that I did. From the second I saw you, I wanted to stop. I was going to quit. I knew I could give you a perfect life. But I also knew that they wouldn't stop because I did. If it hadn't been me the night you came in, you wouldn't be alive now. If I hadn't been there yesterday, you wouldn't be alive now. You are the reason I stayed in it. After this one, I had planned on quitting, but then you decided to leave. I blamed King even more. I was stupid enough to think he was making you leave." He said looking down.

"All I wanted was to get him back. I saw him as the person who pushed us to do it all. If not for him, you could stay." He finished.

"I would have stayed. Before this. If you had asked, I would have stayed. Lived with you, loved you, made your life perfect. But you never asked, so I never cared," I said.

We spent time in a moment of silence. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.

We got interrupted, and dragged outside.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked outside. I walked away from him, having almost no interest in being around him.

I had decided it was only lust that wanted him Somehow I lusted the man who killed my brother.

It wouldn't win though!

I wondered around until he came up to me. I froze.

He stood in front of me. He looked down my outfit.

He cupped my face and slowly kissed my cheek. He studied my reaction and kissed the other. Followed by my nose, then my chin. He ended with my lips. Moving his mouth against mine. I smiled but hid it. His tongue traced my lips.

"I knew you still loved me." He grinned.

"I'm not in love, I'm horny." I said then shut my mouth. His grin now stretched ear to ear.

"We can always fix that, you know." Light bulbs went in his mind.

"No, I hate you." I said. He grabbed my hand and walked over to a guard. "Hey. We're in love."

"I see that." He replied trying to look professional.

"Are you in love?" He asked.

"No." The guy answered.

"Have kids?" He asked.

"No." The guy repeated.

"Important things coming up?" He tried.

"Not that I know of." He said. Emmett nodded and smiled at the other guys. They grinned back. Em looked at me and his expression flipped. He hit the man in the face, elbowed him to the ground.

He picked me up and ran through a patch of forest. He got shot at twice. Both missed.

We ended up by is parked jeep. He jumped in, and used his old hand cuffs to make me stay still as I screamed for help. He attached one and the chain went under my leg and in the coffee holder, attaching to my other hand.

I screamed for help as he drove down the wrong side of the road. We raced into oncoming traffic. Was he trying to kill us? Was he insane? I was about to die!

He jumped off road and into some forest. Police cars followed behind.

"Get out." He said.

"What?" I screamed.

"Of the hand cuffs. Get out of the hand cuffs." He said.

"How?" I demanded.

"Find a way." He said. I struggled but with a lot of pain, I slide one hand out.

He grabbed onto my waist and kissed the steering wheel he opened his door and jumped out.

Even though I landed on him, it felt like I had just been hit by a car.

The jeep went over a cliff.

We rolled into the forest.

We stopped with him over me. When he touched me, I wanted to scream and cheer. And I hated that.

He kissed me and it took my breath away.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

He picked me up, bridal style, and went running in the forest.

"What the hell?" I yelled slamming his shoulder. "What are we doing?"

"Fleeing the law." He said.

"Don't bring me down with you!" I screamed. He ran fast. No wonder he had no trouble jogging.

"Your already down. I'm just keeping you here!" He said.

"No! Are the cops following us?" I demanded.

"Yes, shut up!" He growled.

"No!" I screamed and started screaming 'help'.

He covered my mouth with his own. I stopped breathing but he didn't stop running.

He slowed when we reached a river. He stopped and put me down in the water.

I screamed at how cold it was.

He laughed and carried me more.

"We lost them." he said.

"Okay." I said. "Where are we going?"

"A bunker we have for this kind of emergency." He said.

"Just you and me?" I asked. A part of me was hopeful.

"And the others." He said and I panicked. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"Why is it so far away?" I asked.

"I didn't want to lead them to us. Right now they are probably trying to find our bodies, then look for us." He said.

I pushed my face into his arm, getting cold.

"Sexy outfit." He grinned. "Love to see it on the ground."

"Fuck you." I growled. "Why are we in water?"

"So they can't pick up our sent." He said.

"How do you know where going the right way?" I asked.

"We just passed the tree that says Emmett + Lauren= 4ever!" He sung.

"What! Who's this Lauren person?" I screamed.

"Nobody important." He laughed.

"Who is she? She's important enough to tell a tree! If that bitch is there when we arrive, I'm going to shoot her! Take your gun and shoot her!" I screamed.

He laughed.

"I thought you hated me. Wanted nothing to do with me." He mused.

"Shut up, she's dead!" I growled.

"She's not there." He said.

"Don't even try telling me she's your sister! I can shoot your sister like you shot my brother!" I yelled.

"Okay, my sisters dead, so." He said.

"Good, let her be dead." I snubbed. He didn't show emotion to that, but I knew it would have hurt him. And that killed me. I didn't even know the girl and I was insulting her.

I felt so guilty, and I hadn't done anything!

I hugged him around his shoulders, and kissed the base of his neck.

"I'm so sorry." I said. "I don't know her. She shouldn't be dead."

"Either should your brother, your right. That shouldn't have happened." He said.

I heard a gunshot and screamed, hiding into Emmetts shoulder.

I cried a bit in fear.

The water sounds changed to Earth and he put me down.

He pulled me along, walking. It felt weird after being in his arms.

There was another gunshot and laughter.

"I can't walk in these shoes." I whinnied.

He bent down and took my shoes off. The way his fingers touched me, sent waves of shock and pleasure through my body.

He pulled one off, followed by the other.

It felt so good to be out of those shoes.

He held the shoes so I didn't have to.

We started walking again.

I wanted him to touch me again, but I wouldn't let him know that.

"It hurts to walk!" I complained. He laughed, and turned, throwing me over his shoulder.

I grinned. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew Emmett wouldn't take me somewhere I wasn't safe.

I smelt smoke. And soon saw a wooden house in the corner of my eye.

It wasn't some pretty log house, it looked like a large shack.

"Please don't tell me this is where we are going." I whinnied.

He kissed my hip then walked inside. He walked through the five people, I could barely see through me hair. They grinned and laughed.

He walked into another room and dropped me on a small, surprisingly comfortable bed. He looked at me and I shot my hand, saying 'get this hand cuff off.

He picked the lock and put it on a desk. There was a window right beside me.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Hiding." He answered.

"From the cops?" I asked.

"Your fast." He joked.

He closed his door and stood in front of me.

I looked at his pants and my hormones told me to pull them off. They screamed it.

I put my hand on the rim of his pants, and he watched me.

I saw the zippier and rubbed my thumb over the metal line. He moaned a bit. I looked up at him, his eyes full of lust.

"Are you turned on?" I asked sweetly. He nodded. "Good."

I punched him in the groin before I rolled back onto the bed and laid there.

"Oh, that's a bad idea, when we are so deep in the forest." He grinned, grabbing my body and rolling over me.

"I said don't make that joke anymore." I said.

"Why?" He started kissing my neck, and I felt his bulge against my pants.

"I'm afraid of you, Emmett." I told him and he looked up to meet my eyes.

"Don't be. I will never hurt you again. I promise. I'll dedicate my life to making it better. And I know I won't fix everything. But I'll try." He said.

I kissed his cheek.

"I'll always be afraid. You can hurt me in so many ways. Killing people, hitting people, hitting me. I know you wouldn't but I'm afraid. I'm scared you will take it too far. If you had of died that day in the bank, it would have killed me. I couldn't take it. If you left me. Even for my own good. I'd want to die. I would die. I wouldn't be able to live. As much as I hate everything about you, I love you. Don't get hurt." I begged.

"I won't leave you. I'm giving up. You and I will live a perfect life together." He said.

"You're on death row. The second they find you... I'm scared Emmett." I cried into his shirt.

We sat like that for a minute.

"What do the others think of me?" I asked.

"Edward said, think he's getting lucky in there. Jasper said I doubt it, she's crying. Felix said She yes. And they all laughed." He said.

"Oh, Oh Emmett!" I faked and heard them laugh. "You can hear a lot here."

"It's for safety. And we don't usually have guests here." He said.

"You don't bring women here on the weekend?" I joked.

"Well, Lauren." He grinned and I slapped him, this time not jokingly.

"I don't want to be here." I said. I glared like I had been the whole time.

"Can I touch you where I used to?" He asked.

"No!" I screamed. "Emmett, I want to go home. To New York. See my family." Tears fell from my eyes.

"I won't let you leave me! Give me a chance." He begged.

"I gave you a chance!" I screamed. I pushed him off me.

"Give me a second chance!" He tried.

I figured him and stormed out of the room. I slammed the door and got to the kitchen, where I saw Felix, Edward, from the museum and Jasper from the museum. There was also two other guys, I didn't know.

I was about to go through, but Emmett came behind me picking me up from the waist and covering my mouth.

"Hey, What's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Bacon and hash browns. Want some?" Felix asked casually, as if he didn't even notice me. I screamed into Emmetts hand.

"Maybe later." He said and dragged me back to the other room.

He threw me on the bed, shut the door.

I jumped up and went for the door. He threw me on the bed.

I tried the window. I was pushed onto the bed.

I tried hitting him, which felt good. He pushed me onto the bed.

He grabbed the hand cuffs and walked over. I kicked at him. He grabbed one of my legs and flipped me onto my back as I screamed.

He put a hand cuff on one of my hands.

"If you actually got away. Where would you go?" He asked.

"Away from you, is heaven!" I screamed.

He flipped me over and sat on my chest. He put the cuffs through a part of the headboard and attached it to my other hand.

I shacked and flinched, trying to get out. I screamed.

"If your not going to stay, I'm going to have to keep you here." He said.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed and cried.

"I love you." He kissed my neck, rubbing his hands up my side.

I cringed when his thumbs pressed my tits. It felt so good, and made me quite wet. But I growled at him.

His hands went up to my face, gripping into my hair. I was filled with pleasure and the erg to moan and groan and call out his name.

I breathed heavily. My chest bounced up and down, which he watch. His head still pressed in the crook of my neck. I loved it so much, but I knew I had to hate it. How could anyone love a cold blooded killer. It wasn't allowed.

It wasn't normal. I couldn't do it.

Every time he touched me I forgot everything he had done. It was replaced with love and lust for him.

I hated how much I loved him. I wanted to give him everything but also nothing.

"I hate you." I groaned.

"Then why are you so aroused?" He grinned at me.

I tried to kick him away but it ended with him wrapping my legs around his waist.

He slid his hands from the back of my knee to my ass. His thumbs went back and rubbed the crease of my pants, between my legs.

I gasped with pleasure and he gave me a cocky grin.

"Do you want me to bring the swelling down?" He asked.

"I'd rather be hit with a rock." I growled.

"I'm rock hard, does that count?" He grinned.

"Fuck you. Go fuck yourself! Don't touch me!" I spat.

"Do you want to eat?" He asked.

"I'd rather starve." I growled.

"I'm not saying you need to have sex with me for food. I'm asking if your hungry." He clarified.

"Still." I spat.

"Fine." He stood up and walked out.

I started screaming. Screaming at them. Screaming how much I hated Emmett. Screaming for help. Screaming at them to just kill me. Crying loudly as I screamed. Tears soaked my face and went down from burning eyes. I cried for what felt like hours but no one came back in.

EPOV

I walked out of the room. When I shut the door she started screaming. It was like a baby.

I walked out to the kitchen, and grabbed food.

"Rejected!" They laughed when I sat down.

"Were you just listening to our conversation?" I asked.

"No, we were scared it would get gross." Demetri said.

"Why is she screaming?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. PMS?" I tried.

"And I hate you so much Emmett! Go die! I want to die! Someone kill me!" She kept going.

"I'll kill her, if it lasts much longer." Jacob groaned.

"Try to ignore it. She'll get tired." I said.

We ate and finished the food. She still hadn't stopped.

We watched TV. Couldn't hear it over her screaming. Four shows passed, meaning for two hours she screamed.

"How doesn't she lose her voice?" I asked.

"I'm about to kill her, Emmett. I'm on the edge." Felix said rubbing his head.

"Don't give her attention. I think that's what she wants." I said.

"Give her whatever she wants, as long as it's quiet." He growled.

"You go to clubs every night." Jasper said.

"What does that tell you?" Felix growled.

"Fine." I growled. They watched as I walked down the hall, after grabbing a roll of duct tape. I heard them laugh.

I walked into the room, and she started screaming louder.

I ripped a piece of tape and covered her mouth.

"The quiet is orgasmic!" Felix yelled and everyone but Rose laughed.

She moved her mouth around and pushed the tape off with her tongue. Strong tongue.

"That's hot." I said picturing what that could do.

She screamed again.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" Felix yelled.

He burst through the door with his gun his hand and pushed it to her head.

She started crying.

"You want to die, bitch? Is that what you want?" He growled.

She shook her head.

"Then shut the fuck up!" He yelled and she nodded.

He walked out.

"I hate you." She cried to me.

I pulled off the tape.

"What's your problem. How can I fix it and shut you up?" I asked.

"You can't fix it!" She cried.

"Then how can I shut you up?" I asked.

"Put your dick in my mouth!" She spat, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?" I was hopeful.

"No, you douche! I HATE YOU!" She started crying again. "Why did you do it? You made me love you. You could have left me alone, like I had begged you to do. But you didn't. You made me love you so you could break my heart."

I sat on the side of the bed and pet her face.

"Get away from me." She cried.

"Don't cry." I said.

"Get out! Leave me alone! Let me go!" She screamed.

I sighed and left.

Felix and Jacob were outside, and I decided to join.

"Hey man, bitch problem?" Felix grinned.

"No, I don't have a problem with you." I said.

"Good one!" He gasped.

They set up beer cans about a football field sized distance away.

They lined up and started to shoot.

I heard Rosalie started to cry.

They both took turns. They only hit 9 out of ten. After two rounds of trying.

I just stared at my window,

"Want to try, man. She's killing my aim." Jacob growled handing me a gun.

I quickly shot each one. I handed him the gun and went inside.

"It's crying again." Jasper growled.

"I've got it." I muttered.

I walked in and grabbed a rubber band.

I walked over and she started to kick me away.

"Stay away from me! Don't touch me! You're a fucking ass hole!" She cried.

Felix walked in then. He grabbed her ankles and held her down. She screamed again, tears still streaming down her face.

She shook around, trying to get us off.

I grabbed her hair and put it up.

"Hey, you're lucky I'm doing this first." I yelled.

"I hate you! Don't touch me." She screamed.

I grabbed the duct tape and put it over her mouth. Then added another piece to make it an X over her mouth. I wrapped tape around her head, over her mouth so it would stay on. I did about five layers then stopped.

She still screamed but you couldn't hear as much.

"Can you breathe?" I asked. She nodded.

Felix left.

I sat over her body so she couldn't kick me.

Her eyes were blood red. The smallest bit on pinkish white showed. The beautiful blue eyes almost blackish green.

I could see the stains the tears left on her face. It was killing me!

Her eyes were filled with water as she stared at me.

I kissed her over the tape.

Her eyes overflowed with water. It was so painful. I wanted to cry seeing her like this.

She screamed words that kind of sounded like 'I hate you.'

RPOV

I laid there tied up and scared. I didn't know what would happen.

Emmett sat over me. I still tried to kick him.

"I hate you!" I screamed. "I hate you so much!"

My eyes hurt and I was tired.

I dropped my head and gave up. I closed my eyes.

I felt sick, but it was better than keeping my eyes open.

I still cried.

I felt him get off me and I cried knowing I was about to be left alone again.

"Emmett!" I screamed. "EMMETT!"

I felt something beside me. I opened my eyes and it was him.

I cried.

My eyes burned but I didn't want him to leave. I swung my leg over to his body. I tried to sit up.

I pulled him to me with my legs. He didn't smile and that made me happy.

I pulled and motioned for him to come on the bed with me. I hated him, but I also hated being alone.

He went over my body and laid on the other side. I tried to push my face into his chest, shit is hard when you have no hands.

He hugged me closer.

My arms were tired of being above my head.

Em kissed my neck and I started to cry again. I didn't want him touching me!

He whipped off the area he had kissed.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

I was but I didn't want anything he had to offer.

I was starving actually.

I shook my head and my stomach growled selling me out.

He got up to get me food. I didn't want him to leave me.

He left and came back with a sub.

It was on a plate with chips, and he also had water. He put it beside the bed and sat next to me.

"Are you going to scream." He asked. I wanted to be stubborn but it smelt so good and I was starving.

I shook my head.

He cut the tape over my mouth and pulled it off. My tears had made it less sticky. He pulled off the X which hurt.

I was still crying.

"I don't want to be left alone." I cried.

"I'm sorry." He said kissing my head.

"I'm cold." I said. He pulled the blanket over me. "My arms are cold."

He kissed my jaw.

"How do I know you won't run?" He asked against my face.

"I'll stay with you." Until we get outside, then I'm bolting.

He nodded and took off the hand cuffs.

I rubbed my wrists.

"Where do you want to eat?" He asked.

"I don't care." I said.

He carried my food to the kitchen and I followed. I started eating, not caring if I was doing it lady-like or not.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Two are at work, two are getting food and one is finding out how close they are to finding us." He said.

"Okay." I said. Easier for me to get away.

"I'm sorry. I wish you could be with your family. The first chance I get, I'll send you there." He said.

It almost hurt that he said that.

"When?" I asked.

"Edward's finding that out. I'm sorry I got in your way. I just thought you would go home and forget who I was." He said looking down.

"I will never forget you." I said.

"I know. I'll never forget you. I never thought you would still be here." He said.

"Was that before or after you agreed to take my virginity?" I asked.

"Before. And after. When we were camping I tried to leave. But I couldn't. I couldn't let you go." He said.

"You tried to leave me in the middle of the forest, with a group of dead, murderous teenagers!" I screamed and he laughed.

"I didn't do it. I couldn't." He said.

"After you killed my brother, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"How could I? I thought about it, but I knew you would freak out. More then you did when you knew." He said.

"I love you, Emmett. Nothing will ever change that. But I hate you to much to care." I got up and walked outside, and sat on a log.

He came and sat next to me.

"I can't explain how sorry I am. Everything I did before, I don't regret, but that I do. Hurting you is the only mistake I could possibly make. I'm so sorry." He said. "If you want, after I send you back, I can turn myself in."

"I-I don't want you to turn yourself in. But I want you to stop. I don't care what job you choose. Become President and choose the laws if you want. Just stop killing people." I said.

He smiled and kissed me.

"I'm cold. Could you get me a blanket?" I asked. He nodded and the second he was in the house, I was running. It took him about a minute to realize I was running away, so I was far ahead. I didn't look back, just ran.

My feet hurt, and my chest was burning. I ran as fast as I could, knowing he could run faster. I got to the river and just ran across. The cold felt good, but the rocks hurt.

My feet were getting cut and I tried to avoid leaves with prickles and splinters.

I wanted to stop but I knew by this point he would be mad.

I heard something behind me but knew better than to look back.

He was faster but I was in front. I chose where we were going.

I ran until I heard a loud sound. I stopped when I saw a giant bear. I froze and backed up.

It growled at me.

I heard a loud sound and a couple more. The bear dropped with a bullet hole in its stomach, chest and head.

I turned and saw Emmett running. He brought a gun after me? Psycho!

I ran again.

I had no idea where I was going. I cried and ran.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed.

He pinned her to a tree growling.

"Where the fuck were you going?" He growled.

"Away from you! You brought a gun?" I screamed.

"It was in my pocket. Lucky for you!" He yelled.

"Get away from me!" I screamed then spat in his face.

He punched the tree and I cried. He whipped the spit off.

"Rosalie, I told you I would get you home! Listen to me!" He yelled.

I was crying to hard to listen or reply.

We walked back, him pushing me.

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

"I don't want you near me." I said.

"I don't care right now!" He growled.

"What do you want from me? Why can't I just leave?" I cried.

"Because if they get you, they will hurt you to get to me!" He growled.

"Who?" I asked.

"The government! They have wanted us for years!" He yelled.

"Because you kill people." I said.

"No, they encouraged that. They want money we refused to pay." He said.

"Pay for what?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because that would be a reason to kill you." He said.

We had that fight for a while.

"Just tell me!" I screamed.

"NO!" He growled.

"Then why would you bring it up?" I asked.

"No, means no!" He yelled.

"I'll blow you if you tell me." I said. That was an impulse, but if it worked.

"What?" He stopped.

"Tell me why, and I'll give you a blow job." I said.

He examined my face then agreed.

"I'll tell you while you do it." He said.

"Fine." I said.

I got on my knees and he grinned stepping forwards. He intertwined his hand in my hair. I unzipped his pants. He was about 10times the size of the guy at the club. Maybe more. But he was huge.

I looked up at him.

"Talk." I said.

"Suck." He said.

I wrapped my hand around it. My fingers almost didn't touch, or maybe that's just my imagination.

My breathing got heavy in fear of what this would be like. I rubbed a bit and he groaned.

Then I remembered I hated him. How could I forget that?

He started pushing me a bit closer.

A part of me was begging to do it, and another half said, just leave.

"Come on, you left me turned on this morning. Don't do it again." He groaned.

I dropped him and his grip on my hair tightened.

"If you loved me, you could wait." I said looking up at him.

"I can wait forever, I just don't want to." He said.

"You don't always get what you want." I sung.

"Then I won't tell you." He said.

It took a second but I gripped onto him again. I rubbed and leaned in. I put my lips on his tip, hesitantly. I got pushed him a bit father, then took my mouth away. His tip was really wet and I realized that was my mouth.

I looked at licked it a bit. It throbbed and was so warm. I got wetter just looking at it. I kissed parts of it. I was scared.

I figured it was like doing something scary, like cliff jumping or sky diving. I had done both of those, the trick was to just jump.

I pushed it into my mouth and he groaned in pleasure. It wasn't even half way in and I couldn't go much further. My cheeks burned.

He started pushing my head, making it go deeper. It hurt but felt so interesting.

I slapped his thy so he would start talking.

"When we were in the army, they saw we had more skills than most. I didn't know what that meant, so I agreed to work in the country. They had us steal money or goods that the government could need. One day I ran some guy off the road and he died. It was not on purpose. But I spent about a week going crazy that I was going to jail. At a meeting they held for the seven of us. There were seven back then, I told them, and they said that was a good thing. That the man could have seen something." He groaned.

I kept bobbing my head over him. He released in my mouth and it stung a little. It tasted off.

I couldn't breathe half the time so pulled him out for a quick air break. I kept rubbing, and licked my lips to try and get the sperm off. I didn't want his jizz all over my face. It stuck to the top of my mouth and I saw two white streams coming from my mouth, to his dick. It looked half gross, half interesting. Drips still came out of him and I pushed him back in my mouth.

He moaned and continued.

"They had told us that they had stolen the money, and we were taking it back. Sometimes we were taking over for the IRS or something. They said it was better that we killed anyone who saw us, so it didn't get out that the government had been stolen from. One of us, realized everything was a lie. Well, we all did, but didn't want to admit it. So Charlie told them he wasn't going to be a part of it, and that if they didn't want it all getting out, he would be allowed to leave. They said yes but sent us to kill him saying he had stolen the money."

He released again. I stared sucking the tip for a break, and I licked down to the base. I griped one of his balls with my hand and he groaned. I put it in my mouth so I wouldn't have to choke for a minute.

"We found out so just left. Didn't tell them. We changed our names. We got normal jobs, and lives. We completely lost contact with each other. Then after about a year met up and decided to strike back. They recognized what we could do and ever since have been out to get us back. They thought we had died at first. Didn't even care." He finished.

He released again and I pulled away.

He held me there hopping I would continue. I licked the tip, and rubbed him.

Stroking it with parts of my mouth.

I licked over it, and sat back in time for him to release and jizz got in my hair. I looked up and glared at him.

I whipped my face.

"Now we're even I guess." He grinned.

I groaned and walked. When we got to the river I turned and jumped on him, so he could carry me across. I left my legs wrapped around his hips and arms over his shoulders. I stared into his eyes and kissed his dimples.

"You have a big dick." I said and he grinned.

"Thanks, you have a big mouth." He smiled and looked at my chest. "You have big tits, wanna find out if I have a big mouth?"

I wanted to scream 'okay! Take my clothes off', but I didn't.

We went back to his room and he slammed his bedroom door, tossed me on the bed and handcuffed me there again.

"Next time, I'm not letting you out." He said.

"You're right, good memory." I said. "I want to take a shower."

"You shouldn't have gone in the woods." He said.

"You shouldn't have jizzed in my hair!" I yelled.

He untied one hand and dragged me to the bathroom. It was small and ugly.

He gave me his stuff to use.

I jumped into the shower. It was cold at first, making me scream. Then it got too hot. I made it right then washed my hair. Happy he at least had dog conditioner. I shaved my legs and anything else I felt I might be showing.

When I got out of the shower I had to clean the mirror. I used his toothbrush, since my mouth was filled with his sperm.

I got shaving foam on me and giggled. Then I covered my face in it so I had a beard. I felt like being a child.

"Emmett! EMMETT!" I screamed. He ran in like I was dying. I grinned and he laughed hugging me. He got foam on his white wife beater. He laughed and pushed me back in the shower to wash it off me. I giggled and laughed as he sprayed me with water.

He swung me around, kissing me, not caring that I was dripping wet.

He carried me that way off to his room and laid over me on the bed, still laughing. He put the handcuffs on me again.

He got up and went to his dresser.

He took off his shirt, which was now wet, and I giggled.

He turned and I smiled.

"Looking hardy, wanna party?" I grinned. He laughed and laid over my naked form. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

He looked into my eyes and I could only think of one thing I wanted him to do.

"Take me." I said. "Have me, all to yourself." I grinned.

He looked into my eyes and nodded. He ran his hands over my body. Kissing over every part.

I groaned, unable or willing to keep it in.

He sucked one of my tits as he opened my legs. Moving his hands down to feel my wettest place yet. He groaned and rubbed over it driving me crazy.

He pulled my legs around his waist and I moaned in anticipation. It was killing me!

His fingers entered me and I screamed.

His fingers were to big, what the hell was going to happen to me?

He went down and entered his tongue.

I screamed at the places it went.

I couldn't do anything about it. My hands were still tied.

He sat up and I watched as he pulled off his pants. So slowly it made me throb. I felt it and I didn't like it.

He tossed off his pants then his underwear.

He started rubbing his own dick and he rested his hand between my legs.

I screamed for him and he just grinned. He pet my core with his thumb.

"You know that a girl swells when she's aroused. So you should be screaming a little more. Actually a lot." He grinned.

He pushed in and my head swung back in pleasure but mostly pain. I screamed louder then I thought I could. I groaned louder then I'd ever heard.

He pushed his hips in and out, leaning over me. I felt like I was stretching. He kissed my neck and I panted.

I could feel almost nothing but somehow everything.

"Oh god! Jesus Christ! Fuck! Emmett! Oh god!" I screamed over and over.

How was it even possible that something could feel like this?

I was so wet he was just slipping in and out.

He released into me. It felt so strong and sharp. It hit so deep.

I screamed at the feeling.

I panted and groaned.

I felt pressure building up. A lot of it. I screamed until it suddenly released.

I couldn't even scream. It was too much. I couldn't breathe. I could only imagine this was an orgasm.

When I was finally able to, I gagged out a scream. Louder then I ever had screamed before.

I could feel the streams of liquid draining from my core.

He groaned in pleasure.

I wanted to claw into him, and hold him closer, but my hands were tied.

He hugged my body to his, not slowing down or giving me a chance to recover.

He got faster and harder.

Moving his hips and making me cry out in joy.

He released again. It felt so good.

It felt like he was stretching me into two. Like I was about to split in half.

He pumped deeper and harder.

I had another orgasm.

He loved every scream or pant I made.

My head flew back.

Too much pleasure.

I didn't understand how something could hurt so much, but feel so good.

He let me go, still moving his hips. They never stopped the same quick motion.

He slowed down, only opening me with his tip, then leaving. It was painful. The pressure I needed revealed.

He took off the hand cuffs and threw them to the side.

I jumped up and hugged him as close as I could, clawing into his shoulders.

He held me tighter.

"Do you hate me?" He groaned before releasing.

"No! No, never." I panted.

I couldn't. As much as I hated that, and as much as I tried, I couldn't hate him. It didn't happen. I would never forgive him. I would never let him forget how much he had hurt me. But I would always love him.

He kissed me and I had another orgasm.

It was like everything went numb.

I tried to scream but I couldn't. It was to much!

Emmett and I continued for about three hours.

He released about 6 times at least, and I had about 9 orgasms.

I was so relieved when he finally pulled out. It was a break from the pressure, pain and pleasure.

"What time is it?" I panted. We laid sweating in the bed. He spooned me, holding my chest.

"12:27." He said. He kissed my neck and shoulder over and over, saying 'I love you' every could times.

I held his hand. I closed my eyes in pure bliss.

It's amazing how good you feel after sex. Or maybe it was just him.

I snuggled closer to his body. I felt so happy and safe.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked.

"No. They will be back in morning." He said.

He went to kiss my neck and I moved my head to trap his there and kiss his cheek.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you." He replied kissing my lips and rolling over me.

I smiled and he kissed me.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I woke up happy in Emmetts arms.

I kissed his chest and arms.

"I love you too." He smiled his eyes still closed.

"Your amazing." I said.

"Your perfect." He smiled and kissed me.

I cradled into his arms.

"Wanna make me a sandwich?" He asked with a grin.

"What kind?" I asked.

His eyes flew open.

"You are perfection." He kissed me.

"What kind?" I repeated.

"I don't want a sandwich, but thanks." He said kissing me.

I nodded.

"My legs hurt." I said.

"Really?" He grinned.

"Yes." I said.

"Where?" He asked.

"At the top, on the inside." I said.

"Good." He smiled.

"It feels bruised." I added.

"Very good. Does it hurt to open your legs?" He asked.

"I think." I said.

He smiled.

"I want you." I said.

He rolled over me, kissing my jaw.

He pulled open my legs but it hurt, so I wanted to cry.

He flipped me onto my hands and knees, pushing into me, making me scream.

EPOV

I wanted to see her face, but if it hurt her to much, this would do.

I held her hips, slipping in and out.

I loved how wet she got. It felt so good. It was like a slip and slide for my penis. And it enjoyed the ride.

I hugged her back, squeezing her tits.

I kissed her neck. I finally got her. All to myself and now I'll never have better, I can see that already. I'm going to marry this girl. Give her children and a happy home. The best life I possibly can and make sure I never cause her pain again!

There were hickeys from yesterday.

She screamed and panted.

I kissed her back and shoulders.

I released into her, and she groaned in pleasure.

She was so tight. So small, and fresh. It felt so good.

I groaned as pleasure went over my body.

She screamed and got wetter. More than usual.

It was an orgasm I think.

She screamed my name, holding onto the headboard for support. Gripping it desperately and clawing into the wood while I hold her hair tightly back, leaning forwards sometimes to lick over her open lips.

She was amazing.

I heard a gunshot. That meant the others were home and didn't want to hear us. We had done it to Jasper.

"What's that?" Rose panted.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I said.

I pulled out after I released.

RPOV

I dropped and cuddled Emmett.

We both were breathing heavily.

He kissed my neck and rubbed my chest.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

He got up and put pants on. He sat me up and slid my underwear on. Followed by his shirt.

He kissed me and carried me to the kitchen.

He put me in a chair and started cooking.

It was small. I looked into the living room. It was small too. Like and extension to the kitchen.

There was a TV.

"Do you have cable?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Men." I groaned with a grin. "Where do you get electricity?"

"A near by power grid. Most of the time it's solar and gas." He said.

I nodded.

He put a plate in front of me.

The table filled with food. Pancakes, eggs, hash browns, sausage, bacon, lots of bacon, muffins, toast, milk and juice.

He kissed me and sat down beside me.

"You people eat a lot." I mused.

He put a pancake, hash browns, muffin and milk onto my plate. He took a lot of bacon.

"Why don't I get bacon?" I asked as he grabbed other food.

"I don't know." He said.

I reached over and grabbed a piece from his plate. He glared at me, but his face smoothed out.

"I love you." I smiled sweetly.

He smiled back and started eating.

The others walked in, probably smelling the bacon, and grabbed what a shock, the bacon.

"How many packs of bacon was that?" I asked Emmett who was reading some news paper.

"I don't know. Four?" He tried.

"What did you two do last night?" Demetri asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He means you no longer have the look of virtue in your eyes, he has a look of accomplishment on his face and we heard you panting like dogs." Felix said.

I gave him a cocky smile.

Someone walked through the door but I didn't care who.

"Sorry I'm late boys! Where's my cut?" A man asked.

Emmett tossed him a small pile of bills.

"That's it? I got the information!" He yelled.

"Information sucked." Jasper said.

I turned and saw Royce.

"Royce! What are you doing here?" I gasped.

"Put 2 and 2 together, sweetheart." Felix said.

"He's the one that hired us." Em said.

"What? Your own bank?" I asked.

"His dads bank. He's just a spoiled brat." Emmett said.

"Your own fathers bank! Why?" I asked.

"His father wouldn't give him money, so he wanted to take it. He found Jasper and hired him." Edward said.

"He never respected me! You only worked there for a week and you knew more than I did!" Royce yelled.

"I wonder why! Your father's dead!" I screamed.

"At least I didn't sleep with the person who killed him!" He growled.

I felt dead. I hated myself.

"Royce!" Emmett growled and his face covered in fear.

Emmett dragged him outside.

I felt a couple tears leave my eyes.

I didn't look at the others watching me.

I got up and ran to Emmetts room. I fell on his bed, crying. I couldn't live like this! It was killing me!

I heard someone come in and close the door.

I cried more.

I was so tired of this.

"Rosalie." Jasper said.

I sat up.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm sorry. I know how bad Emmett feels, and you. I feel guilty about that to. I actually forgot other people were involved too. On the outside, I mean. Like family. We all do a couple times. Our families died a while ago. It's hard to imagine anything being real." He said.

I tried to dry my face.

It was obvious he was trying to be nice and helpful. But found it awkward.

"Don't hate yourself for what happened. You did nothing. We did. And nothing can change that. But Emmett really cares about you. Everyone can see that. Royce is a dick. He only knows how to make people hate life. If you live to much in the past, that will happen. We are all extremely sorry. If we could we would change what happened, but we can't, and either can you. So don't beat yourself up over it, okay?" He asked.

I nodded and forced a smile.

"Thank you." I said.

He nodded and went to leave.

When he opened the door Emmett was on the other side. He raised his eyebrow at Jasper.

"Hey. Your girlfriend's hot." He grinned and Emmett pushed him out.

"Baby." He said to me. "I'm so sorry."

He ran over and hugged me.

"I'm fine, Em." I said.

"He's an intolerable douche. Every word he says is crap!" He said. He kissed me and I smiled.

"I love you Em. I'll never stop. I'll never forget what you did, and I'll remind you when ever I want something! But I can't stop loving you." I said.

He kissed me and dragged me to sit on the small couch in the living room.

I laid back on kiss chest and he flipped through channels.

"I can't believe you actually cared enough to get TV." I said.

He kissed my neck.

"We don't have a lot to do here." He said,

"I have a couple ideas." I said leaned my head back to look at him.

He leaned down and kissed my throat.

I put my hand in his hair to pull him closer to me.

"We're eating here." Jacob growled.

"And we would prefer baseball over that show." Jasper added.

I kissed Emmetts cheek, smiling.

He hugged me closer.


	6. Chapter 6

We watched TV.

Emmett made it more fun by feeling me up. Each time he touched me sent shock waves through my body.

At about noon he went out with Jasper to fix the cable connecting them to the power grid.

The others were shooting stuff.

I had got changed and walked down the small hall way.

I heard what sounded like rattle. When I looked down, I screamed.

There was a freaking cobra or something in the living room.

"Emmett!" I screamed. "Oh my god, Emmett!"

He ran in.

"What! What's wrong?" He asked.

I pointed to the snake and he laughed.

"Thought you were getting murdered." He picked it up by its tail.

It moved and thrashed around, trying to get away.

He walked outside and threw it far into the forest.

"There, are you okay?" He grinned.

I hugged him.

"Don't laugh at me. It was scary." I said.

He tried to hide his laughter when he went back out to finish.

I sat in the kitchen, bored.

Royce walked in and sat next to me.

I didn't want to look at him.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Hey." I waved him off.

"I should probably explain. My father never thought I did anything well. He had started to lately, ever since you had come along. He thought we had some kind of future together. I figured you were the easiest way to earn his respect. So I let this carry on, and you and I could go back to New York together." He said.

"You think I would go anywhere with you?" I asked.

"You were going there anyways." He reminded me.

"Not with you!" I said.

"Hey." Emmett said walking in and glaring at Royce.

"Hey." I smiled, standing up and walking to him.

I kissed his neck.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me. He held his arm around my waist.

"You." I grinned and he grinned before pulling me to his bedroom.

He sat down, and I sat on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his hips.

I was a little afraid of the pleasure and pain.

He pulled down my panties and his underwear.

Kissing my neck he put me onto him.

I screamed.

I got wetter and he groaned.

I held him close kissing his lips.

I panted and groaned as he licked my lips.

"I love you." I moaned against his mouth.

I moved my hips faster. Ridding him.

He released deep inside me, as I helped him get deeper and deeper.

I screamed his name.

I wanted nothing more then him.

I felt so much pressure building and felt it release, just as fast.

I couldn't scream during orgasms. They took my breath away.

There were large red marks on his back, from where I had clawed into him.

He released then put me on my back, at the edge of the bed. He got on his knees and opened my legs. I screamed in anticipation.

He held my legs open with his elbows, and opened my core with his fingers. I felt cold air enter making me gasp. Then what I could only imagine was his tongue.

It went deep inside making me scream. It twisted around, making me scream and release. He moaned at the taste, licking all over.

I screamed his name.

He opened my hole with his fingers and blew air inside, making me scream.

He followed that with his tongue again.

I laid with my back arched, head back and hands clenched. I screamed like a murder victim.

I felt his tongue inside, tickling ever sore part of my core.

It explored all it's territory. I was his. Every part of me he wanted, and every part he didn't. Whatever he wanted to do to me, I'd let him. I didn't care. As long as it was him. He was everything to me. I would never get tired of him, and he would always get me when ever he wanted me. If he needed a release, I would be there. He needed to get his anger out, I'd be there. Anything he wanted from me, I would give him. Each move just claimed me as his. I was his property, all his, no one else's. He would be the only one who got to use me. And he could use me whenever and however he wanted.

I screamed then had another orgasm. He cleaned u the mess with his tongue and stood up again.

He grabbed my legs pulling me back, so he could plunge into me.

I screamed.

"Oh god, a break! Please! I can't tak-! OH MY GOD! EMMETT!" I screamed.

He pushed my legs back to my head. My hips cramped up and hurt, but I didn't care. He could do what he wanted.

I screamed as he hugged my body, pushing my legs further back. He pulled up my shirt and licked my tit, squeezing the other with his hand.

His tongue circled It and he released.

He bit my tit, pulling it with his teeth. I gasped and screamed.

With his other hand he pulled my other one.

He licked over my boob and nipple.

My head swung back in an orgasm and he groaned. I kissed the top of his head and he looked up, with my tit still in his teeth.

I gasped and screamed. I released and cried for god.

I pulled out and I was only half way happy with that.

He pulled me to my knees in front of him. He didn't even have to asked, but I started rubbing and put him in my mouth.

It burned my cheeks.

I kissed his base and balls. I licked up his length and put it back in my mouth. Bobbing my head faster and harder, hopping to make him love it.

He groaned and growled, putting his hands in my hair, and pushing himself all the way in before releasing.

I couldn't breathe or swallow to spit it out or not. So I waited.

He pulled out a bit groaning. He didn't remove his dick so I swallowed. It tasted terrible.

I sucked his tip and rubbed. It was covered in liquid. I knew I would have caused it.

I licked the tip and looked at it. It was huge, thick and throbbing, with a couple veins. I felt like I should be disgusted, but I loved it so much.

I put it back in my mouth and hopped I was making him happy.

He released three times in my mouth before pulling out. I loved it. Just because it was him.

We laid in his bed until dinner. Smiling and starring at each other. Exploring each others body with out hands.

At dinner, we got dressed and went to the kitchen.

We ate with the others. They hinted multiple times we were to loud.

Royce spent lot of time giving Emmett a dirty look.

I had to sit on Emmetts lap, because there was only seven chairs.

After Emmett and I went to the river. We laid on a large rock and watched the stars.

I held his hand. I didn't care if I was cold or not.

I heard the water rushing.

Emmett had a couple beers with him. He drank them as we laid there.

"What next?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"What after this? Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to New York." He said.

"Are you leaving me there?" I asked.

"Do you want me to?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Then no. I'll do whatever you want." He said.

"I don't want you to steal. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm scared of that." I said.

"I can become a lawyer again. But you might have to change your name." He said.

"I'll just take yours." I said.

"I'll defiantly be changing my name." He grinned.

"I don't care." I said.

"What do you think my name should be?" He asked.

I kissed his chest. "What name do you like?" I asked.

"I could take my middle name. Do you like the name Dale?" He asked.

"You suit Dallas better." I said.

"I know what your name should be." He grinned leaning over to kiss me.

"What?" I asked.

"Angel." He said.

"I like that." I smiled. "Last name?"

"Sheen? Dallas Sheen and Angel Sheen? Jock? Dallas Jock and Angel Jock. Um, Cody? Angel and Dallas Cody?" He tried.

I kissed him. "Cody? Or Sheen?"

"If that's what you want." He smiled.

"Where will we live?" I asked.

"Small town." He said. "In the middle of the country."

"How many kids will we have?" I asked.

"As many as you want." He leaned over kissing my neck.

"Four or five." I said.

"Want to get started?" He grinned against my skin.

"Not until we have a house and job." I said.

"As long as we are together, You will never have to work." He said.

I smiled pulling him closer.

I closed my eyes and leaned on his chest.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep.

But I woke up on his chest, as we still laid by the river.

I sighed and kissed his chest.

I waited until he woke up.

When he did, he kissed my head and smiled.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you." He smiled wider into my hair.

"We slept outside." I grinned.

"And you didn't die." He commented.

"How do you know?" I grinned wider. "Can I call my mom. Let her know I'm okay?"

"No. Edward says they are tracking any lines you might use." He said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I have nobody to call. Your here." He said.

"I want you to do me a favour." I said.

"Anything." He said.

"I want a wedding. I want the old fashion, dream life. I want to be walked down the isle by my father, while my mother and friends cry. I can't lie to my family. And my mother would kill me if she knew what you did. I want to kill me. Can you make a fake story and evidence or whatever is needed to make her think someone else did it, and that he was already put on death row, so she can't expect anything. I hate to pretend that you didn't kill my family, but I don't know what else to do." I said.

"Yes. I understand." He said kissing me.

I closed my eyes, and when I woke up again, I was in his bed.

There was a note next to me saying he was leaving with Edward to get me ready for New York. We were leaving in four or five days.

I walked outside and wondered around.

Royce ran up behind me.

"Hey." He smiled.

"What?" I groaned.

"Nothing. I was just wondering how you were doing." He grinned.

"Fine." I said.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Royce, I love Emmett. I really do, and I am extremely mad at you. You can't fully blame him for killing James, because he wouldn't be here if not for you." I yelled.

"There is something about you. I don't know what it is. If I had of known this would happen I wouldn't have hired them. But my dad wouldn't have given me the money to stop them anyway! I know that we could have really had something. I don't know what you see in that idiot but I think you would see it better in me." He said.

"That won't happen." I said.

"I want you Rosalie. And I always get what I want." He said.

"Wait until Emmett gets back. We'll see what he thinks about that." I said.

"Your not telling him." He concluded.

"Your not psychic." I said.

"I want you. Just once. And I will have you. If not then I have already had you. And I'll tell him that." He said.

"He won't believe you." I said.

"While being here, Edward and Demetri taught me some tricks with computers. I used the security cameras to create a video of you and me." He grinned. "And actually one of you getting the job by fucking my dad in his office. Sounds included"

"He will know it's fake." I defended.

"He doesn't think when he's mad. And boy will he be mad. He is so happy he finally got such a pure, beautiful, smart, sexy, Angel. In his own words. He's always gotten virgins, but you were the one he wanted. How mad with he be when he learns that a person who hates so much got the love of his life first. And then I did. He won't ever think of you the same. He'll feel lied to and stupid." He said.

I hesitated. Not knowing what to do or think.

"He won't believe you." I said.

"Do you want to see the video?" He asked.

I didn't know if so or not. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in to sit on the couch, and put in a DVD.

He sat next to me.

His smell made me sick.

It started, it looked like the security camera took it. It had the date and time and everything.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hale. You don't have the qualifications for this position." Mr. King said.

That never happened.

I walked over to his desk and rolled a pencil off.

"Are you sure there is nothing I could offer here." I said picking it up with my legs wide open showing him what was under the dress. Had I been wearing a dress?

"I never did that!" I yelled.

"It's a video. People will believe it." He said.

He grabbed my thy and I swung it over his lap. Pulled down his pants and put him inside.

I panted and moaned, asking for the job.

After playing with my chest he agreed.

I tried to picture this lie, but with Emmett.

I'd kill that bitch! He already killed Mr. King. The thought of watching Emmett with another woman drove me crazy. This would make him crazy.

The video switched to me in my office on another day. It said 6:35pm. The day I had been held gunpoint in the bank, and Mike had been killed.

"Who was that guy here?" Royce asked walking into my office.

"Some guy." I said. "How are you?"

"Closing up. Nice outfit." He said.

"Thank you. You know, there's this new car I want. To get around town better. If you buy me it, I'll show you under it." I said.

"I would never say that!" I screamed.

"Are you serious?" He gasped in the video.

"I really want the car." I said taking my close off and walking over to him.

He looked over my body before bending me over the desk.

"I said look, don't touch." I said.

"You don't want it?" He asked.

This was making me sick. So sick.

His dick pushed my core.

"Yes! I want it." I gasped.

He started moving his hips over and over. I screamed.

I looked away. "Turn it off." I said wanting to vomit.

I ran over to the garbage. I threw up.

When I was done I wiped my face.

"You can break that if you want. All you need to trade for the DVD is your sweet little pussy." He grinned over my body.

"He won't believe you. He can't." I cried.

"He will. And he will hate you." He grinned.

"He will also kill you." I said.

"No. I have the others to defend me." He said.

I slapped him. "Your a douche!"

He hit me back.

I glared at him and ran outside.

I hugged my stomach to hold me together.

I saw the river when I saw Emmett coming.

He saw me and got a curious expression.

I walked over, letting the tears fall. I hugged him.

He hugged me back.

I thought about Royce. If I had given in then, and fucked him. Emmett would come back and see that. He'd kill us both. No. He would still hold me by his side. Like I would. He would kill Royce and I would stand by his side crying.

I'd try to explain and he would get mad I didn't just tell him.

At night, I laid in bed with Em. We faced each other. I held up my hand so he could lightly run his hand over it.

He would lightly grab it in strong hands and kiss my hand.

He was telling me the story about the princess and the frog. I'd asked for a bedtime story and he gave up on Cinderella.

"The princess kissed the frog and it turned into a prince. Lets name It Emmett. Him and the beautiful princess, fell in love or something, and got married. They lived happily ever after." He finished. I could see the pain in his face as the jokes he wanted to add didn't leave his lips.

"Em, I'm scared." I said.

"What of?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said. I was scared of Royce.

"You know. Tell me. I'll always protect you." He said.

"I'm scared of what you'll say. Or do." I wanted to cry.

"I'll say and do nothing until you want me to." He said kissing me.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Yes! With my life!" He said.

"I love you. I never lied to you... Well the day we met, but that ended up being true." He grinned as I said that.

"Tell me." He said against my jaw.

"Royce wants to sleep with me." I said, he looked up to meet my face.

"Did you let him?" He asked. I shook my head. "Then what's the problem? Everyone wants to sleep with you. That is what makes me so lucky."

I hesitated.

"He made a video. It's fake, but it's of me. He showed me it as proof. He said if I didn't sleep with him he would show it to you. It's not real! But it looks real. I slapped him and he hit me back" I cried.

He didn't say anything or do anything. He just glared into my eyes.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I'm... He's... What did he say?" He growled. The muscles in his arms trembled in anger as he tried to stay calm.

"He said... He wanted... My fresh, little pussy." I said looking down.

He was suddenly out of the bed. He put underwear on and I put the pajamas he had bought me on.

I followed as he stomped into the hall.

"No, Em!" I said scared of what he would do. I just didn't want him to see the video.

He kicked through a door.

"ROYCE!" He growled loudly.

Royce jumped in fear, waking up.

He looked at me then Emmett.

"What?" He tried to sound clueless.

He picked him up by the shirt. He had already woken up the others who were starting to walk in.

I grabbed Emmetts other wrist, so I could hold his hand.

"Have something you want to tell me?" He growled.

"Um... Your strong?" Royce tried.

"Something else." He snarled tightening his grip.

"I slept with your girlfriend?" He gagged out, his face going purple.

"That's it!" He snarled in the voice he used when he robbed the bank.

He let go of my hand and punched Royce a few times.

He kneed him in the gut dropping him.

"Show me the video." He growled.

"What?" I gasped.

"You said it's fake. I know what your body looks like, so I'll decide." He growled.

Royce stumbled to hand it to him.

I covered my face with my hands. It wasn't real! And it was slightly blurry. So I didn't know if he would think it was real or not.

Emmett dragged us to the TV.

He turned it on and watched, holding my hand.

I pressed my face into his shoulder. I didn't need to get sick again.

I was scared to be near him. Scared he would hate me.

When it was over he looked at me for a second. With sad, innocent eyes.

He then turned and pulled out his gun.

"Royce! OUTSIDE!" He snarled. He dragged him outside.

I put my head in my knees crying. I cried more when I heard two gun shots.

Emmett walked in throwing the gun down and walked to his room.

I didn't know what to do. I waited until I hoped he was asleep.

About twenty minutes later I got up and walked to his room.

He was on the side of his bed, holding his head in his hands.

He looked up when I shut the door.

"You didn't do it, right. You wouldn't do that to me." His face was wrinkled in pain. His eyes red.

"No." I walked over and knelled between his open legs.

I kissed him.

"I love you so much." I said.

"I-I... Your mine." He said grabbing my face. "Your not- I can't- Living is impossible without you."

"I love you." I said. "I wouldn't risk you for anything."

He hugged me into his chest.

Rolling over I slept in his chest.

The next few days flew by.

They all acted as if Royce had never even existed.

Emmett packed the small amount of clothes I was bringing, the rest I would buy in New York. He said they would be waiting for me to get my stuff.

We went through the forest. We moved fast as he led.

The view was amazing as we went through the forest. He said we were going to meet Edward and Jasper in a car, one town over.

I stopped and Emmett turned to look at me.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked.

"My feet hurt, can you carry me?" I asked.

He nodded and I jumped on his back.

He walked until a saw a high way.

He stopped and put me down.

I kissed him and saw a silver Volvo rush around the corner stopping in front of us.

Emmett pushed me in, and the car started moving.

I cuddled into his side.

We drove for what felt like hours, then got out right before we got to the state boarder. They continued to drive.

Em took me into some bar, and we drank for about ten minutes. I didn't understand it.

"Aren't we going to New York?" I asked.

"They are expecting us to leave. We are going underground." He said.

"Why are we here?" I asked as he pushed a shot down my throat.

"Two reasons. The entrance is under this building. And we are going through sewers and I don't want to hear you complain. Drink this." He pushed something else down my throat. "Don't eat."

I kissed his cheek.

"Are you allowed to eat?" I asked. Taking another shot and a swig of his beer. My head was feeling fuzzy.

"Yes." He said, eating fries and beer.

"What are you going to eat?" I leaned in grinning.

His eyes were wide on me, I leaned away grinning.

I took a sip of tequila.

He leaned over and kissed me.

"I'm going to be right back, okay?" He said. I nodded.

Two seconds after I left a man walked up to me.

"Hey, baby. You don't look like your from here." He said.

"I'm really horny and kind of drunk!" I said over the music playing. I don't know why. I was hopping Emmett would come back, and we could have sex.

"That's great! Want to join me and a couple of friends." He grinned.

I took a shot and nodded.

He dragged me to a booth where other men and women stood.

One girl about my age laid on the table with her shirt off.

They poured something in her belly button and another girl, also in her bra, licked it up, then put her lips to the girls and pulled a lime out of her mouth. They all cheered.

Someone turned to me.

"Want to go?" He asked.

I pulled off my shirt and people cheered.

I laid on the table and a man poured something over my body. The two girls licked it off. I think the were racing to see who could lick it off their side first.

Another man poured alcohol down my throat.

They cheered as one of the girls finished.

I got up and they laid the redhead on the table.

They put a lime in her mouth and poured vodka over her body.

I licked it off her and kissed her to get the lime. I had never done this before. The adrenaline was driving me crazy!

I felt a hand on my shoulder and was pulled away with the lime in my mouth.

I flipped around trying to see who was pulling me.

When they finally let me go I turned yelling.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I screamed into Emmetts angry face.

I grinned innocently.

He pushed my shirt at me and I put it on, not stopping grinning.

"Sorry." I giggled.

"What the fuck were you doing?" He growled.

"Can I suck your dick?" I asked hopping it would make him less mad.

"What the fuck were you doing?" He repeated.

"I miss my brother!" I said looking down.

He grabbed my shoulder and dragged me through a couple doors, and down a latter in the floor.

I walked behind him in the gross, what I hoped was water.

He didn't take to me.

I burst into laughing and he looked at me.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

I couldn't answer. I just laughed harder.

He turned and kissed my, moving his hands through my hair.

Holding my body close, he looked into my eyes.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" He asked.

I shook my head and he opened my mouth with his. Moving his tongue around my mouth, I said. "Nothing serious. In grade 9 I dated a guy for two weeks or something."

"Well, there is this rule. Only the boyfriend licks stuff off you." He said.

"You weren't there. When we get out, you can lick whatever you want off my body." I said.

He kissed my neck and shoulder.

He grabbed my hand and walked.

We walked for a while then finally came up. We walked through the night to a parking lot where the Volvo was waiting. They gave us clothes to change into.

I was now wearing a tight, pink dress, that was over my knees. I had pink wedges making the dress look shorter and me taller. I stood next to Emmett and still wasn't as tall as him.

We got in the car and were in New Jersey by morning. I slept against Emmett. I spent the full time sleeping.

I woke up when the car bumped. I looked up, my mind trying to remember what was going on. It was bright and I was confused. I looked at Emmett and It all came back.

I looked out the window. We were on the Brooklyn Bridge.

"You live in Rochester?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." I said.

"We are taking a stop here first, okay?" He said. I nodded and laid my head on his arm.

I couldn't wait to be home.

We stopped in a part of town my mother would have killed me for being in.

"Stay here." Emmett said.

I sat in the locked car as they went into a building.

People passed. A couple people passed and two guys in hoods stopped by the car and knocked at me.

"Hey! Hey, get out here!" They said. I looked away. "Bitch, don't look away from us!"

I sat ignoring them, wondering when Emmett was coming out.

"Bitch! Get out here! Yo! Hoe! Get that fine ass out here!" One yelled as the other pulled out pot and lit it. He banged on the window. "Don't make me come in there!"

"Don't make me get out!" I said.

"That's a nice mouth what me to fill it?" They bother suddenly froze.

"That's a nice skull. Want a bullet in it?" I heard a deep voice ask.

They moved to the side with their hands up.

Emmett stood behind them holding a gun to their heads.

"Get the fuck away from my car and girlfriend, or I'll blow your brains out." He growled.

"Dude, I wouldn't do that if I were you." One warned.

"And why not?" He growled.

"It will piss my brother off a lot. And you don't want to screw with a ghost do you?" One grinned.

"I'll take my chances." Emmett growled hitting them to the ground. He dragged them into the building.

He walked back out about a minute later and sat next to me in the car.

"I didn't know people actually did that. Thought you were crazy." He laughed.

"I never realized how stupid that looked. I really wanted to laugh." I laughed.

"You've met us all. Have you ever said that to one of us?" He asked.

"You." I said. "Oh! It might not be, but my friend said it to Edward I think. He started laughing, I remember that."

"I'll ask him." He laughed and they came to the car.

When we started going Emmett held me to his side.

"Hey, Eddy. Ever been to New York?" He asked.

"Yeah, like 2 years ago." Edward said.

"Did you know people here say they are related to us, so they don't die or get in trouble?" He said.

"Yeah, I actually had some chick say she was dating one of us once. Couldn't stop laughing." Edward grinned.

"Yeah, did you know that was Rose and her friend?" He asked.

Edward started laughing.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"We weren't supposed to do it encase we actually said it do a Ghost." I said.

"Demetri or Jacob would have challenged them on it, but Felix would have killed them." He said.

"That's what my mom thought." I said.

We stopped at the Statue of Liberty, so Emmett could have the 'New York' experience. We took pictures by it laughing.

He and I kissed in front of it. Got a picture of that.

Then we went to my home town.

We got there by what would be dinner time.

Emmett and I got out and Jasper and Edward went to get a hotel a state over.

I walked up to the door with Emmett by my side. I held his hand and knocked on the door.

It took a second but my mom answered.

She screamed and tears ran down her face when she saw me.

She hugged me and I hugged her. I started crying too.

"Baby, I'm so glad your finally home!" She cried.

"I'm so happy I'm back! I've missed you so much! Mom, this is my boyfriend Emmett." I said.

She looked at him and he smiled at her.

"Boyfriend? Your gone for two weeks and already have a boyfriend?" She asked.

"Can we come in?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, of course!" She led us inside. "Your father will be so glad your finally home. Carlise!"

We walked in and I hugged my dad.

"Daddy, I'm home!" I hugged him.

"Hey, princess!" He sung hugging me back.

"Do you want to meet my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Boyfriend?" He said. "Since when does my baby girl date?"

"I'm 18 now, daddy." I grinned.

"Still my baby." He said.

"Emmett!" I called.

He walked in and looked at my dad.

"Hey, sir." He said.

I grinned.

"Hello." He stood taller, looking over Emmett.

I hugged Emmett around the waist.

"Daddy, Emmetts a lawyer." I sung, half lying.

"A lawyer? Your parents must be proud." He said.

"Actually, My parents died about four years ago." Emmett said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Daddy said.

"It's okay. I didn't have to worry about foster parents or anything." Emmett said. I swear to god, after he said that, my dad shot him with his mind, but I don't understand why.

"How old were you?" He asked. Oh, right!

"18." Em said.

"So if you had of met my daughter then, you would be an adult dating my 14 year old baby?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, but I mean nothing by it." Em panicked.

"Then what are your intentions towards my daughter?" He asked.

"I love her. I do. I wouldn't hurt her, and I'd love for you to be okay with me spending the rest of my life proving that." Emmett said.

Daddy's eyes lit up but only a little.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" He asked after a second.

Em nodded and I smiled.

We went up to my old room to get changed.

When we walked in I shut the door and threw my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I smiled kissing him.

"I love you." He smiled and kissed me.

"I've never had a boy in my room before." I said.

"I can show you why." He grinned pulling off my shirt.

He kissed my collar bone and groped my chest.

He slid a couple fingers under my bra.

Pulling and playing with my tits, making them hard.

I groaned in pleasure.

"You're too loud to do what I want." He said. "I have an idea for later."

I nodded, so wet for him.

He pulled off my bra and threw it to the side.

"We have to go back downstairs." I panted.

He got on his knees and put his mouth around my tit. Pressing the other with his hand.

"How hard are you?" I asked.

"Very, why?" He asked.

"I want you. So bad. Get 'sick' at dinner, okay?" I said and he nodded.

I threw on a shirt, and we ran downstairs. I didn't care my tits were going through. It was my family and lover.

We ate until, Em said he was feeling sick. I offered to take him upstairs.

I laid him in my bed and tucked him in. I shut my door and put on music.

I crawled under the blanket and sat on his pelvis. I held the blanket over my head and smiled at him.

I pulled off his shirt and kissed over his chest. Licking each part.

He balled up his shirt and stuffed a part in my mouth. I raised my eyebrow.

"Like I said, you're really loud." He said.

I nodded and pulled off my pants. I pulled his down.

He laid with a large smile and his arms behind his head.

I went on him and screamed into the shirt.

I got wetter.

I felt so much pleasure.

I screamed again.

He groaned.

It felt like it was only about a minute before I had an orgasm.

I couldn't even express how it felt.

I loved him so much.

I screamed loudly into his shirt.

He held my hips moving me as I rode him.

It felt weird doing this in my childhood bed.

He pulled me down to put my chest in his mouth.

He released and I groaned.

How could it feel so good?

His hands played with my core.

I released, as his thumbs worked to open me wider.

I screamed, so thankful my screams were being muffled.

He released deep into my core, groaning.

I squeezed into my side.

The shirt almost fell out of my mouth.

I screamed and cried.

I had an orgasm.

I panted down, crying, throwing my head onto his chest.

I clawed into his chest. His body was huge. His chest, massive.

I hadn't actually been on top yet. Only on his lap.

It was a nice change, but I wanted his body to devour mine.

My legs and ass spasmed. I cried for him, but my cries were blocked by his shirt.

I loved this.

I groaned after his last release, getting off, and laying next to him.

He hugged me to his body.

He pulled the shirt out of my mouth when he knew I was relaxed.

"I love you, so much." I panted.

He pulled up his pants so I wouldn't be tempted to continue.

I kept my shirt on, but still wore no bra.

He pulled at one of my tits, over my thin shirt. It felt so good. He leaned over kissing me. His tongue in my mouth.

I groaned in pleasure.

I put one hand on my stomach and one on his shoulder.

I wanted to do it all again.

The nipple he was pulling and twisting felt so hot and so good.

I heard my door open and for a second forgot who it would most likely be.

I looked up and Em did to.

"Daddy." I gasped and Emmett moved his hands. I had been hoping it was my mother.

He almost shook in anger as he looked at Emmett.

"Uh. Daddy, knock!" I didn't what else to say.

"Knock! Get out of my daughters bed!" He growled at Emmett.

I jumped up quickly putting pajama bottoms on.

I stood in front of Emmett.

"Why?" I asked.

"Get out of my house!" He growled.

"No! Daddy! I love him!" I yelled.

"You love him? What could you possibly know about him? You have been gone for a month!" Daddy yelled. He thought I was dumb for thinking you could love someone you barely knew.

"If you make him leave you make me leave!" I yelled.

My mother came then.

"What's going on?" She asked sweetly.

"This man was just raping our daughter." Daddy growled. It's not rape if you like it.

"What?" She gasped.

"He wasn't raping me! I love him! We've already done everything else anyways!" I screamed then shut my mouth at my parents shocked faces.

"I love your daughter." Emmett stepped in. "She's everything to me! I don't go to a fling or one night stands house! I never have and never will! I have her."

I kissed the side of his body.

"Daddy, mom, I love him so much. I'm not just a whore who lets any guy have her. I did make him work for it!" I defended.

"That makes us so much happier, Rosalie Lillian!" Mom growled. "My little baby! Being defiled."

"I'm not a baby anymore! It was bound to happen sooner or later! I'm happy it's him!" I said.

"You're not old enough to make these decisions! You are not allowed to see this man any more young lady!" Mother yelled.

"What are you going to do? Tie me to the bed!" I yelled.

"He is banned from this house! Get out now! Don't touch her again!" Daddy yelled pushing him downstairs and out the door.

I followed and ran out as he tried to shut the door.

I locked my arms and lips to him, he did the same.

"Rosalie!" Daddy yelled.

I ignored him.

I locked my legs around his waist.

My mom screamed my name.

I dropped and turned to them.

"I love him! I will spend the rest of my life with him. Or not, that's my choice! If you can't accept that I will just move in with him, like we are already planning on doing! I'll leave tonight, and you won't see me again! Or you can support me and let me make my own mistakes, instead of worrying I'll make the same ones you did!" I yelled.

They hesitated.

"Carlise, I don't want her to leave!" Mother cried.

"When was the last time you two... consummated?" Daddy asked.

"About five minutes ago." I said.

"What?" He growled loudly.

"We put Emmetts shirt in my mouth so you couldn't hear me scream. He says I scream a lot." I felt like being a bitch.

"Rose!" Mother gasped.

I kissed his hand and even he's in shock I said that.

"I love you." I said against his skin.

"I love you." He smiles.

I smiled and leaned against him.

"What will it be, mother?" I asked.

"You can stay." She said and daddy glared at her, then Emmett.

"Thank you!" I squealed dragging Emmett with me.

I threw him at my bed, smiling.

"You're like a new toy or outfit. I'm just happy I have you." I smiled.

"I love you." He grinned. I leaned over his chest, kissing him.

He hugged me there.

He grabbed my ass and pulled me to the side.

The door opened and I looked to see my mothers annoyed face.

"We want him to at least sleep in the guest room. We would like it better." She said.

"Mom." I groaned.

"No, Rosalie. You are lucky we are letting this man in here at all." She said.

Then dragged Emmett out of my room.

I dropped my head on my pillow.

He would still be in here if we had of waited until after dinner. Blame jet leg.

I pulled the blanket over my head, wanting to cry.

I heard my door open and I hoped it was him.

"Rose." My mother said. She sat on my bed. "Sweetheart, you know we are only looking out for you."

"Then let me sleep with the man I love." I said.

"Sweety, do you really love him? Do you even know what love is?" She asked.

"Is it a constant pain in your chest? When it kills you that your not near them? Because a part of you fears how long it will be until you see them again? Is it when you can't even force yourself to hate them, even for screwing up your life? Or wanting them close and no matter how close they are, all you want is for them to be closer? Because that's only half of what I feel for Emmett." I said.

"I don't want to see you get hurt." She said.

"I'm hurting now!" I wanted to cry.

"We don't want you to make a mistake."

"I'm not making a mistake! We love each other!" I said.

"You barely know each other!" She said.

"I think that the longer you know someone, before you love them, it's forced." I said.

"Sometimes you need to know what your looking for." She said.

"Did you not love me until I was two?" I asked.

"I loved you from the second you were conceived!" She said.

"I wasn't even born yet!" I yelled.

"Your my child." She said.

"I want him to father my child." I said.

"Is that what this is about? Having a baby?" She asked.

"No! I love him! I really do! It hurts that you doubt that. I want his children so we can be more connected then before. That doesn't mean we are having a baby now!" I yelled.

"Are you being safe?" She asked.

"Yes." I groaned.

"Using protection?" She asked.

"Shit." We weren't. I had never thought of that!

"What?" She yelled.

"I'm kidding. Of course." I lied.

"Oh good. Had me scared there. I just wanted to warn you." She said.

I let her leave.

About an hour later I couldn't sleep.

I heard the door open.

I kept my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep, so I didn't have to talk.

I felt the blanket lift up.

Someone got in and I preyed it was Emmett, not just my brother screwing with me.

I rolled over and saw Emmetts perfect face.

I smiled and kissed each dimple.

I slept in his arms, smiling.

I woke up, to my bright, childhood home.

Turned over and kissed Emmetts arms.

He grinned and sneaked back to the guest room.

We went to the kitchen for breakfast, acting like nothing had happened.

We sat next to each other, played footsy, smiled, kissed when my parents didn't look.

My parents talked about James, like they had last night.

Emmett acted casual about it. Last night he said he agreed with what they thought of who did it. If I didn't know it was him, I would have thought he was clueless.

I missed him. I couple tears fell from my eyes.

I hated that Emmett was the one comforting me. I hated that he was touching me. But I couldn't stop wanting him.

I wished James was still he to comfort me.

At lunch I went shopping with Vera, leaving Emmett and daddy to bond. If he wasn't a killer, I would be worried.

"So tell me about him." Vera pushed as we walked.

"He's nice, sexy, smart, so funny, and a great kisser. He is so protective and nice." I said, smiling thinking about him, always trying to block out what he did.

"Yes, but tell me everything. Like what your hiding." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hiding something. What is it?" She asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

I pulled her into an alley.

"Never ever repeat this, or I will cut you!" I warned.

"Deal." She said.

"I'm dating a Ghost." I said.

She laughed casually.

"No, seriously, what?" She asked. I nodded and her face went blank. "WHAT!"

I covered her mouth.

"Sh! Remember!" I said.

"Rose! Are you crazy?" She whispered loudly. "That's like marring Chucky!"

"You mean the doll?" I asked.

"Rosalie! I can't keep this a secret! It's not safe!" She said.

"I don't care! We are in love and he wouldn't hurt me!" I said.

"Until he's mad!" She fought.

"Which he will be if you tell someone." I said.

"I can't believe this!" She gasped.

"They are nothing like we thought. They hate killing people, they do it cause they think they have to. They are nice and caring," I started.

"Did they rape you?" She asked.

"No! They don't do that either." I said.

"Oh my god." She moaned.

"I love him. If you care, you won't tell. I can get help if it's ever needed. We are moving in together." I said and her head snapped up. "He's a lawyer. We are going to get a house, in a small town. Live our lives. Get married. Have kids."

"You're having kids with that psycho?" She screamed.

"Shh! Yes. We are in love." I said.

"You're crazy. You're mad. There's something wrong with you. Oh my god." She told herself.

After I convinced her to keep her mouth shut, we went to a diner.

"Are you two seriously wanted?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Oh my god. You're more famous then Bonny and Clyde! Everyone is wondering who the two people are! They won't give names or faces, because they don't want people trying to catch them. But it's you!" She said.

We went home.

Emmett hugged me, relief on his face.

"Oh thank god, I was dying. He's scary." He said and I laughed. "He said he was going to circumcise me."

"Daddy!" I yelled.

"Hello, Vera. Long time." Daddy said to Vera. "I'll bring your girls bags inside."

Em and I turned and he smiled at her.

"Hey." He said.

I smiled at her.

"H-h-hi." She said.

"I'm Emmett. Nice to meet you." He said putting out his hand.

She jumped back and screamed.

He gave her a curious look, then his head suddenly snapped to me.

I inched my eyes up to meet his.

I smiled and he glared then looked back to her.

"What did she tell you, Vera?" He asked.

"Don't hurt me!" She tried.

He looked back to me with annoyed eyes.

I smiled, but it didn't work on him.

"Vera! I told you! Shut your mouth!" I growled. "I told you he's not dangerous. You said you understood."

"It's easier to promise than believe." She said.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Daddy came back and asked.

After dinner Vera went home. She was only a little better around him.

I went to bed.

Emmett came in after my parents went to bed.

He stood at the foot of my bed.

"Felix... You remember Alice? Jasper and her had a thing a few years ago. It pissed Felix and I off. He was always hinting to her, who we were. We told him we would kill her if she ever told anyone else. Felix still thinks that way." He said.

"Vera won't tell anyone. She promised." I said.

"I won't lose you." He said.

I held out my arms for him to join me, were I lay.

He smiled and crawled under the blanket with me.

He kissed my neck, and I slept with my back to his chest, and his arms around me.

We woke up, and ate with my family.

We drove to town to shop and hang out together.

We talked all day. I would kiss him every chance I got. I missed this town.

We got home later, around 7. We had already eaten, and I knew my parents would be mad.

I wondered why they hadn't called.

I walked into the house and froze.

"Andrew." I gasped.

He sat on one of my couches. My mother and father on another. My mother in my fathers arms crying.

Two men came and put Emmett in hand cuffs. Three more pointed guns at him.

"W-What's going on?" I asked.

I looked at Vera crying next to my mother.

"I had to tell them. It wasn't safe!" She cried. "I'm so sorry."

"Vera!" I screamed. "You son of a bitch! Why would you do that? You fucking cunt!" I started to cry.

Andrew got up and walked to me. I tried to push him away but he held to me. What was his problem?

"I understand how you must feel, Rosie. Used. Lied to." He said.

I stepped on his foot, and pushed him away, then ran to Emmett. I wrapped my arms around him kissing him and crying.

"No, Em. No, no, no. I'm so sorry. I trusted her! I'm so sorry. Don't go. Don't leave me!" I cried.

"Rosalie! How could you never tell us this! How could you let him in this house?" Mother demanded.

I ignored her.

Andrew calmed her, with lies.

I cried as they pulled him away, and held me back.

They pulled me to my room, locking me in.

I watched out my window, screaming as Em was pushed into some van.

EPOV

I sat in the van. Pissed the fuck off. And these swat guys weren't the ones who like me.

I heard Rose screaming and crying. It was killing me that no one was helping her.

I couldn't stand hearing it. This was how my mother described hearing us cry as babies.

Someone started driving and someone knocked me out.

I woke up in a dark room, tied to a chair.

There was one light flashing on a table.

"Andrew, you dead bastard! Get out here!" I growled.

"I told you I would get her. After your gone, She'll be all mine." He said coming from the dark, to the chair across from me.

"You could dream, and she wouldn't bother showing up." I said. "I've destroyed her for anyone but me."

"I can't wait until I shoot you." He said.

They left me there for what felt like hours.

RPOV

I cried, thinking of how to get out.

Vera tried to apologize.

I told her to go to hell, and I would shit on her grave. I told her I hated her, would never forgive her, and kicked her out.

I ran for the city.

I grabbed a cab,

I called him, with no answer.

I drove to Jasper and Edwards hotel.

They let me up and I ran to their room.

"Help. Emmett got arrested! They t-t-took him!" I cried.

"What?" Jasper yelled.

"By who?" Edward asked.

"Andrew." I cried.

"He likes you. Call him, I'll track it." Edward said.

"Will he answer?" I asked.

"Yes, he wouldn't ignore a chance with you." He said.

I pulled out my phone and called him.

I was shocked when he answered.

"Rosalie! How are you?" He asked.

"I need you." I lied, like Jasper had told me to do. Bring him in. "I need a shoulder to cry on."

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I don't know. I ran away and don't know where to." I cried.

"Do you want to meet me?" He asked. I looked at Jasper, who nodded.

"Yes. Where?" I asked.

"Where would you like to meet?" He asked.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"New York City." He said.

"The Statue of Liberty?" I offered.

"Sure. I'll meet you there in an hour." He said.

I threw my phone down.

"He's by the empire state building." Edward said.

I nodded and ran outside.

Grabbing a cab.

I wasn't meeting Andrew. I was getting Emmett.

I paid the driver to go faster.

We got to the city in forty five minutes.

I jumped out of the cab and ran.

EPOV

"That was your girlfriend. She wants me. We are meeting in a hour." Andrew grinned.

"Are you, now?" I grinned.

He hit me with the gun.

My eyes opened blurry.

It had been about half an hour. Andrew walked in feeling all tall and proud.

"Since I am stealing your woman, I'll help you out. In about thirty minutes they are taking you to facility in Texas and they are going to execute you about ten minutes after you arrive." He said.

"Thanks. I'll help you out. You're going to get stood up." I warned.

"Would that make you feel better?" He asked.

"Yes, it would." I answered.

He grinned and left.

I closed my eyes and imagined killing him. How much I wanted him to die.

I pictured cutting him, shooting him, hitting him to death.

There was a loud sound in the hall.

The swat team around me flinched around it.

"What's that?" I asked when it happened again.

A couple of them went to the door and looked outside.

The others joined when they walked out. Soon the room was empty.

I sat waiting until the door opened again. I could get through them if they were surprised.

The door opened and I grinned when I saw Rose walk in.

"Hey baby, your going to be late for your date." I commented.

"Oh well." She said, pulling the hand cuffs off.

"Where did you get a key?" I asked.

"You're teaching me well." She said then kissed me before we ran into a hall. "We are underground. Not even a recorded level. They can do anything down here, and no one would even look."

I nodded and dragged her through, being careful not to get caught.

There was an announcement saying I was gone.

We ran and hid, hand in hand.

We got to the stair case, and ran up, ending up in a closet.

We ran out and through all the people.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Empire State Building." She said.

We ran to the street and acted normal.

Walking fast through the people.

I hadn't been to New York before, but why would all these people choose to walk, they can barely move.

I kissed her cheek and ran into a McDonalds.

We sat and I looked at the clock. 10am.

We ate and went down the street.

"Are we going in circles?" I asked about ten minutes later.

"No, there are just a lot of McDonalds'." She said.

After a lot of moving we were near the Statue of Liberty.

"Shit." I muttered.

Andrew showed up behind us.

"Alright, McCarty. We will play this my way. You're late princess." He said to Rose.

I kicked the people and ran with Rose's hand.

We ran into some building and into the elevator.

We ended up on the roof.

"Shit." I muttered.

I looked over the side.

The people were dots.

I turned up around and Andrew stood there pointing his gun at me. To cops stood behind him.

Rose hid behind me.

"Your done McCarty. Over. No where to go. Unless you want to leave her." He said.

RPOV

I stood in shock. I had run to much. It was driving me crazy.

Some one grabbed me and Emmett punched someone.

I heard loud sound and I looked at Emmett.

Andrew had shot him in the shoulder.

He kicked him to his knees.

Holding a gun to Emmetts head.

Someone wrapped their arm around my throat, and held a gun to the side of my face.

I cried.

"Let her go." Em growled.

"Why? I could so easily kill her here in front of you." Andrew said.

"Take me. Just kill me like you want." He growled.

"No!" I screamed. "I'll do what ever you want! Just don't kill him! Let him go, and you can have whatever from me!"

"How do I know he won't come back and kill me for you?" He asked.

"I won't let him. I'm yours! Just don't hurt him!" I begged.

I couldn't look away from Emmett.

"I love you, Em. Your not dying." I said.

"Is that a deal?" Andrew asked Emmett.

"Fine." He groaned. I knew he was planning on lying. But I also knew they would be prepared.

"Emmett. Don't kill him. Go far away." I said.

"Oh no. He still has to go to jail." Andrew said.

"No! I want him to be free." I said.

"He's a murderer. No one will care if I shoot him here. He will have no where to go. No one. He's supposed to die today anyway. And it's not like anyone will miss him. He has no one who loves him, and no one will even notice he's gone." Andrew spat.

Each word made me cry more.

"I do. And if you want to kill him, you'll end up killing me. I can't live without him! I can't!" I cried.

Tears ran down my face.

"I love you, Angel." Emmett said, giving up.

"No, Emmett!" I screamed.

Andrew pulled the trigger and we both fell.

I died as he did.


End file.
